Breathe Electronica
by KyuketsukiKokoro
Summary: Sequel to Techno Rejump; Matt's parents are on the scene, making life a little more difficult for Matt than he originally expected... Surely their romance can last though? Rated M for yaoi, lemons, the usual stuff
1. Today Won't Go Down In History

**Ok you guys! I finally got off my lazy ass and finished off the first chapter of my brand new.. sequel... Yay? ^^' Anyway, I apologise for this taking so long, but I had absolutely zero inspiration... But now I'm back! And hopefully I'll fall back into the pattern of updating on the weekends? That'd be nice, wouldn't it ^_^**

**But yes. Here, my dearest readers, is the newest installment! .. That's overdramatic :D Anyway, onwards!**

**Warnings - erm.. language? Half naked Mello? That kinda stuffles?**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own Death Note... But I DO own Techono Rejump and Breathe Electronica :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Hey there. You might remember me; I'm Matt Jeevas. Or I suppose, Matt Yagami? No, I'm never gonna go by that. Anyway, allow me to recap my life so far.

My dad died when I was young, and my mum ran off with another guy; Light's dad. I lived with Light for ten long years, and then I was forced to take dance lessons, where I met the man who is currently the love of my life. Mello. Light kicked me out a little while later, and I went to live with said blond bombshell.

After that, a lot went chaotically wrong… We had a few quarrels, I got kidnapped, and Light and Misa died. And Near managed to get me a creepy-ass councillor along the line too.

But now, just when the dust was settling… Here's my mum. And her new husband, aka the guy she ran off with all those years ago. And here I am, on the couch, half naked but hiding this fact under a large blanket I didn't even know Mello owned, while he stands in front of them with only a towel on. And I'm assuming I'm bright red in the face.

So there you are. My short, rather tedious history. And now, here we are, in the present.

"Mum… Soichiro?"

Mello looks around at me as I speak, as do both the adults. I can see my mum struggling to match my face with that of the young boy she'd abandoned all those years ago. Eventually it seems to click in her head, and she quickly pushes past my half naked lover.

"Matt? Oh, how you've changed, my dear…"

I can only assume my expression must've been quite hostile, since she trails off, leaving behind a pretty fucking awkward silence. She sighs a little, as Soichiro joins her in front of me, leaving Mello to close the door and mumble something about getting dressed and making tea.

I look vaguely panicked as he leaves the room, not expected to be left on my own with my… parents. Weird to have the plural there. I'm not sure I like Light's dad much. But that might just be because he spawned Light.

"It must be a bit of a surprise to see us… A nice man called Ryuuzaki gave us directions to here. We actually came here for Light's funeral, but he suggested maybe we ought to come and see you."

I'm not sure about this 'Ryuuzaki' character…

Moments later, Mello reappears wearing a pair of baggy jeans I recognise as my own – and not much else, I might add – and mouths "L" across the room before moving into the kitchen to fetch the tea he'd spoken about.

I sigh a little, and they obviously misinterpret this, since two voices are immediately reassuring me.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to bring it up again… Of course you must've been upset about him passing…"

I genuinely almost snort at that. Yeah, I'm so upset my asshole 'brother' died. I mean, I know I ought to be at least a little upset… But I've got Mello. Plus… I don't care.

They take my silence to mean that I must be still grieving… And leave pretty soon after that, thanking Mello for the tea they didn't even touch.

Once they're gone, Mello joins me on the couch, stroking my hair gently.

"So… Why do you even hate Light so badly, Firehead?"

I sigh and lean against him. I didn't realise how much I missed his stupid pet name up until… well, right now, actually. He pats my forehead lightly when I don't answer him immediately, and I pull a face, wondering how exactly to answer this.

"I suppose… He was never nice to me. Well that sounds shit. But he wasn't a great brother. He didn't stick up for… He actually usually took the side of the kids that didn't like me so much. I pretty much had to fend for myself after my dad died, so I guess it was sort of shit. Didn't know love and all that crap…" I trail off slightly awkwardly, but he gestures to me to continue, so I take a small breath, trying to figure out where to go next.

"I suppose… He hated me, so I hated him? I just wasn't good enough, I suppose. Doesn't bother me much now, but it affected me a lot when I was a kid. He hit me a lot too…" It takes me a moment to realise I'd said that in a vaguely reminiscent way… A moment that involves Mello giving me a really weird look.

"O-oh, shit… I don't mean like I miss it or anyth-"

"You're a masochist, Matt?"

Trust him to take it that way. So, naturally, I scowl and put on my best 'shut-the-fuck-up-asshole' expression on. Which, incidentally, really isn't all that great. At all. And of course, the fact that he's smirking his sexy, evil smirk means that my cheeks heat right up, turning what I assume must be a pretty fucked up shade of pink. Damn.

"A-anyway… I just hate him, ok? He was never any good as a big brother. We didn't get on."

Mello's still smirking over his little masochist comment though… Which is pretty irritating. He'd better not try anything…

In a lame attempt to avoid anything he may or may not be up to, I decide to go and take a shower, making sure to double check that the door is definitely locked. It's not that I'm mistrustful… I'm just a little worried about what he's plotting with the whole thing about me being a masochist… Which by the way isn't fucking true.

Once I'm done showering, I redress – for safety's sake, duh – before making my way out into the danger zone; anywhere Mello happens to be. I realise pretty quick that he's not actually ambling about or anything… How long was I in the shower anyway? Glancing at the time, I realise it's actually a whole lot later than I originally thought, much to my dismay. Well bugger. So naturally, I head towards the bedroom.

...

I can't say I expected to wander in while Mello was butt-naked, going through his drawers to find boxers. Or, that's what I'm hoping he's looking for, and not some shit to attack me with. Of course, I'm not entirely sure if I ought to announce myself or whatever, and by the time I'm through worrying, he's already turned round with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, babe," is all he says as he saunters over and flops down on the bed, rolling about and scrabbling in a weirdly graceful way until he's under the covers. "Hurry up and get changed, I'm tired and I'm not gonna get any sleep if you don't get your noisy ass to bed too."

I snort, half expecting to be groped at any moment as I switch out of my stripes and jeans into… Well, stripes and boxers. Yeah, I'm that awesome. Pft.

He smiles in a rather cute way as I move underneath the covers, almost immediately latching onto me and hugging tightly.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up."

And yeah, that was about all the conversation, because… Well, he fell asleep almost instantly as soon as I stopped struggling, and I guess I followed soon after.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed and the sound of mugs being moved around the kitchen. Muttering incoherently and raking my fingers through my hair, I sit up, yawning quietly. I can just about hear Mello humming to myself, and I grin, happy to know he's in an alright mood.

Glancing at the clock, I realise I'm actually up pretty late; this is made clearer when I try to stretch and find my neck aching slightly from lying awkwardly on it for far longer than normal, for me anyway.

Sighing, I haul my ass out of bed and slump in the general direction of the kitchen, hoping maybe Mello had some drink with a high caffeine content ready for me. And as per usual, said blond lover of mine has in fact been an angel and made me coffee. Which is Matty's 1-UP Mushroom right now, seriously. And yes, I am allowed to refer to myself in third person, there's nothing wrong with that, damnit!

I grab hold of the mug, diving for the couch with it, flicking the TV on as I went. Mello just chuckled, making his slightly more dignified way to sit beside me, ruffling up my hair in what I assume was an affectionate manner, snagging the remote control while I almost burn the inside on my mouth on boiling coffee.

Squeaking loudly, I ignore Mello as he smirks and chuckles at my stupidity.

"Fuuuuuck! OW! Mello!" Ok, so maybe it's uncalled for to blame him… but still. It's his fault. I mean… He made the coffee, not me. Shut up, it's not my fault, ok? Yeah. That's what I fucking thought.

Either way, my blond boyfriend seems to find this hilarious, unable to stop laughing at me while I swear loudly and colourfully, slamming my mug down onto the table and lunging at him, tongue hanging out of my mouth in an attempt to cool it down… Also having the effect of making me look like a total and complete nutter. And unsurprisingly, Mello finds this even more amusing, practically pissing himself as he raises a foot to defend himself from my frenzied attacking. Well, I say attacking, I mean pointlessly flailing. I never was much of a fighter. So naturally, a foot against my chest and fingers tickling me pretty much disable me, and I topple off the sofa.

And manage to smack my head on the carpeted floor.

Cursing even more loudly, I sit up, shooting a not-so-deathly glare at Mello, who simply does his best – not – to restrain a loud bark of laughter, waving a hand in a way I assume is dismissive. "You really ought to go and get dressed, Matty."

Muttering, I do pretty much exactly what he says, stomping into our shared room to seek out some jeans and a simple striped sweater. Because I'm a lazy sod when I'm staying home, y'know.

Once I'm done getting myself clothed properly, I return to the couch, settling myself down and picking up my slightly cooler coffee, sipping it experimentally first to make sure I wasn't about to fry my taste buds, before gulping it down quickly, happy to finally be able to get my much-needed morning caffeine boost.

And then, while I bask in the hyperactivity that's making my body shake a tiny bit – L.O.V.E. – there's a loud knock at the door, and the oh-so-familiar call of 'Matt? Are you there?".

Ah, my parents. And at this time in the morning no less… Well, ok, so it's around eleven-ish now. But still.

I can't even imagine what the hell they might want now.

* * *

**Ok, so this has been all... not beta-ed. Should I have mentioned that before? Maybe :D Either way, I checked through it just now, so with any luck, there won't be too many mistakes... feel free to tell me if there are :D Because then I can make them all better ^_^**

**I'd like to say a big thanks to a few lovely reviewers; LawlietKeehl, for being the Mello for... most of the entirety of TR :) I should've thanked her, then, but instead it's all going here! ShinigamiMailJeevas, for beta-ing occasionally for me, and generally being epic :) The same goes for Haruka'sLoveChild [it's not your account name anymore, is it..? I'm so useless :O] xxStrawberryMassacrexx and xxFlutterStutterBOOMBOOMxx for being two lovely people that actually inspired me to finish TR and begin this! And last but not least, ThornLeaf, the one who gave me the much needed creative-kick-up-the-ass to get this chapter finished and uploaded! Lots of love to all you guys :D**

**As per usual, reviews will [hopefully] inspire the creativity within me, making me warm and fluffly! :D **

**Speaking of nothing in particular, I now own a bento box :3 I don't think I've mentioned this before :D But it's lovely, and it's got a little blue panda bear on the front ^_^ I love it :D Damn my mouth feels funny :O Pointless subject change, I know XD I've eaten like... half a packet of mentos in about twenty minutes... is that normal? I need to stop rambling, I get the feeling no-one ever reads these anyway XD**

**Have a nice day/evening/morning/night~!**

**~Diabolica**


	2. Come Home

**So, kiddies! Here's the next chapter! Awesome, right? :D Yeah :3 **

**Ok, so a few things... firstly, ohmygod. 20 reviews already? Someone pinch me XD That makes this fic the second most reviewed of my fics, y'know! Second only to TR! Wow! ... That said, I haven't written that many fics... Oops. ^^' Also, I'm gonna be insanely busy soon :O Tomorrow I'm going to B's place, and then I have to fix Mello's cosplay trousers, then the weekend after that I'm going to see MCR live [HELLZ YEAH! They are SEXY! :D] and then I'm spending some time up in Lancaster [to make sure my older sister's settling into her house near her uni, I think?] and after that I've got London Expo! Ooft! And on top of all this, I'm trying to master the art of... 'binding'. If you don't know, don't ask XD**

**Um... What a rant! Anyway XD**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. But I'm a Matt cosplayer! Why aren't there any gorgeous Mello boys out there? XD**

**Warnings - Ohwow! Matt swears! NOWAIZ! XD**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

And then, while I bask in the hyperactivity that's making my body shake a tiny bit – L.O.V.E. – there's a loud knock at the door, and the oh-so-familiar call of 'Matt? Are you there?".

Ah, my parents. And at this time in the morning no less… Well, ok, so it's around eleven-ish now. But still.

I can't even imagine what the hell they might want now.

Although, obviously, this is going to become apparent very soon, since Mello is currently welcoming them inside, offering them tea, or coffee, whichever they wanted. He stays in the kitchen to prepare the chosen drinks, while they head to sit beside me, making me rather glad that I did decide to go and get dressed properly.

It's insanely awkward sitting between Soichiro and my mom. Why? Because... Well, these are the people that happily decided to go and do whatever the fuck they did for ten years. And now they're back. In Mello's apartment. Yeah. Fuck.

But of course, being the social butterfly that I am – cough cough – I don't allow this to show, but instead do my best to keep smiling. Throughout that horrible, tense silence that's filling the room. Luckily, Mello reappears before I begin to genuinely consider jumping out of the window just to make it all less painful than it is now, handing the two adults either side of me their respective drinks, before sitting down opposite me, with what I assume is coffee – who am I kidding, it's hot chocolate – in his hands.

"So... To what do I owe the pleasure this fine morning?" he questioned, wincing a little at the sound of a loud crash of thunder outside. Maybe not so fine, then.

My mom seems to be thinking in exactly the same manner, one finely plucked eyebrow raised at the attractive blond opposite us.

"Um..." My unfortunate parental looked insanely uncomfortable as she tried to figure out how to put it. "Look...?"

Mello looked a little confused for a moment, before holding out his hand across the coffee table. "Mihael Keehl." Wait, what? Mihael? Huuuuh?

"Ok. Look, Mihael, we really appreciate that you've been looking after Mail... But we'd like to have him live with us again." The sudden authority in her voice was almost terrifying. What, I no longer get a say in this? Mello looks confused as well, his eyes flicking to my face. Oh. Right. He didn't know my 'proper' name or whatever. Well... Yeah. Ok. Oops.

Mello – or Mihael, I guess – stood up slowly, chugging down some of his coffee in a way that made it seem like he was trying to gain some strength.

"Well, I think that's up to Matt."

Soichiro frowned in response, thick eyebrows pushing together in irritation at the way the blond mimicked my mother's tone of voice almost perfectly, while said parental looked worried that a fight was about to break out. Which, by the way, Mello so would've kicked fucking ass in. There's no way Soichiro could beat my boyfriend. Pft.

"Look here, he's been missing parent figures for-"

"And whose fault is that?" Of course. Mello smoothly cuts in, a smile on that sexy face of his. Ah... No! Bad Matt. Now is not the time for mental molestation. You can do that later. Yeah.

Shaking my head a little – and gaining some strange looks – I return to focusing on what's being said.

"Really, I understand that you would like to try and be a proper family after Light's passing..." He pauses, trying to keep a look of contempt for my brother off his face. "But Matt's almost an adult now. He ought to be able to make his own decisions."

Soichiro looked about ready to but some veins in his forehead. No kidding. I'm not sure he's warming to Mello like he ought to. Maybe I won't be telling him that he's my gay lover, then.

"What, and you think that he'll choose to stay with you instead of with his _real _family, do you?" While my 'dad' got increasingly more irritated, the other parent became more and more panicked looking, reaching across me to pat Soichiro's arm and try to calm him down.

"Ah, yes. The real family that left him with his older brother for several years. Of course." Mello's tone had turned icy and unwelcoming by now; a total contrast to how he'd been acting when he allowed them into his apartment.

I can see both of the fiery males looking about ready to initiate a fist fight, so I quickly stand up, holding my hands up and turning towards my parents, a worried expression on my face. "Look, I'll think it over, alright?" Soichiro looked like he was about to argue, so I pressed on quickly. "So um, yeah, look, I've got some stuff to do today... So how about we talk this over another time? I'm still a little overwhelmed and all..."

As I finish talking, I feel Mello placing a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "Right."

My step-father pulls a face, but stands up as well, shooting a rather venomous glare over my shoulder at Mello. My mother, on the other hand, simply smiles awkwardly. "It was nice to meet you, Mihael. And I'll see you soon, Mail."

Both leave quite quickly, Soichiro looking like he was mostly dragging the poor woman away from the building. Damn. There goes any chance of me having a family that accepts my homosexuality. Or whatever.

Mello sighs loudly as the door slams, his arms sliding around my shoulders and his face nudging up against my neck, breathing heavily. "I don't like him much. Just saying." I merely nod, frozen to the spot by the random display of affection for a moment, before I relax against him, reaching up to slowly stroke his hair, smiling gently.

Before too long, he lets me go, looking slightly sheepish. "Well... I'll understand if you want to move out or anything, really... I don't mind..." His expression seemed to be begging me to pick him. It's probably a good thing I never intended to leave his place, but still. Sure, I'm probably meant to go and live with my parents, but who the hell cares? They gave me an option. So surely I'm allowed to pick Mello. I like him best at the moment, anyway.

I simply shrug in response though, throwing myself face-forwards onto the couch, making a loud sound of annoyance as I did so. Almost immediately, I feel the cushions underneath me sink a little to my left, letting me know that a certain blond has settled himself down beside me.

"So. Mail, huh?" he questions, his hand moving to the back of my head, fingers slowly playing with locks of my hair. "Fascinating name, I must say..."

I simply make an odd shrugging motion, picking myself up from my face-plant to curl up beside him. "If you say so. I never liked it much, so I tend to go by Matt... Which reminds me... Mihael? Since when was that your name?"

Mello just chuckled.

"Well. It looks like neither of us go by our true names then..." His voice was light, and the tone actually made me chuckle a little. Not giggle. I'm not that girly. Much.

"I guess not..." I smile up at him, and he smirks back, standing abruptly and pushing me so that he can slap my ass. Hard. No, I'm not just being a pansy, he's strong!

"So, how about lunch?" he asked, ignoring the fact that I'm in the middle of a stuttering rage, my face bright pink. After a few seconds, I'm calm enough to reply.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

**Well, my dears, I hope this was a satisfactory chapter! :D And maybe... Some more of those simply adorable reviews that've been thrown my way? I answer all questions asked, promise! :D **

**OH! This is directed solely at Fullmoon, but yeah... I am working very, very hard on the fic I promised! I know it's been ages, but I'm getting to the good bits now so it ought to be done soon! I swear! And I'm very, very sorry...**

**Anyway. I hope everyone has a nice day/night/whatever :D **

**~D**


	3. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**ALRIGHTY! Well, this is late :) Because I spent.. four or five days up in Lancaster, visiting my Uni-bound older sister XD Exciting, ne? XD And y'know the Premier Inn? They didn't have freaking free WiFi. Premier my ass ¬¬ ... Anyway :3 Here I am, and here's an extra long chapter for you all :D To make up for the lack of one before. **

**I've been intending for a little while to give you all an insight into B and L's little lives, and now I've managed to do just that! So, this is sort of... Two chapters, merged together to form something that's hopefully quite interesting. :D Anyway, my apologies for it being late, I hope you all forgive me! :D**

**Disclaimer - Yeah, yeah, I don't own Death Note. But I've got all 12 volumes :3**

**Warnings - Bad language.. and a little bit of citrus-y content :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

After lunch – which wasn't very interesting at all – Mello set about cleaning up the plates we'd been eating off. And I set about watching him very carefully. Why? Well, it's really very simple. Mello is very tall. And his kitchen units are quite low down, more built for someone like me. Short. Therefore, he has to lean over to be able to comfortably do the dishes. And that means…

Mello's ass.

Ok, so sure. Said blond is meant to be the pervert, not me. But still! You take a look at – or even just imagine! – that guy in tight leather and tell me you don't want an excuse to stare.

Yeah. My point exactly.

Either way, I was far too focused on his butt to notice that he'd straightened up, obviously being able to feel eyes on him, and was currently staring directly at me. And since I hadn't noticed this, I just kept staring at his ass. Until he coughed. At which I point I jumped about a foot into the air, quickly leaping to my feet, face very, very close to matching my hair in colour.

And it ought to be a given that while I stood up, my eyes went straight from his ass to his face. Only Mello himself would keep staring at someone's ass at this point. Seriously, no-one else would keep staring if you caught them, I swear.

With one of his insanely sexy smirks on his face, the blond turning and heading right towards me. His footsteps were quiet across the floor, and I swear I was almost shaking in... Anticipation? Fear? Something like that. Either way, my sexy, leather-wearing boyfriend has a sadistic smile on his face, and is heading straight for me.

Wish me luck.

L sighed loudly, wishing he'd bothered to buy a dishwasher. Maybe then his perverted little uke wouldn't insist on staring, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't, as he leant over the sink, bright yellow rubber gloves hiding his hands from the scorching water as he hummed tunelessly. And as he hummed tunelessly, a small teenager with glowing red eyes watched him very, very closely.

The thing that probably annoyed the taller man most was probably that the few times he'd glanced over his shoulder to check B hadn't killed himself yet, the kid had been staring straight at his ass, eyes flickering up momentarily to meet L's before going back to his jean-clad behind, the smirk on his face widening every time L looked back.

The ruby-eyed teen was insanely good at annoying his lover, and actually pouted as L pulled the plug out of the sink to let it drain, removing his gloves and throwing them down.

"You can clean up next time, Beyond-kun," L told him, looking vaguely irate as he brushed past him, completely expecting the hand that grabbed hold of his back pocket to try and stop him.

"L~! That's not fair~!" he whined, tugging at his pocket in annoyance. "Make Near do it, he never does any chores!" He continued to complain loudly as L headed out of the room, B still attached tightly to his back pocket, currently in the process of almost pulling down his trousers.

"Near has schoolwork to do."

"And I have you to do!"

So, maybe it wasn't the greatest defence, but it got a slightly more interesting response out of his monotonous boyfriend, who promptly raised a slim eyebrow to question the most recent statement.

"Beyond-kun, we both know that you aren't doing _anybody_." His voice made it very clear that he didn't enjoy the idea that B was more dominant. Well, it wasn't true, after all... That said, B did make a huge effort to do things for L too, rather than just letting his seme do all the work.

But L wasn't the one being 'done', so as to speak. And that was that.

B sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, you know what I mean. Just make sheepy-boy do his share and I'll leave him alone." Even though it wasn't said, L knew that B would probably only stop insulting and annoying his little brother for a few days. Because for whatever reason, those two just rubbed each other up the wrong way.

"Where is the albino brat, anyway?"

L rolled his eyes at the question, then shrugged, flopping down onto the sofa and curling himself up into his usual position, before B shoved his legs down so that he could sit on his lap, wriggling contentedly and earning himself another eye-roll from the older man.

"I think he went into town with some of his friends."

"What friends?"

"... Linda, I think."

B almost burst out laughing, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself, patting L's chest and shaking his head.

"So by friends, you mean creepy-stalker-girl?"

Yet another awkward pause followed, where B looked very, very close to pissing himself from the effort of not laughing hysterically at Near's misfortune. Or L being dumb enough to let the kid out with that freaky brunette.

"I suppose that is what I mean, yes."

And this time, the morbid chuckles weren't held back, B almost in tears as he tugged at L's shirt, practically rolling about, one hand clutching at his own side as he tried his very best not to get a stitch from the laughing fit. Which would probably have reduced young children to tears of their own if they'd been anywhere near him.

B's laughter wasn't light and innocent, after all. It was bloody close to terrifying.

By the time he'd stopped, L was looking more than a little bit miffed. He disliked it when B decided something was just _so_ funny that he almost broke L's legs and back laughing on top of him. And he disliked it even more when said ruby-eyed teenager tore one of his white shirts during said laughing fit. And he disliked it even _more_ when B decided he was insanely horny straight after.

I suppose it didn't come as much of a surprise when I found myself pinned rather forcefully to my chair, Mello's knee between my legs and his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stay seated. I mean, it's not like I've got a huge problem with it... It's just that... Well, I'm worried that my parents are gonna suddenly bust down the door. Because at this point, I really, really wouldn't put it past them. That said, they might decide to give me some space, because Mello didn't exactly make it seem like he was gonna be welcoming into his home any time soon.

Well, fuck.

Mello, of course, doesn't seem to have considered any of these options; instead he seems to be rather occupied. Suck on my neck. Meaning, I'm gonna have one fuck of a hickey soon. It'll probably hurt to touch as well. Bloody fucking hell.

That said, it could be a whole lot worse. It could be fucking _Near_ doing this.

Almost instantly after that thought, I shudder and shove rather violently at Mello. I get this horrible feeling I'm not gonna be able to shake that ridiculous... whatever it was, and I don't want to have my boyfriend touching me up while my thoughts are fixed on that weird albino brat.

Mello simply stares at me, looking confused and hurt by my rejection. At least, I assume that's what those emotions are. I'm not so great at that crap.

He slowly moves back towards me, his arms locking around my shoulders, immediately making me feel like shit for pushing him off. It's not my freaking fault that he's so damn irresistible, and that I'm an easily manipulated little bastard.

Sighing, I return the hug, arms around his slim waist, nuzzling lightly against his shoulder, and I can feel a warm hand in my hair, stroking gently through it before it gets caught in some tangles. At which point he moves back, raising an eyebrow at me, looking very much like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Matty, do you ever actually brush your hair? It's a mess, kid." He chuckles lightly, and I simply glare in response, pushing him off me again, but without the miserable glance from him this time, since he still seems to think it's all quite amusing, his fingers still stuck in my hair, much to my absolute annoyance.

So naturally, the next five or ten minutes is spent with me hopping around, tugging manically at his wrist while he's almost in hysterical laughter at my expense – does that happen a lot? I get this bad feeling it does – and his fingers get even more caught up. I was actually half expecting some douche bag to turn up at our door at this point, just ready to interrupt and then laugh at me as well. And that wouldn't have gone down so well.

Luckily, my panic ends relatively quickly, and without any unnecessary visitors becoming aware of my predicament. Which, considering how things usually turn out for me, is really pretty good. And Mello's fingers don't have to be surgically removed either, which rocks.

I mean, where would he be without his fingers? You can take that the wrong way if you really want to.

L found himself in a rather compromising situation; B balanced on his lap, hands halfway down the older male's pants, mouth working roughly against his bare shoulder, where numerous red marks were starting to appear, that would almost certainly bruise.

And it was at that exact moment that Near and his 'creepy-stalker-girl' friend walked into the house, straight into the room where the two black haired guys were pretty much molesting each other. Near mentally face-palmed and headed into the kitchen to get some milk, far more used to things like this happening than the fourteen-year-old ought to be. Linda, on the other hand, stared blankly at B, who stared blankly back, hands still firmly inside L's jeans.

Then, the brunette girl's face broke into a huge grin, and L winced, sensing the fangirling about to begin. B, on the other hand, simply made a low snarling sound, eyes narrowing as his expression became violent. Within seconds, the other teenager sprinted off quickly to join Near, leaving the two alone again.

"To the bedroom?"

L rolled his eyes at the suggestion, standing up. The motion dumped B on the ground, who pouted up at his seme, a sad expression on his face. "Not now, B, Near's here," he pointed out, nodding towards where the two youngsters who were sitting and making what appeared to be awkward conversation.

Linda appeared to be asking if Near was gay. Near didn't look too pleased. Neither did L, for that matter. B was smirking again though, doing his best not to burst into his manic laughter once again and ruin any more of his lover's clothes. Because that, he had learnt from experience, _that_ didn't get him laid very much.

L hated having his stuff broken, it seemed. And the million and one boring, white shirts and fades jeans seemed to be a part of this. And so, B had learnt to tears things less, because apparently taking a little more care could get him on L's good side, and thus get him some good lovin'. Which was one of his favourite things, aside from maybe jam.

B's brain was quickly overcome by images of L covered in his most beloved, strawberry substance. L didn't seem to notice as the younger man became progressively hornier, practically raping the air in front of him, his hips jolting a tiny bit, eyes closed as he continued to daydream.

L eventually noticed how quiet his uke was, glancing over and raising a slim eyebrow at the sight he was met with.

"B, get your mind out of the gutter this instant." Naturally, the order was met by the other slowly opening his eyes, lustful red eyes moving to stare at L with piercing intensity, almost making L shudder a little. Almost.

In place of being drawn in by the expression that had trapped the councillor on many, many occasions, he sighed, folding his arms and looking irritated. B's expression didn't change.

"Oh, but Lawlipop..." Beyond's voice was low and husky, practically pleading for the pounding that L was currently denying him. And as most people ought to know, denying B something that he really wanted was never, ever clever. Thus, a couple of minutes and a rugby tackle later found L mostly undressed on his bed, B hovering above him.

B did have a bad habit of trying to dominate, and while he did quite well... L was never one to be out-done. Ever. So, with very little time taken for the movements, the ruby-eyed boy was pushed down so that his back was pressed hard against the bed.

"Ooh, Lawlipop _does_ want to play with me!" he sniggered, his hands reaching up to wrap tightly around L's shoulders, pulling him down to press heated kisses along the older man's jaw, pointed, pink tongue darting out to lap at pale skin, earning himself a small, slightly muffled gasp.

Mello smiled absent mindedly, stroking my hair a little more cautiously as we sat – me on his lap – watching some random program where money was dropping through tables and the crowd kept gasping in perfect synchronisation. I was barely paying attention to it though. In all honesty, I haven't got a clue why we even turned the damn thing on. Because it's shit. The kind of shit that people like to watch every night, but shit nonetheless.

Mello seemed to be thinking roughly the same as me, since his mouth had long since given up making sarcastic remarks about all the pathetic morons wondering who had launched a range of condoms or whatever the fuck was going on, and was instead slowly kissing up and down the side of my throat, nuzzling gently against the skin that I damn well hoped was still flawless. Because I do _not_ want to have to explain brand new bite marks to my parents, if they decide to show up again.

_Hell_ no.

Of course, the innocent molestation of my neck can only continue for so long, and pretty soon he's enjoying biting and licking at the exposed expanse of collarbone on display. A display caused solely by him tugging on my hair until I moved my head to let him attack me.

Now, that's not to say I mind about it or anything, but he could've at least asked nicely... Hm. Yeah, that's not Mello's style at all, is it... Well, my fucking mistake.

I gasp out as he finds a nicely sensitive area on my shoulder, tugging roughly at my stripes to get them out of the way so that he can get his teeth on me better, tugging lightly at the skin and making me moan. And hell knows, I moan quite loudly. So when that fucking irritating knock on the door finally comes, I cease movement and noise instantly, face going from pleasantly flushed to neon motherfucking pink in about two seconds. So, I make a wonky dash to the bathroom, while Mello straightens himself out and goes to answer the door.

"Hello..." I can tell by the slightly hostile tone that his voice has taken on, it couldn't possibly be anyone but my father. Because I'm pretty sure that my dear boyfriend would at least make a teeny effort to be polite to a lady. Even if she is my mum. And married to someone with a moustache that could fucking grow legs and take over the world all on its own.

Yeah, I might have something against those hairy monstrosities old guys like to balance on their upper lip. What's wrong with that?

Either way, I decide to stake out in the bathroom as the other two argue in hushed tones. I assume Mello hasn't let him into the apartment yet, because... Well, that might just persuade him to stay around a little longer. Which I'm sure if the polar opposite of what the blond wants.

And, as is always the case with Mels, he gets what (I think) he wants, and the door is slammed in an old dudes face within five minutes. Y'know, it'd really be nice if one day they could get along... So that maybe I'd actually be able to come out of the fucking closet to my parents. Bloody hell. The way this is going, they'll damn well send me to military school if I tell them. Ah, if only life was simple.

Rather timidly, I leave my completely shit hiding place to join Mello back in the kitchen, where he's going through the fridge in a bit of a frenzy. Probably to find himself some chocolate to calm himself down. Lindt, or whatever the hell the stuff he practically fucks every time he unwraps it is. I have to say, I've never actually tried it myself, and Mello's reactions make me curious... But now definitely isn't the time to try and have a go at his stash. Because I can see he isn't in a brilliant mood, and taking chocolate from an unhappy Mello... Well, I guess it's like taking chocolate from a happy Mello, but much, much worse.

I don't even want to _think_ about the type of punishment his sadistic, fucked up little mind would come up with if I took his elixir from him. Seriously. I reckon we'd be talking some serious punishment fucking. That said, being screwed by my boyfriend isn't exactly the greatest punishment of all time... In fact, I'd probably welcome it. Relieve some of the stress from my parents appearing all over the place. Hell, a good, rough night might even be a nice change of pace.

Ok, I'm officially going bloody crazy. It's all this... Mello. Yeah. That's the problem. Mental facepalm right there, my friends. I'm officially losing the few marbles I still have. And then a couple more, too.

Either way. I'm not risking my ability to walk just to take a bite of whatever random chocolate crap Mello's currently orgasming over. I'm not even kidding... Well, maybe a little exaggeration, but still. He's almost moaning to himself as he eats the damn thing.

I'm not sure he even gets this animated when we do it. Ok, now I feel inadequate.

Shrugging a little, I dump my ass onto one of the kitchen stools, watching as Mello has a love affair with a bar of Lindt. My eyes decide to wander down his body, and much to my suprise, he isn't sporting a huge hard on. I was sort of expecting that, from the noises he was making.

Making a little 'hm' sound, I look back up at him. And realise that he's staring straight at me, one delicate eyebrow raised. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he'd been watching me watching his crotch.

Well, if this isn't awkward, I don't know what is.

* * *

***Whew* Well... That was long :D Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed that, and um... Maybe you guys didn't mind the BxL that was thrown in? :D**

**Anyway, maybe reviews wouldn't go amiss? That said... I'm already drowning in the awesomeness that is my reviewers :O There's... millions of you! Ok, not millions... but a lot! *heartheart* So yeah... If you want questions answered, I'll answer 'em! I read every review through and feel so lucky that you guys are so lovely, so remember, I don't bite!**

**That reminds me. I'm getting round to drawing out what Matt's dear mother looks like, since someone asked :) Hopefully that'll be finished by the next chapter :3 Or if you wanna make a competition out of it, go right ahead :D I'd actually be interested to see what you guys think she looks like XD **

**Anyway. Have a nice day/night/whatever :D**

~D


	4. Roses And Butterflies

**Ok, kiddies. Yeah. This is late. BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! Excuse number 1: I had ZERO inspiration! Again! FAIL D: EN2: I was sick. Like, chocking up phlegm and sneezing myself into last week. BLEHH! Aaaand EN3: I'm just that useless :D**

**Ok, now that's done, onwards! I pretty much just pulled this chapter outta my ass and wrote it in about... three hours? Something like that. Three hours including me wandering off to eat a meal and watch a newly uploaded cosplay video. Of me and my friends. Hm. XD If you're interested in my cosplay, head off to RedSkySunrise on deviantART or WammysBoysAndKira on YouTube, by the way :D Wow, I just pimped us out XD Anyway. Yeah. This is about as random as me and Light trying to figure out how to do percentages today in Maths [big number/small number x 100 divided by 6 divided by 9 divided by 1.2 minus 0.2. Why? Because the normal method didn't work XD fucking school XD] ANYWAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, kay? D:**

**Warnings: Really? Ok then. Bad language and some... ahem, COMPROMISING situations XDD :D So if you're under the age of... knowing what smexy tiemz means, please turn back :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Making a little 'hm' sound, I look back up at him. And realise that he's staring straight at me, one delicate eyebrow raised. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he'd been watching me watching his crotch.

Well, if this isn't awkward, I don't know what is.

Naturally, I scramble to try and explain myself, failing horribly as I trip over both my tongue and my feet as I lunge to an almost-standing position, ending up looking insanely ridiculous. But that's nothing new. Mello seems to find this quite amusing, as per usual, as his rather confused, questioning expression morphs into a smirk instead.

"Like something you see, Matty?" His voice is smooth, and calm, and dangerously relaxing… Ah, no, my mistake. His voice is _seductive_. That's what it really is. How do I know this? Because there's that familiar tightening in my general trouser area that tells me my body really, really likes something Mello just did or said. Which, frankly, it does a little bit too often. Either way. I know have half a hard on, and he has that sadistic look on his face as he waits for me to try and explain. Which, I now remember, is something I need to be doing. Now.

"Well… Actually, y'see, 'cause you were making all those… Sexual sounds, with your chocolate, I was wondering if you'd have a boner, which you don't…" My eyes flickered back to where they'd been before, noting the slightly different shape the leather was starting to take on and swallowing. "Which you _didn't_." I quickly correct myself, looking embarrassed. And probably a rather fetching shade of pink.

Actually, I personally don't think pink suits me, but maybe Mello likes it. Since, y'know, Mello likes me. I think.

Of course, the fact that the sleek, toned body that does have a habit of haunting my dreams is heading right towards me seems to point to the idea that maybe he does like me. Which I can definitely live with. Just… Maybe not when he looks like he's about to tie me down and rape me. Well, it's not rape if… You know what? It actually still technically is. Bloody fucking laws. Ah well, it's my birthday soon anyway.

"Would you like me to make those sounds over you?"

Well, duh. Not that I was about to say that out loud or anything, since my throat seems to have decided to close up and leave me totally and utterly speechless. Why do I have to be such a fucking _girl_?

Now, I don't usually like being pushed backwards. I hate it, really. However, I think I can let Mello get away with it, seeing as how his mouth is also involved in the pushing of my ass back into the chair. So, with warm lips pressed against mines and hands against my shoulders, I allow Mello to lean over, effectively trapping me. Again, I think. In all honesty, I don't remember right now. And I don't fucking care, either.

I'm sure someone more literate than I am would make some gay-ass comment about sparks flying as our lips touch or some similar crap. But seriously? Yeah. Love is love. I love Mello. Mello is kissing me. Yes, it makes me feel fuzzy. Y'know where that fuzzy feeling is? My cock. Yeah. It's called a boner. And thus, said literate and beautiful moment of absolute pansy-ness is killed. Three cheers for Matt's insensitivity.

My rude internal monologue was rather rudely interrupted, however, by a tongue joining the previous rather chaste kiss; namely Mello's. And this distracts me completely, my hormone-ridden brain not really registering the removal of items of my clothing until I realised that it had gotten both colder and warmer. The skin that wasn't in contact with Mello's hot, leather-clad sexiness – cold. The skin that was – fucking boiling. And _damn_ does it feel _good_!

My hips jerk rather unceremoniously against Mello's hands as it reaches my crotch, palming me lightly, before the situation sort of whacks me round the face repeatedly. Yeah. I'm about five minutes away from having sex on a chair. In a kitchen… thing. And that's not really something I plan on doing. On the table, maybe. But there's more fucking space on a table, thanks very fucking much!

Attempting to relay this to Mello non-verbally doesn't seem to work, and it's almost impossible to stop him from making out with me, despite my sudden limpness and surprise. Now, don't get me wrong, I _want_ this. Like, really want this. But once again… Small chair. Lots of… y'know. It's just not going to work. Sadly, I have no willpower at all, and pretty soon I'm back to responding to each and every one of Mello's touches, groaning feverishly as he seems to enjoy my body. Well, that sounds perverted. Which I suppose it is.

My legs shift so that they're around his waist, seemingly on their own accord, my ankles crossing over behind him back in an attempt to keep myself in place. Almost as suddenly as it had all started, I found my lips parted from Mello's – cue pathetic, needy whimper – and find myself no longer seated on the chair, instead held rather securely in the blond's arms as he begins his way towards the bedroom.

Works for me.

I continue to steal short kisses as we make our way there, my hips rolling against Mello's stomach as we continue. Every time I try and keep our lips together for a little longer, he shifts my position, pushing me away a little. It takes me almost until we're in the bedroom to figure out that this is so he can actually see where he's going. And as un-sexy as it may seem… Dying's way.. un-sexier. Ok, now I'm making up words. So sue me, why don't you.

As soon as we're close enough, I get my ass dropped down onto the mattress, bouncing slightly as I land, before Mello's hovering over me, an incredibly sexy smirk on his face as he leans down to nip lightly at my jaw, pressing feather-light kisses over the small red marks he makes each time. And, being the slight masochist that I am, I end up moaning, my fingers finding their way into his silky hair and scrabbling a tiny bit to try and get a decent-ish grip.

Mello groaned softly, grinding himself down against me, my own body reacting almost violently to the contact and friction, legs squeezing a little around his hips as I try to keep the contact as best as I can, practically writhing underneath him. Damn I'm easily turned on…

Not that it actually bothers me. Or Mello, come to think of it. Because damn, he has urges too. And I quite like them.

His mouth slowly moves down my neck, and I can almost feel the 'uke' brand stamping across my forehead as I let out a little squeal when he bites down a little harder over my pulse point. And at the small, effeminate sound, I think he actually bites down a little harder, though I can feel his tongue flicking across the skin as soon as he releases it. _Damn._

All too soon… Actually, that's a motherfucking lie. Not soon enough, the remainder of my clothing gets stripped off, leaving me preeeetty much naked. And, as enjoyable as it is to be naked with Mello, it's still bloody embarrassing. See, my British is showing.

Somehow through the rather lust-driven haze, Mello managed to undress himself almost completely, though I get to be pleasurably conscious – by that I mean aware and paying attention – as he pushes the tight, curve-hugging leather down his hips. I swear, I almost came right there.

Well that was vulgar.

I'm pretty certain that he can read my mind, because _right there_ was the sexiest smirk ever. The kind that just screams 'I know what's going on in your head, and _I like it._' And seriously? I couldn't give a shit.

He doesn't seem to be big on teasing this time round – he'll make up for it later, I bet – instead just cheerfully grabbing hold of a small tube of lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. Ok, first of all, when the _fuck_ did he buy lube? And second of a- oooohhh fuck that's _good_!

I moan loudly, because fucking DAMN he just stuck his fingers in me, and yeah, sure, that might sound a little bit painful and all… but he literally hit my prostate first bloody fucking try and fu~ck is that good! And I keep using that pathetic-ass word!

He takes barely any time to stretch me, since I'm already pretty much just a pliant heap of sex-driven adolescent now anyway. Instead, his hands quickly move to my legs, pushing them a little further apart before shifting so that I can actually feel him pressing up against me.

He stays perfectly still for a couple of seconds, by which point I'm already twisting about underneath him and practically begging to be screwed. And he's happy to oblige, pushing in a little roughly, in a single fluid movement. Contradictory, I know, but still. Doesn't stop it from being true.

His movements quickly become easier inside me – again, sounds fucking vulgar, doesn't it? – and we both groaned loudly as he hits my prostate again, me because… well, actually, that's pretty obvious, and him because of the way I roll my hips to meet his thrusts as he grinds into that spot repeatedly.

In barely any time, I feel like I'm literally about to tip off into insanity if I don't finish _soon_, because fucking hell am I close… But Mello's busy pinning my hands above my head and getting himself off, and as fucking sexy as it is, I just need a little bit of friction…

I barely even get the thought out before he presses himself closer to me, my arousal pressed tight between our stomachs. That's actually almost more than I can handle, and as it is I climax hard, spatterings of the pale fluid ending up across both of our torsos. A few thrusts later, I feel Mello stiffen, his back arching a little as he joins me, and I can feel his essence spilling inside me.

Once again, that sounds so fucking vulgar, even in my own head! Damn I'm pathetic.

That's not exactly the forefront of my mind though, as my muscles slowly relax, my blond boyfriend and lover removing himself from me and slumping down beside me, a smirk still on his bloody gorgeous face.

"How was that, Matty?"

* * *

**So, there's your pointless chapter of late-uploaded smut :D Well... Sort of. I still need some practise. I was really just trying to get this to you guys quickly... So, how does Matty and Mels in the shower doing LOTS more than this to be uploaded on the weekend sound? Because if it sounds good... Please tell me! Seriously guys, I'd love to hear about what you'd like to happen to everyone's favorite redhead and blond :D Well.. Actually, I've grown rather fond of Roxas and Axel from KHII... Oopsies! :D **

**Anyway. Reviews just make me want to hug everyone, and of course, I'll answer any questions you have happily! :D So go on... press that little button... You know you wanna... :D **

**I hope you all have a lovely day/evening/morning/night :D **

**~D **


	5. Planetary Go

***Whew* Ok! So.. I spent most of today writing this up, and... Yeah. Here's the promised chapter of... Well, essentially... Yeah. ANYWAY! It's not late, so I don't have to make excuses for once! Go me! :D **

**So, I started watching Hetalia today as well. It amuses me :D Also... Am I the only one who's come across Demyx Time on youtube? If you've played Kingdom Hearts [Matt fans? C'mon you guys!] I really recommend going and watching it XD it's freaking hilarious! :D Yup, I'm done pimping stuff now :D**

**Disclaimer - Dude, really?**

**Warnings - Same as last time.. Whoopsies? :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"How was that, Matty?"

I almost groan in disbelief. I mean... We just had mind-blowing sex – for me, anyway – and he has to go ruin it by opening that big mouth of his. Ok, _that's_ an inappropriate image to have in my head right about now. I take a moment to totally disregard him, focusing on calming myself down before anything else happens.

He just nudges me, still waiting for an answer that'll probably just swell his ego even further. And as wonderful and sexy as he is, I don't really go for guys that think too much of myself. I mean, I guess I don't have the most massive amount of self esteem ever, so... Meh. Whatever.

"My ass is sore." So, maybe it wasn't the best reaction I could've given, but at least it was honest...? Actually, I'm barely even focusing on that fact at all, instead, working on sitting myself up and swinging my legs off the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

I was already out of the bedroom and halfway to the shower before I realised there had been a small, dark chuckle as I'd left. Somehow, it was more than a tiny bit freaky. Why? Oh, I fucking wonder. I expect if I hadn't been too quick out the room, I probably would've found him smirking as well. The sort of smirk you know nothing good can come from.

However, that wasn't what happened, and I'm sure as hell not about to go back and check. That would look... Pathetic, maybe? Whatever. Either way, it's not about to happen.

In order to make some sort of point, I slam the bathroom door rather violently closed behind me, noting the towel that was already hanging cheerfully over the radiator. I wonder why he doesn't just get a rack for them... Ok, I digress.

I push the curtain back a little so I can stick my hand under the spray to check it's not gonna burn the shit out of me or give me hypothermia, and adjust the heat a tiny bit, before quickly stepping under, making sure the curtain's in place so I don't flood the bathroom or something stupid.

Call me effeminate, but my first call of business is almost always my hair. Making sure it's sufficiently wet, then groping about for the shampoo, just because I'm far too fucking lazy to turn my head. I eventually manage to get my hands an object that's roughly the right shape. And then almost yelp when I randomly check the label, almost dropping it. Ok, I'm not even gonna question why he decided to put _lube_ of all-

I'm cut off from my thoughts rather abruptly by two hands sliding around my waist, and a body that's quite a bit taller than me pressing flush against my back. The water suddenly feels a lot warmer than it did before.

I try my best not to focus on the way his fingers are slowly rubbing against my hips, slowly moving further up my body, instead of down. He could've at least had the courtesy to get straight to it after busting in on me in the shower.

... Wait, I didn't lock the door, did I...

Well that wasn't smart of me. Note to self; always do that in the future. Although, the way he's softly massaging my torso feels... Damn fucking good, I'll admit. But it's not enough to make me reconsider the locking of the door while I shower. That said, he doesn't exactly know that I've decided that, so I suppose he's not really focusing on that as his goal. He's just being a fucking _tease_.

And now I'm just rambling. Despite my original idea to just act like he's not there, I can feel my body responding to his touches, arching a little. So... Maybe it won't be so easy to ignore him. I'm not even sure I really wanted to in the first place... Damn I'm an easy bastard. Though from what I can tell, it doesn't seem to bother him too much... So I suppose I can put that away to worry about another day. Great, now I'm rhyming.

He grinds against me a little, effectively stopping every thought that may or may not have been in my head as I groan, actually enjoying the feel of _him_ up against me like that. Yeah, I'm a pervert, whatever. Rather abruptly, it seems, his hands move back to my hips, tugging me back a little and forcing me to grind back against him, forcing a gasp out of me while he groans quietly.

It's actually an insanely good feeling – not that it isn't usually, but it's sort of... smoother. The water's still flowing freely, just as warm as before, and drips down between our bodies at every opportunity it gets. And hell does Mello feel good... It's at about that point that I realise I've still got a firm hold on the small bottle of lube that's in here for whatever reason. How didn't I notice this before, anyway? Or is it new...?

Well that's a weird thought... Oh well. I've got more important things to worry about at the moment. Like the fact that my boyfriend's hands are currently sneaking their way down my thighs and across my hips, squeezing every so often and making me squirm a little each time. I get the feeling he's memorising the areas that make me weak for later. Which, frankly, would freak me out, if it didn't feel so damn fucking perfect.

I almost curse as his hands totally evade the part of my anatomy I'd actually like them on, skirting around with feather light touches that make me try and grab his hand to place it where it ought to be, only to be stopped by a strong fingers wrapping tightly around my wrists and pressing them against the wall in front of me firmly.

It's actually almost painful, him slowly touching me, seeming completely unhurried while I want him to hurry the fuck up. And believe me, I do. But no, he just keeps fucking taunting me with all of his control and power over me. Not. Fair. Yeah, I sound like a sulky little brat, but who the fuck cares, anyway?

He bypasses my erection for about the tenth time, and I actually let out a small whine in response, grinding my ass back against him. He's not playing nice, so...

As I shift myself rather deliberately, his nails dig into my hip. I think that's probably actually entirely accidental, but I still yelp softly, my eyes squeezing themselves closed as I force back a small groan. Sure, I'm a masochist. Whatever. He doesn't need to know about it, I suppose.

All too suddenly, his comfortable, warm body moves away from mine, before the bottle that I was _still_ gripping (why hadn't I already put it down? Not a fucking clue) was pulled out of my grasp. _Oh._

Now, it isn't like it bothers me or anything, but it'd be nice if he gave me some warning... That said, I can't help but moan as his fingers return, this time taking on the fun task of preparing me. Can't hear the sarcasm? Well, let me tell you, at this point, I'm not interested in the comfort of us both; we've already done it once, and now he's just dragging things out for the hell of it, I swear. And I'm really fucking hard right about now.

My rant is, once again, cut off completely by Mello as his fingers press up against my prostate, and my arms actually almost give, shaking violently as I struggle to hold myself up properly, my whole body tingling from the sensation. And I'm fucking glad my arms aren't collapsing yet, because _fucking hell_, a broken nose would really, really ruin the moment. Really.

Almost instantly, the digits are removed, and I know without looking around that Mello's readjusting himself. The thought makes me shiver a little, despite the hot water still pouring across our bodies. Actually, I'm surprised that it's still warm... usually hot water runs out pretty quick here, so...

I gasp and bite viciously at my lip as he enters me, the movement fluid, possibly thanks to the water. Or the lube. Maybe both..? Yeah, and once again, I digress. I mean... Who the fuck cares? I'm having sex in a shower, for fucks sake!

Pretty rapidly, all coherent thought leaves my head, and I'm left panting and moaning as Mello falls into a rhythm, and I can feel my feet slip slightly with each thrust, until I'm pressed hard up against the wall, his lips lingering against my ear and neck, nipping roughly in places as he lets out soft grunts and groans.

His hand slowly shifts from where it was holding my hip – tightly, I might add. That's gonna bruise – to my hard on, stroking in quick movements to match his thrusts, forcing me closer and closer to the edge, my breathing becoming even more laboured than before as I let out small whimpers and loud moans.

By the time I get to the point that I can barely stand it, I've become one hell of a lot more vocal, and he's gotten noisier as well. And hell is his voice sexy...

Somehow, he manages to adjust himself so he's pressing right against my prostate with every thrust, which quickly pushes me over the edge. I climax pretty hard, my legs going weak as the pale fluid spatters across the wall of the shower, our bodies forming a shield that stops the water from washing it off instantly. Mello's hands quickly move back to my waist, pretty much holding me up as he finishes, and I feel him climax inside me.

I swear softly as he pulls out, slowly falling against the wall so my cheek's pressed against heated tiles. Well fuck, I was hoping they'd be cooler.

Feeling like I'd collapse if I moved at all, I barely even registered Mello carefully washing my hair and body, before his arms wind around my waist and pull me back into a hug. My head falls limply against his shoulder, still gasping for breath and pink in the cheeks.

He shuts off the water, and helps me out of the shower, letting me drop to the floor, legs shaking a tiny bit as he grabs the towel and wraps it around me, rubbing me dry and making me smile softly. He's so damn sweet!

I don't have too much time to focus on that though, because he finishes pretty fast, then leaves to go and fetch himself a towel. I simply stay put, happy to be curled up in a warm towel. So.. Warm... I can feel sleep just within my reach, before Mello busts back in loudly.

"Hey, Matty, you want some pancakes?"

I look up and find he's already fully dressed. Scowling, I shrug, yawning a little.

"Eh, sure, why not."

* * *

**Ok... I hope that's not too bad! ^^' So yeah. One chapter of... well, smut, I suppose... ANYWAY, I think we're gonna have some more plot for the next few chapters to make up for this XD Ah dear XD**

**Ah, so I lied about the pimping being over. Because... Well. If you've read the Godchild mangas, then I have a fic to recommend! It's written by my Mello, LawlietKeehl. GO FIND IT! Seriously, if you know of Godchild.. It pwns. She pwns. GO NOW! :D**

**Anyway. I'm really done now. XD**

**~D**


	6. That's What You Get

**Hey kids, it's been a while! Well.. two weeks? Y'know what I hate? Taking more than a week to update. It kills me! D: Anyway. I was gonna update this sunday evening last week, when I got back from my dad's mum's place, but alas. Me and my little sister got into one two many fights while we were there [we got into two, if you were curious :)] and I got banned from the internet for a week. Ouch. But yeah, now I'm back, and updating on a Saturday for once :O**

**I'm gonna try and have the next chapter up before next weekend, and then the eighth chapter up next weekend as per usual. On top of this, I'm relearning all the maths that my maths teacher never taught me [he's shit. seriously] and I have to learn four songs [That's What You Get, Trouble, Na Na Na and... another song, by Jeffree Star I think] for the little 8-song-concert my band is gonna do before christmas. We're raising money for Cancer Research UK, and for our school music department :D I dunno if anyone really cares, but as far as I know, my mum's gonna try and be there to film the whole thing, so maybe it'll be on youtube after christmas so you guys can see it, if you want? Yay! **

**Ok, so my big update rant if now OVER! :D **

**Disclaimer - I own a bass guitar. But not Death Note.**

**Warnings - just bad language, I think... Sorry guys, but we're doing some plot developing instead of plain, flat-out smut for a chapter or two!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Hey, Matty, you want some pancakes?"

I look up and find he's already fully dressed. Scowling, I shrug, yawning a little.

"Eh, sure, why not."

In all honesty, I'm kind of pissed. I mean, I'm tired – totally knackered, actually – and he's thinking about food. _Food_! I mean, I know it's important and everything, but seriously? I just want to go to sleep and get some feeling back in my legs. And arms. And the rest of my body too. Except maybe my ass, because that's gonna hurt like fuck really soon.

But I have once again gone off on a tangent. Basically, my point is this. Sleep now, food later. Sadly, I'm far too tired to tell Mello this... So the result is quite simple. I stay slumped against the bath tub, while he sings loudly and cooks food I'm far too lazy to eat right now. So no, everyone is _not_ happy. Whatever.

Y'know, I don't even think it'd irritate me that much, if it weren't for the fact that he was doing all the work. If anything, I ought to be bounding about while he falls asleep! My self esteem and opinion of my stamina has dropped to a new low. Yaaay. Feel the joy.

That said, I think I might actually be too sleepy to appreciate sarcasm. It's just not fun right now. And the ground is starting to look more and more comfortable... No, seriously.

I don't really think about it, instead just wriggle about until I'm curled up, my head resting on a balled up towel. And yeah, the towel's kinda wet. And no, I don't give a flying shit right now.

My mind's somewhere else entirely... In the world where wet towels and hard bathroom tiles seem like fluffy, light cloud and candyfloss, and I can feel myself drifting into the realms of insanity... Oh, I meant sleep. Same difference, right? It all involves my imagination, which is some dangerous shit all on its own.

It's upsetting, really. Just as I was about to fall into a nice, relaxing, rejuvenating sleep, something loud and blond bursts back into the bathroom, yelling about food and pulling me back into consciousness. Well, fuck my life. Sideways. With a pole. Blah.

I know, I know. It could be worse. I could live in a third world country where I have to walk ten miles every morning to fetch water instead of being in my boyfriend's comfortable apartment with the smell of pancakes wafting in through the now open door. But seriously? Couldn't care less right now. I just need to sleep so badly...

But no. Mello doesn't seem to realise this at all, instead he's trying to pull me up off the floor and coax me into my clothes. Wow, that's weird... Usually he's trying to get me out of them. Eh, whatever. He can do what he wants; I just wanna go and find a bed to curl up in. And stay there. Until I'm not tired anymore. Yeah. Sadly, that amazing boyfriend of mine seems hell-bent on forcing food down my throat. And however good it is, it won't be as epically delicious as it'd be if I were allowed to rest first.

Yeah, my stamina sucks. Seriously.

But still! Even though he can bang like a motherfucking rabbit day and night doesn't mean I can. That said, I've got no proof he can actually do that... He can dance for hours without tiring though. Maybe it's similar? All... involves exercise, I suppose. Yeah, my logic is flawed. Massively. Leave me alone.

By the time I'm back and fully conscious again – so, maybe I drifted off for a moment, don't judge me – Mello's managed to get me into my jeans and a shirt, and I'm slumped awkwardly in a kitchen chair. The one I got molested in earlier, I believe. Cool. Well, sort of, y'know. Oh, whatever.

It takes a bit of blinking and yawning before I'm properly aware of my surroundings, and the first thing I really notice is that Mello's face is rather close to mine, and he's got a huge smirk across said face. Once again, I dislike that smirk. Why? Because it makes me tired. Really fucking tired. _Sigh_.

We ate in pretty much silence for the first part of the pancake pile. About halfway through, I noticed Mello eyeing my chest, and quickly looked down to check I was actually clothed. ...Yup, there's my shirt. Stripes and all. And so, I decide to question it.

"What're you staring at? Take a picture, it'll last longer." I smirk, pleased with my epic comment. He simply raises an eyebrow thoughtfully at me.

"Those aren't stripes."

Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow. I mean, what the fuck? They're stripes! I can see them with my own fucking eyes, going horizontally across my body. Bloody hell. I think the chocolate sauce is going to his head. Oh come on, what did you think he was putting on them? Marmite?

"Are you nuts? Of course they're stripes!" And thus, my opinion is voiced.

"No, they're not. You call them stripes, but that's not what they are."

His voice is just so _damn_ calm... Grah.

"Yeah they bloody well are!"

"Nope. They're hoops." Hoops? What. The. Fuck.

"... What?"

"It's true. Horizontal lines are called hoops. Vertical lines are called stripes."

This time, I just look totally dumbstruck. And that's not such a great look for me, in all honesty. I look more gormless than usual. Never a good thing, believe me.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope. Dead serious. And that's not proper English, Matty." Yeah, I actually twitch. I'd make some dorky comment about.. something, but I'm too busy worrying about my poor stripes. Or _hoops_. No, fuck that. I'm still calling them stripes. Technicalities aren't gonna affect my life in that way. Not in a million motherfucking years.

Mello simply sits back with the bottle of chocolate sauce, drinking in the sight of me drowning in his shocking intelligence. Sadly, I feel the need to burst his bubble. Violently.

"Eh, whatever. I don't care."

And so, the conversation was dropped. Sort of. Well, Mello pouted at me and drank the sauce straight out of the bottle while I liberally coated my pancakes in lemon and sugar. And heaps of it, too. Because it tasted damn good. So don't you go and question my motives, got it? Yeah.

I dunno why, but I sort of expected him to make a bit more argument than that... Wait, am I trying to get into a lovers' spat? Oh holy crap. No wonder girls are such hard work... They want to argue! Oh shit, now I'm comparing myself to a freaking girl. Life as I know it has now officially ended. I might as well just tattoo 'Mello's Uke' across my butt and be done with it.

On second thoughts, that'd hurt a lot. So... Yeah, I'm not gonna do that. Ever. Even if he offers me something awesome. I dunno what, pervert. Go away.

Ok, I just got horribly off track. That said, I don't really care too much for having my stripes slaughtered brutally, so I'm just going to pretend that conversation never happened and interest myself in the way that lone droplet of chocolate sauce is slowly sliding down from the corner of Mello's mouth to his chin, evading the pointed tongue that keeps darting out to try and catch it.

Coughing a little, I quickly excuse myself, not particularly wanting a replay of the other two times we've done it today.

Naturally, I gravitate towards our room, and, sighing contentedly to myself, quickly settle myself down on the bed, curling myself up underneath the duvet. Murmuring incoherent, happy sounds to myself, I wriggle over to Mello's side, burying my face into his pillow and inhaling the intoxicating scent that is entirely that of my lover. Maybe I'm just being a total pansy, but he does smell amazing... Mm...

Next thing I was really aware of was a comfortable warmth underneath me and curled around me, like some sort of huge teddy bear. It took even longer for reality to hit me. No big bear. And rather less squishy than my sleepy mind had originally thought.

Opening gunked up eyes, I find a rather blurry, blond head rather close to my own, and I have to blink a little before I can make out proper shapes. Obviously, I'd already figured that it was Mello I was lying on top of. What worried me was that we were... well, cuddling. I mean, not that I don't like cuddles and all, but I really wouldn't have had him down as that sort of guy.

Or maybe he's just humouring me, and _I'm_ actually that sort of guy... Freaky. Well, it's obviously the logical answer, since Mello's defined muscles and slightly sharper figure don't exactly scream 'cuddler', as opposed to my much softer, squishier figure. And just for the record, I don't mean fat-squishy, because I can still feel my ribcage if I run my hand over where it is, ok? I very much believe that if you can see your ribcage, even if it's just the bottom bit before your waist, you aren't fat.

So I'm not fat.

And if you have a problem with this, then go away. Or I will make annoyed, incoherent noises at you.

But yeah, I mean squishy in the other way, where you've got teeny little bones that're surrounded by... marshmallow. Oh, you know what I mean. I'm squishy, but a firm squishy, ok? Y'know what? I'm not going any further into this explanation.

My point is, I'm much more of a cuddler-type-guy than Mello is, and therefore, I probably initiated the cuddle in my sleep. And holy _crap_ did I go off on one there. It shouldn't take me that long to explain two simple facts about two people and then get back to the point. Dear fuckery.

Sighing a little at how retarded I am, I nuzzle my face into Mello's chest a little, realising he isn't wearing a shirt as he do so, and that his skin really is just a perfect temperature. Call me weird, but wouldn't you find it uncomfortable hugging someone that's fucking freezing cold, or so hot it actually makes you sweat? Not the sort of thing I find in enjoyable, at any rate. That said, I haven't really had that much experience lately. Meh.

I make a vague effort to push myself up, but end up groping him far too much in the process. Well, I didn't really notice or anything, until two, stunning blue eyes open and focus on me, Mello's lips curving into a rather evil smirk.

"Frisky, at this hour?" he questions, and I automatically glance at the clock, realising it's about half five in the morning. Oh. Huh. But onto more important matters; I. Am. Not. Frisky! Dear fucking crap.

He chuckles, and I wonder if I'd mumbled part of my internal rant out loud. Hopefully the part about me not being frisky. Either way, I make a quick effort to haul ass out of there. And, surprisingly, I manage. And, as any teenage boy would do while running from his twenty-four-year-old lover, I go straight for the fridge. No, not to hide in, moron. So that I can eat.

Why?

Because I'm fucking starving. And yes, at _this_ hour. I hope no-one ever questions my wanting odd things at odd hours ever again. Damn.

And so, sighing and digging around in the fridge for a decent snack, I end up with cheese. And after a raid of the cupboards, I've got crackers to go with them. Fuck knows why we own this stuff, but I'm not gonna complain. It's gonna feed me, so that's all that really matters to me. So sue me, I love food.

I take my time with my snack, knowing I've got time to burn, since I'm definitely not gonna be able to get to sleep again. After about... Four in the morning, I just can't get back to sleep. Annoying, yes, but hey. What can you do.

Sighing, I figure it's useless to go and sit my ass back in bed now – especially since Mello's there, going back is pretty much asking for sex, and my butt is aching – so I head to the TV, turning it on before throwing myself down on the couch with the remote. I end up channel-hopping for ages (fucking Sky) before settling on some retarded kiddies show. I don't know why they expect little kids to be watching TV at... quarter past six, but hey. What can you do.

I end up frying my brains out for a good hour or so watching this crap. That said, it could be worse. The fact that I could actually find something to watch proves something. That it's the weekend. Why? Because weekday, early morning television is the _worst_ thing that's ever existed. Excluding things like Near. And the X-Factor. Yeah, it's that low on the decency scale. Shudder.

Rather suddenly, I feel the couch dip a little, and under most circumstances, this probably would've freaked me out a little, especially so early. Luckily, I'm already very much awake, and it doesn't take me a huge amount of time to realise that no, this isn't a burglar, it's actually just Mello. So, without screaming girlishly, I turn to smile at him.

And notice this creepy, huge grin on his face, like Christmas came early or something. It's still a little while until that though, so yeah. Instead, I just question him.

"Ate a Cheshire cat for breakfast?"

"Nah, I'd rather eat you." Cue groan. "Alright, alright, don't get all sulky. I'm just happy because it's my birthday in a week, ok?" And now, I gasp. How did I never know that? I mean, I've lived with him for however long... And it's his twenty-fifth birthday soon! Holy-fucking-shit.

That's sort of the kinda thing that you, oh I dunno, _tell_ your boyfriend! Bloody fucking hell.

* * *

**Well, there's your long-awaited chapter :) I hope it was worth it? Well, maybe it's not flat-out smut or anything - like my last two chapters, heh heh - but... we need to start creating a plot, right? LawlietKeehl pointed out that I can get away with no plot because my writing ain't too bad... But yeah. I want some plot! I feel bad when there's none, 'cause it's like writing a multi-chapter one-shot. But yeah, I'll shup now!**

**Reviews would be lovely, I'd like to hear your views, what you'd like to happen, all that jazz! Although, I do actually have a vague idea of where I'm going with this :O Wow! Anyway, once again, reviews make me happy and sparkly and enthusiastic, so please, tell me what you think :D**

**Have a nice day/night/evening/morning/etc :D**

**~D**


	7. Blasphemous Rumours

**Ok! So, a new update already, eh? Amazing, right? I'm not usually this good. Buut... I felt bad. Since I ended up missing a week. And so, here's my apology chapter! ... Actually, that was Saturday.. This is the chapter that ought to have been up this week :D Anyway, it's a total and utter filler, and no, I'm not gonna detail the shopping trip that happens, ok? Remember, I'm currently going for plot, not PWP! :D Also.. This is unbeta'd too, 'cause I'ma lazy ass :3 Yay! **

**Ok, I'll admit, this is a bit of a filler, and for that, I'm sorry. Buut... I figured it'd be nice to throw this all in, so yeah. Also, I own Kingdom Hearts II, and went to see HP7 on Saturday, so all is good :D Also, did you know my older sister's friend sat on her copy of KH years ago? That's bloody awful! *sighs* Anyway. Yeah. Here's your filler chapter, and a quick Q&A from me.**

**I've been asked a few times if I'm British. The answer; yeah, I'm pretty bloody british :D With bangers and mash, and cups of tea. Actually, I don't like tea. I'm more of a.. hot chocolate person. And yeah, I do mean that I'm 100% from the British Isles. 75% English and 25% Scottish. In case anyone was interested. And no, I don't have that ridiculous accent that 'British' people do. You know, with the whole TALLY HO, OLD CHAP! thing. Yeah, no. I was once asked if I'm American, if that helps :) **

**Um.. Oh yeah. Why are they nicknamed Matty and Mels? Explained during this chapter, my dears :D *nodnod* **

**So, that ought to wrap it up. I don't get many questions XD **

**Disclaimer - *checks* .. nope, I still don't own Death Note..**

**Warnings - Meh, swearing 'n' shit like that :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

A week. I managed to crash and burn my way through a whole fucking week. Unbelievable. Unbe-fucking-lievable. I mean, sure, I only found out that it was Mello's birthday last weekend, and I had until Sunday to get him a present. And, ok, yeah, today's Friday. Friday evening, to be more exact, and I'm just sitting on my ass playing Kingdom Hearts numero dos for the umpteenth time, and wondering why the hell Roxas has to be replaced by the brunette airhead.

And yes, of fucking course I'm wondering what the hell to get Mello for his birthday. I mean, why else would I keep dying and having to repeat parts of the game I'd usually be able to do in my sleep? Fucking hell. Sighing loudly, I chuck the controller down onto the couch beside me. What, you thought I'd actually throw it across the room? You're fucking mental.

I heave yet another sigh – and hear Mello sigh as well from the kitchen... guess he's getting bored of me sighing – and collapse backwards, allowing the couch to pretty much eat me up while I think. And this is probably the hardest I've ever thought in my whole life... I feel a migraine coming on. Or at the very least, a bit of a twinge-y headache.

So, the one thing that would be obvious would be to get him some special chocolate. However, I found out that he actually has special chocolate already; it's hidden in a little box at the bottom of the fridge. I found it by accident a few days ago while I was on a junk food binge to make up for my lack of awesome present ideas.

Idea two was to get him a new leather jacket to replace his current one, which is getting a little worn and torn in places. Sadly, that involves more money than I currently have, and while yeah, I could hack some money into my account and then go and get him the one I saw in the shop yesterday... Well, corny as it sounds, I want to get him something with my own money.

And no, I refuse to even consider birthday sex. Because first off, it's just something we do, so I don't see how exactly I could tie ribbons on it and pretend it's special. Plus, it's ridiculously cliché. I mean, seriously. So yeah, not even gonna consider it.

I'm actually starting to get stupidly panicky and desperate. So much so that I'm considering asking Mello for L's address and heading over to ask B what the hell I should do. Why? Because he's my age, with a Mello-age lover. So he's probably my best bet, since there really isn't anyone else I could question about it.

But then I might have to explain to Mello why I want to go over there, and I wouldn't want him to be upset that I hadn't gotten him anything yet. Because-

"Mattaayyy!" I wince at the badly butchered version of my name, before looking up to find Mello and B right up in my face. I swear they're ninjas. Plus, talk of the devil and all that shit. Sighing, I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Why do you even call me that?"

There's a long pause, while the two consider it, before B shrugs, looking bored, and plops onto the floor, unscrewing the lid of a pot of jam and dipping two fingers into it, happily licking the disgustingly sweet crap off them. Shuddering a little at his eating habits, I turn to Mello, who also shrugs.

"I dunno. It's just a pet name, isn't it? Y'know, like how you call me Mels. It's just cute, like you are." I frown; my macho side doesn't like to be called cute. That said, my macho side is about the size of a pea, and is instantly crushed by the big, retarded, happy side that starts squealing like a little kid in Disney Land. I refuse to call that my gay side, because that's kinda mean. Anyway, I've had it since I was tiny, so it's normal for me. No judgementalness, kay?

Mello chuckles at my expression – which is probably kinda constipated, since I'm thinking again – before clapping me on the shoulder and turning to leave. "Well, you boys have fun~!"

I instantly snap back to attention, looking slightly panicky as Mello saunters out of the room with a quick, wave over his shoulder. And he doesn't even look back. Now, it's not that I think B's gonna kill me... But his red eyes are creepy as hell. Especially when he lunges onto the sofa, jam still clutched between sticky fingers and grins at me so widely I swear his face is about to split in two.

"So. You haven't got a birthday present for Mello yet, have you?" Yeah, jaw-drop moment, right? I don't even get a chance to answer before I'm being tugged from the sofa towards the front door, B yelling something about how Mello shouldn't wait up, before we're out of the apartment and in the elevator. I was half expecting to get raped, just for good measure. I mean, I had pretty much just been abducted, after all.

Luckily, I don't get raped, but B still has a weird look on his face as he pulls me towards a car in the parking lot. Once we're out of the lift, obviously. I almost had a heart attack, before I realised L was sitting in the driver's seat. I mean, B's two years away from being allowed a license. I'd really rather just throw myself into oncoming traffic than getting in a car with him by the wheel. He's just sort of... scary that way.

And so, the journey to hell knows where begins. I'm actually sort of happy I've got my mobile on me, 'cause that means I can call Mello if anything gets too out of hand. Sigh. I'm sort of wondering what shops are gonna be open at half five anyway... As far as I know, most of them close at around five.

We eventually stop when we get to one of the slightly less cheerful parts of town, and I vaguely wonder what in the fuck we're doing there. Until I notice the name of a shop, and the way B's smirking at me. Again.

Oh, I am _so_ not gonna be coerced into having kinky birthday sex.

Sadly, the other two demons in the car seem to disagree, grabbing hold of my arms and tugging me in the direction of the brightly lit store. It's the sort of place I'd really rather never be. Ever. So yeah, I'm scared shitless. Because... Well, my councillor is one of the people dragging me. Aren't they meant to like... help mentally scarred kids? Not fucking mentally scar them themselves!

I do my best to put up a struggle, but naturally, they win. After all, there are two of them. And I'm just plain pathetic.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**So, filler enough for ya? :D Well, I'll get my ass in gear and get the next chapter up ON TIME next weekend, instead of having an uncharacteristically long wait. Sigh. Anyway!**

**It's Begging For Reviews time! :D I know I've got fuck loads, buut... I'd really like to try and hit 100 before chapter 10. Too much to ask? I don't think so, since you guys are just awesome in fifty different ways :D Tell me what you think! D'you reckon there's gonna be kinky birthday sex, or do I have something up my sleeve? That said, my sleeve ain't so much there right now; I'm wearing a T-shirt XD But yeah, do you like it, what would you like to see, are there any characters you'd like to see in here? I'm fascinated to hear from you guys, so seriously! Reviews are the Mello to my Matt :D**

**Have a nice day/evening/blah blah blah :D**

**~D**


	8. Look Alive, Sunshine

**HELLO! :D Yay, a chapter that isn't late! We shall call this... Part one of Mello's birthday :3 Since... I didn't really have the time or will power to write everything into one chapter... I really have too much planned ^^' But I promise, it'll be out on time this time next week! :D Wheee! :D So... here's a chapter~!**

**Disclaimer - Do I look like I own Death Note? I am but a lowly cosplayer...**

**Warnings - um... Mello wearing clothes that aren't his own? XDDD Meh :)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I groan loudly as I wake up, immediately conscious as I realise today is Mello's birthday. Quickly, I attempt to drag myself out of bed; for once, I had managed to not end up all over him in my sleep. Which makes it one hell of a lot easier to escape, let me tell you. Checking the clock, I realise it's around ten in the morning, which isn't exactly late... But doesn't give me a huge amount of time. Because I have to implement step one of Mello's birthday plan.

Ok, so they aren't really steps, but still!

Tiptoeing from the bedroom, I head into the kitchen, glaring violently at the coffee machine for a short while before setting about making the weird, chocolate coffee stuff that L made me buy. Apparently Mello used to drink it a lot in university, which really makes me wonder how the fuck those two met each other. Oh well.

I manage to figure out the coffee machine – ok, I check the instructions B wrote me – and while the water's boiling itself up, I fetch a pan to heat up the pancakes on. Yeah, I know right... I have to do fucking everything today. Could be worse though. Meh.

It takes me a good ten minutes to get everything done, even though I'm not even making the pancakes. Yeah, I'm totally shit at all this cooking and making stuff business, but still! I'm determined to make sure Mello has a decent birthday, and hopefully keep him occupied enough that I won't actually be roped into the kinky birthday sex that B and L say is the 'backup plan' in case something goes wrong. Which means, if I burn both batches of store-bought pancakes (yeah, we've got a reserve as well) then I have to have sex. It means if I accidentally lose the expensive-as-hell present, there's sex. It means if we get lost and can't get to the cafe for lunch, I put out. Life is unfair. And let's not even get started on the rest of the day!

If I get through today without ending up in a compromising situation, I'll be so fucking happy I might actually dance. And not in Mello's perverted, sexual way, either. In the dorky, head banging all around the room way. Yeah. You know what I mean. The way you dance when you're home alone and playing music fifty decibels too loud. Yeah.

But either way. I still have to manage to get a tray of food – and coffee – to the bedroom without dropping anything and causing stains that'll almost certainly never come out.

Almost last second as I shuffle past the fridge, I remember the chocolate sauce. And swear to myself a little. And then I turn around, carefully placing the tray on the work surface before tugging at the door of the fridge violently, almost breaking the thing in my haste to find the necessary sauce. Fucking Mello and his fucking chocolate addiction... Sigh. Well, what can a guy do?

With my now slightly heavier load, I set off for the bedroom, stopping every so often to make sure nothing's been spilled (the coffee) and that nothing's slipped out of its pile (the pancakes) and that nothing's tipped over and exploded. Ok, so I'm sure the chocolate sauce wouldn't actually explode if it fell, but I don't want to take that chance. After all... Actually, I dunno. But yeah.

It takes a minute or so, but I finally make it to Mello's room, finding him in almost exactly the same position I left him in. Gently placing the tray down onto the bedside table, I move to gently shake his arm, hoping he wasn't one of those people that shocks awake and attacks the person trying to wake him up. That'd just suck ass. Seriously.

Luckily, he doesn't seem to be violent in the mornings, instead slowly opening his eyes and yawning loudly, looking momentarily like a kitten, before his eyes focus and a wide smirk appears on his face, making me feel vaguely worried. I quickly back off as he sits up, pointing at the food on the small table and squeaking incoherently in the hope that he'd get the message.

Looking in the direction I pointed, his smirk suddenly loses that dangerous edge, looking a lot more like an innocent smile than the face he usually has on when he's about to try and do... things. Yeah. Throwing him a hopefully innocent smile, I catch hold of the tray once again, holding it out to him with a nervous sort of embarrassment.

My cheeks flame up a fascinating shade of pink as he chuckles, hands brushing against mine as he takes the food from me and rests it across his lap, having pulled himself up into a sitting position somewhere in the middle of my hyperactive fangirling. Because... Well, the rainbow-spewing side of me just appeared full blast, squeaking about how gorgeous my boyfriend is and all that shit. I hate my inner fangirl... I mean fanboy. Don't give me that look!

He gestures for me to sit down beside him as he sets about drowning the poor pancakes in so much chocolate sauce it actually makes me feel like I may have just contracted diabetes. Actually, is contracted the right word? Can't remember. Whatever. Either way... There's a fucking lot of sugar.

He simple smiles evilly at the unfortunate... you know what? It's not even a fucking meal anymore. I refuse to call it that. It's chocolate with a side helping of pancake, that's what it fucking well is. Sadly, he doesn't seem to think of it in this way, instead groaning happily to himself as he starts shovelling it into his mouth, my face going an almost radioactive red as a small dribble of sauce runs down his chin, quickly licked up by that skilled tongue of his...

I quickly cut my thoughts off and turn away from him, not wanting to get all fucking excited. I've got a day planned, damnit!

I huff loudly, which he totally ignores, instead continuing his rather noisy chocolate-gasm, practically inhaling his pancakes – chocolate sauce, I quickly correct myself – and coffee and looking rather content with himself. Hell, he even fucking licks the plate! I mean, seriously... Only little kids do that. And last time I checked, I was the kid in this relationship! ... Wait, that sounds wrong...

Shaking my head at myself – and Mello's chocolate addiction – I haul myself to my feet, taking hold of the now rather clean plates, noticing the slight sheen of spit over then and forcing myself to swallow quickly, before I start drooling. That'd just be bloody awkward. Rolling my eyes at my own insane libido, I hurry to the kitchen, ditching everything in the sink before quickly searching through the cupboards for where I put his present.

I find it pretty easily, since I was the one who hid it. Awesome, right? Yeah. I stand for a few seconds, just staring at the nicely wrapped parcel, my blush faded, but still tingeing my cheeks a slightly pinker than usual shade. Of course, my moment is totally ruined by warm hands planting themselves firmly on my hips and spinning me around, so that I'm face-to-face with the blond chocolate-demon.

"Present!" And that is my highly intelligent panicky squeak as I shove the object almost into his face, earning myself a slightly surprised glance and the raising of a single, slim eyebrow. I immediately go bright pink again, unable to think of anything to defend myself at that exact moment. Probably because there's no defence on this planet that'd make up for my sheer idiocy.

He chuckles a little, before grabbing hold of my hand and tugging me back into the bedroom, sitting me down beside him again as he bounces happily, actually looking excited about my shitty present.

"I-it's not much... Just so ya know..." I mumble awkwardly, scratching at the back of my head the way I tend to do when I'm apprehensive. He simply shrugs it off, placing the present between us and grinning at me.

"Can I guess?" I swear he's mocking me with all this excitement. It's not that big of a deal...

"No, don't! You'll only be disappointed..." Once again, my voice is barely more than a murmur, and I'm surprised he even heard me. But he did, just my luck. He shakes his head, still with that stupidly huge smile on his face.

"Aw, don't be that way, Matty! I'm excited, y'know... It's our first celebration together, after all!" I almost said something about him not being too worried about my firsts, but decide that's far too bitchy a thing to say on his birthday, of all days. Maybe I'll wait for Christmas, ha ha.

Yeah, sarcasm burns, doesn't it?

Sighing at my inability to play along, he picks it back up and starts to tear the wrapping paper off like some sort of... present-loving savage. Yeah, I know, my comparisons suck, leave me alone already.

His expression changed a little as he watched the dark leather slide out of the paper and onto his lap, slowly picking it up and shaking it out.

Ok, so I'll admit. I'm pretty proud of my present choosing ability. Even if it was stupid and lame of me to buy him something in a material he already has a whole wardrobe of. Meh. Right, now I try and explain what Mello's looking at.

Basically, it's black leather, darker than a cave at midnight, but insanely shiny, reflecting the light in slick bands of sheen. The material's broken up in a number of places though, with numerous zips and chains, but not in a way that's tacky. I guess it's sort of... stylishly done? Yeah, we'll go with that. It'd probably come down to about his hips if he had it on, and it's lined with a thick layer of plushy fake fur, and... Well, that's about it, really.

And Mello's still just staring at it. I really hope he doesn't start drooling... That'd just be awkward. Luckily, he doesn't; instead he stands up, tugging the jacket on in a single smooth movement, smoothing it down against his torso with a wide smile on his face as he zips it up, and I'm actually slightly surprised to see that it fits him pretty much perfectly, hugging his body in a way that looks... Well, pretty damn sexy. Although, it don't really go with the red boxers he's wearing...

Wait a fucking second. Those are mine!

Pouting a little to myself, I tear my eyes away from Mello to glare at the ground, annoyed that my boyfriend went and wore my boxers without my permission. Not that I would've said yeah if he'd asked... Meh.

And of course, having looked away, I wasn't at all prepared by the tight hug I was suddenly enveloped by, my face being pulled against a smooth, cool, leather-clad chest, one hand pressing against the small of my back as the other wove into my hair, keeping me close.

"Thank you so, so much, Matty... I love it." His voice is so sincere, it almost seems like he's talking about me rather than the jacket for a moment, before I chuckle, a little awkwardly. He simply pulls me closer, and I can feel his warmth even through the heavy material, and after a moment of standing stiffly, I relax into his arms, my hands moving to grip the back of his jacket in some semblance of a hug.

"I love you."

It takes me a moment to realise what's been said, and even longer to respond, looking up to stare at him, my eyes blurring slightly. I don't even realise I'm crying until Mello reaches to wipe tears off my cheeks. I gasp a little, looking slightly shocked, both of our grips loosening.

"S-sorry..! I'm just... really glad you like it..." I mumble awkwardly, rubbing fiercely at my face with the back of my hand, having released my boyfriend's new jacket by now, my other arm hanging awkwardly at my side.

There's a horrible, tense pause that just hangs around our heads, before Mello bursts out laughing, leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose. And hell, if that doesn't make you feel young, nothing will. Dunno why, but it's just one of those things...

I end up chuckling a little as well; Mello's got this really melodious laugh that's pretty damn infectious. The sort that you hear, and immediately cheer up, even on your worst day. Yeah. That sort of laugh. Although, I have to say... It's kinda sexy, too. Got a deep undertone to it, y'know? Eh, I like it. A lot.

"So, I'm assuming you've got a whole day of fun planned out for us?" he questioned suddenly, poking my forehead and raising an eyebrow questioning. I continue to chuckle, unable to stop. At least, for a few more seconds.

"Um... Pretty much? We're gonna go out for lunch..." I sound almost shy, but Mello simply grins at me, scooping me up so I'm forced to wrap my legs around his hips in fear of breaking his arms if I don't, ending up... Yup, in a pretty compromising position. Although, he doesn't seem to realise this.

"Well! We'd better get ready then, eh?"

* * *

**And there, my dears, is your chapter :3 whee! :D Now, this is usually the time I ask for reviews... but ya know what? the number BE already has is insane! So... If you wanna review, feel free, since it keeps me inspired, but there ain't gonna be no bribes today XD :3 **

**Hmm... Well, I got the new MCR album. And I got Ray Toro's bandana :D I also got the first volume of Loveless [I don't collect them in order, because England doesn't allow that XD] :D Also... Mah BB buddeh randomly inspired me.. and now I wanna write a SoubiRitsuka bathtime fic XD Damn, I'm such a pervert... *sigh* Ah well! :D I've got a few little one-shot [maybe two-shot] fics in the works at the moment, so maybe at some point I'll get them all done? I sure hope so :D ^^**

**Have a nice day/morning/evening/night :D **

**~D**


	9. Vampire Money

**Well... Here it is! Part two of Mello's birthday! And guess what... No real smut warning for this chapter :O Why could this be? No... I couldn't possibly be holding it off until tomorrow, for Mello's proper birthday? I'm horrible, aren't I? XD And yeah... This was written to Depeche Mode and In The Night Garden. And yeah. The latter is a kiddies TV show. YAY! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own it, ok? D:**

**Warnings - a teeny hint of limeyness? I dunno :3 No smex though D: But there is language :3**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Sighing to myself, I prop my chin up on my palm, elbow against the small ledge below the car window. Sure, the drive to our destination wasn't going to be much longer – five minutes, according to the directions B had printed out for me. In all honesty, I'm not even sure where the fuck we're going for lunch... Yeah, I know, I probably should've researched that. Whatever.

If you were wondering, Mello's wearing the jacket I got him. And yeah, it does send happy tingles down my spine to know he likes it so much. I would usually bundle myself into my furry vest, but he insisted that I had to have his old leather jacket, which isn't quite as badass – less chains, more plain, matt leather, no pun intended – but still pretty nice. Keep my arms warmer too, which is always a plus, right?

The map thing we had was right, by the way; we arrived in just under five minutes thanks to a serious lack of traffic, and Mello whistled softly as they pulled into the car park.

"Wow, nice place..."

I look up, instantly shocked. Shit! I wasn't meant to pay for food, was I? Okay, lemme explain; imagine the Art-Deco-esque shapes that made up building way back when, coupled with the clean, modern white of the painted brickwork and a chunky black sign over the spotless glass doors that led into a small lobby kind of area, which led into the seating area. Yeah. My wallet curled up in panic just thinking about it.

Mello seemed to notice my hesitance to leave the car and step into this small but obviously insanely classy little restaurant. So, being the gentleman he is, he opened my door and pulled me out by the hand, chuckling as I resisted a little.

"Matt, calm down. L called me before we left and said he'd dealt with the payments, okay?"Visibly relaxing, I grinned, doing a weird, homosexual little skipping thing before starting to tug Mello towards the now far more appealing building. Yeah... I'm a bipolar little bastard when I want to be. Or when my hard-earned (hacked) cash is on the line. I mean, I barely have anything with me at the moment... Seeing as how I'm stupid and all that.

When we actually get to the door, I glance at the menu, and immediately feel like even more of a twat. Why, I hear no-one really asking? Because it wasn't even that expensive. For all its whitewashed walls and huge windows, the prices aren't as high as I was actually expecting. Wow I'm an idiot.

Mello seems to realise this too, sniggering a little. I assume it's directed at me, and pout, looking just like the moody teenager I am. Well, that I ought to be. Luckily, I have a wonderful boyfriend to deal with all of my urges. At least... I think that's a good thing. Whatever.

And so, after having Mello grab hold of my hand and squeeze gently, I'm pulled inside, instantly receiving a funny look from some mother who happened to be looking in our direction when Mello leant down to kiss the top of my head while he waited for someone to tell us where we could sit. 'Cause that's how it works, y'know.

Hissing at him to get his hand off my ass as a young waitress walks over, I turn an awkward smile to the girl, still trying to bat Mello's hand away from me as he asked for a table for two. She giggles in that annoying way that most girls seem to have mastered, leading us over to a table. In the corner. Mostly blocked from view by the over-sized unit dedicated to giving the cooked food to waiters and waitresses. I think she's a pervert.

Pretty much fuming to myself, I sit down, my boyfriend across the table from me. I hope he doesn't try to pull anything stupid while we're here. Sighing quietly, I accepted the menu from our oddly familiar waitress. Who promptly wandered off to deal with someone else.

"Is it just me, or does she look like Light?" I suddenly muttered, earning myself a raised eyebrow from the blond, along with a soft snigger.

"Didn't you check the nametag? Sayu Yagami, you moron," he chuckled, and my eyes widened. No fucking way. There's another one? Growling at my menu in an overly violent way, I do my best not to begin hating the seemingly nice girl. Just because she's related to that total douche bag doesn't mean she's like him... Although, my step-dad's a bit of a fucker too, as far as I'm concerned... I bet it runs in the family.

Deciding to keep my thoughts to myself, I run my eyes down the menu properly, realising that my oriental friends – was that the right word for my councillor and his boyfriend? – had sent us to a Japanese restaurant. Wow. Maybe I ought to have actually looked at the sign here. I can't remember if I'm a fan of Japanese food or not...

When the waitress chick returns – I'm gonna pretend she's not related to that thing I had to live with. Okay, so he's dead, but still – and asks us what we'd like to drink, there's a slightly awkward pause where Mello answers with 'beer' just as I reply with 'coke'. Why is it awkward? Because it really does emphasis the age gap. To me, at least. I mean, fuck, I'm not even going to be allowed to drink in public for another three years! What's with that?

Grumbling quietly to myself, we both order. Meaning, he orders and I just say I'll have the same. Because hell knows, I can't be assed thinking for myself right now. Yeah, I'm a bit of an asshole... But still.

Mello seems to find it endearing, though... Or funny. I can't tell, to be totally honest. Maybe I ought to take psychology as an A-Level and learn how the human mind works and all that shit. At least... I think that's how psychology works... I haven't got a clue, frankly. Don't care, either.

The meal passes quietly and uneventfully. Hell, Mello doesn't even make an inappropriate comment about or anything, or attempt to molest me. And this makes me nervous. Now, don't get me wrong, 'cause I'm a strong believer that a relationship needs some less sexual moments in it, so it's great he's not trying to do anything... But then there's that gleam in his eye. The sort of gleam that makes little kids cry, but turns teenagers into hormonal jelly, if they were attracted to the person behind said gleam. Which I am. And that's what makes me nervous. Because he's got his 'I'm so gonna get laid' face on. Yeah.

As soon as we were done, I was pulled to my feet by an overly enthusiastic Mello. See? This is sign two that something bad's gonna happen, most likely involving my ass and his cock. Not that I'm complaining... I'm just a little scared. Because he's acting like a little kid who's Christmas just came early.

I was about to protest and say something about the bill, when I remembered that L had apparently already paid for our meal. Weird. Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of that weird, black haired human, I stumble along behind Mello, who's steps are slowly becoming longer and longer, making it one hell of a lot harder to keep up with him. Especially since even with my growth spurt, I'm still a short bastard. Not fair.

Mello doesn't slow up until I actually trip, almost falling flat on my face and only managing to save myself by grabbing onto his belt as my knees hit the ground. Fuck my life. Worse still, my hand's almost over Mello's crotch, and he's making no movements to help me up, instead just staring at me blankly.

"Asshole."

My annoyed grumble breaks the silence as I release my boyfriend to push myself up from the floor, swearing loudly as I realise I've ripped the knees out of my favourite jeans. Hell, I'm even bleeding on them a bit! Fucking hell! Growling angrily, I stomp off towards the car, aware of a sudden burst of laughter from behind me. Three guesses who that is.

Reaching the car before Mello, I raise my leg to give the damn thing a harsh kick. Okay, so maybe it's unnecessary, but it'd make me feel better... Sadly, arms wind around my body before I get the chance, and when I turn around to chew the blond out on his need to drag me across a car park, I find my mouth otherwise engaged, Mello's tongue immediately taking advantage of my shock to push past my lips and into my mouth, making me squeak a little, once again thoroughly surprised.

Pretty much the next thing I knew, I was pressed against the door of the car, my hands pinned beside my head against the window, my groans flowing freely as Mello nipped and sucked at my neck, seeking out all of my most sensitive spots and driving all rational thoughts from my head.

It doesn't seem very long before he pulled back, leaving me panting and blushing, my hands not moving even after they're released from my boyfriend's strong grip. There's a long pause while I catch my breath, and Mello simply watches me, waiting, I think. Hell knows what for.

Slowly, I find it possible to breathe again, and I slowly push myself off the car, blush still firmly in place. "Um... Should we... go?" The question's as quiet as I can make it, finding everything about the currently situation a little bit awkward. I'm not really a PDA person, as a rule... Too much making out in public involved. And yet, here I am. Fuck.

Slowly, we both move to get in the car; Mello with a rather smug look on his face and me... Well, I'm probably just looking gormless. And horny, don't forget horny. Because that's what happens when I get pushed up against surfaces and made out with, apparently... Honestly? It doesn't surprise me that much. My libido's obviously improving or whatever it is that it does.

The car journey passes in pretty much silence, if you don't count the radio playing in the background. I pretty much just turned that on to avoid total silence and the pains of making small talk though. Oh dear fuck. I'm such a bloody girl... That sucks. Seriously sucks.

When we get, I move quickly to avoid being pinned to the door, quickly escaping into the kitchen, and instantly surprised by a present lying on the counter top. I feel Mello place a hand on my shoulder and I squeak, quickly lunging at the neatly wrapped parcel and making incoherent noise to try and distract him from me.

"Oh, what's that?" he asked, taking the box from my hands easily and quickly finding a small tag on it, flipping it over to read the names on it. "Ah. L and B must've dropped by when we were out!" He sounds genuinely happy, and I sigh in relief, flopping down onto one of the stools and grabbing an apple, munching calmly on it as my dear boyfriend tears the paper away from the rather ambiguous-looking box.

My eyes are attracted to the window, where I watch rain begin to fall, before my head snaps back around at a soft gasp and chuckle are head from Mello's direction, and I find him staring into the box, a smirk curling up the corners of his lips. He slowly closed it again, before standing up, box tucked under his arm now as he grabs my hand, pulling me in the direction of the bedroom. My pulse immediately speeds up, unsure of what the hell those demons could've gotten for my boyfriend that would invoke this sort of reaction.

Shit. This can't be good... At all.

* * *

**Well... There we go :D I wonder what L and B could've possibly gotten for Mello...? :3 I'll be interested to hear your suggestions, if you'd like to leave 'em? :D Well... I don't really have anything to say, for once :O Ah well XD**

**Have a lovely day/night, kiddies~! :D**

**~D**


	10. Fuck Like A Star

Handcuffed. To a bed. Shirtless, though I know I'm gonna be losing my pants soon to. Oh _fuck._ No, seriously. That's what's gonna happen.

I mean, who's fucking idea was it to buy Mello handcuffs for his birthday? Oh that's right, B and L. Some fucking help they've been. And I know that's not all in that fucking box, because I can hear Mello going through it just out of my line of vision. Bloody hell... That sucks. Like, seriously. I don't wanna have kinky birthday sex... Doesn't this make it even more like rape? I mean, sure, I'll enjoy it and all... But this is kinda weird. Damn.

I make a lame attempt at struggling, since the handcuffs aren't any little kiddie plastic shit that you could break my flexing to wrists a little. Hell no. These are... Well. Metal, for one. And fluffy, actually. What the fuck? Adult stores, I officially hate you all.

And so, it comes as quite a suprise when I find myself face to face with Mello again, that dangerous smirk in place as he stares down at me. Now, that's a little bit closer than I'm currently happy with. Sadly, I don't exactly have the chance to push him back and try and regain my badly popped personal bubble.

Instead, my bubble gets even more crushed, Mello's lips finding mine as his hands move to tug at my belt, getting rid of it in seconds. I dunno how he does that, to be honest, but I don't have much time to dwell on that, since within the minute my jeans had met the same fate as the leather, landing on the floor far out of my reach. Then again, anything that isn't within five centimetres of my fingers is out of my reach. He could or put them on my face and I wouldn't have been able to reach them.

I hope he doesn't blindfold me.

Ok, that might sound retarded, but trust me. I can't deal with not being able to see. When I used to go to little kiddies parties – the ones where you played organised games while the parents stood about and chatted, y'know the type? – I always used to freak out at the games where you had to wear blindfolds. I dunno why. Probably some weird fear of the dark or something. Fuck knows. I do know, however, that I'm gonna kick him right in the centre of those tight, silky red boxers if he tries to put one on me.

There's a pause while Mello plays with some stuff I can't see, and then I hear a soft squeak. It takes me a moment to realise that I was the one that actually made the sound, and a little longer to realise I'm talking. Shit.

"Um... There won't be any blindfolding... Right, Mello?" He looks up, slightly surprised, before frowning and tossing something off the bed. I now officially hate L and B. And if B wasn't so damn scary, I'd kick him in the fucking balls when I next see him. But I won't, since I kinda value my life.

Sighing softly, Mello moves back to me, fingers stroking slowly over my wrists, which are still held firmly captive by those fucking retarded handcuffs. For a moment I think he's about to take pity on me and release me, but that hope is quickly thrown to the dust as he smirks again, fingers sneaking down my body to tug lightly at the waistband of my boxers while he sets about softly nibbling and sucking at the skin of my neck.

And yeah, even though I am pissed about being restrained when there's obviously no need for it, I can't help but respond to the attack at the sensitive expanse of skin just above my pulse point, squirming a little and accidentally making my underwear ride a little lower, exposing a little more skin to Mello's greedy fingertips.

Greedy because they just keep _touching_, unable to leave a single patch of uncovered skin alone, making me twitch and wriggle every so often as he finds areas that cause more of a reaction than others, abusing said areas mercilessly before moving on to find somewhere else to put his hands.

I groaned softly as his fucking teasing hands finally decided it was acceptable to move back to my boxers, tugging them down to my knees so he could put his hand _there_, forcing me to bite my lip to avoid gasping out, or probably making some loud, effeminate noise of pleasure. Don't judge me, damnit!

It continues in this way for quite a while – it feels like ages to me, anyway – before I start becoming unable to keep back my voice, soft moans steadily growing louder as the seconds ticked by, and I could actually feel my body about to burst (not literally) just as he stopped, chuckling darkly. Yeah. He knows perfectly well what he just did, and it doesn't make me fucking happy.

So, being the total fucktard I am, I wriggle and groan and let my legs twitch about as Mello slowly strips himself down, leaving my underwear halfway down my legs. Why the fuck he decided that'd work I'll probably never know, so I try to ignore it. Not that it's easy, since it kinda restricts my movements.

My eyes follow the movement of his left hand as it gropes about on the bed to retrieve something while he happily plays with himself with his other hand, not even seeming to be thinking about what he's doing. What a knob. No pun intended, pervert.

I raise an eyebrow as I take in the appearance of the small tube he eventually picks up, frowning a little and whimpering as he just smirks, flicking open the lid after checking the label and chuckling softly. Now that makes me nervous. Or rather, it would've made me nervous if I wasn't almost in pain with how badly I needed release. Seriously, it's not even funny... Another reason why being handcuffed sucks.

He didn't seem to notice though, instead focusing on slowly covering his first three fingers in the slightly bluish, translucent lubricant. That on its own was enough to make me blush, even without the thought as to where those fingers were going to actually be put. And yeah, I know perfectly well where they're going, thank you very much, but I'm trying not to focus on that right now, because it makes me ache almost painfully.

I make a strange sound of objection as he leans over my body and rolls me onto my front, one of his fingers sliding easily into me and making me feel vaguely whore-ish. Don't question it, ok, it's just... Weird. Yeah.

Blushing at the position this put me in – basically arms and face against the pillows at the top of the bed, with my butt stuck up in the air and held in place by his hands on my hips – I wriggled a little, managing to get the slightest bit of fraction from his arm, which just about brushed over... more sensitive parts of my anatomy. And trust me, that kind of touch when you're that close isn't pleasurable as much as it's painful. Really painful.

He seems to realise this, and as he pushes another finger into my entrance he takes hold of my arousal, squeezing slightly as I immediately buck my hips forwards, groaning loudly, although the sound gets kinda muffled out by the pillow I've crushed my face into. Which is also sort of restricting my breathing, but I'm getting enough oxygen, for now at any rate.

He makes a soft groaning sound as he pulls my body back into place with the hand on my cock – weird feeling, let me tell you – and I take a wild guess that maybe he's already imagining something perverted. Y'know, since it _is_ Mello and all.

Rather suddenly, I feel a really odd tingling sensation spreading throughout my body, and I twitch, biting down on the soft material underneath me to stifle my sounds, my fingers and toes curling up as my body rocks back a little against Mello's hand. I have to muffle another loud groan, realising he's pretty much up to his last knuckle. Fuck.

I can't help but wonder how this must look to him, but quickly shake the thought from my head, my body shaking slightly from the onslaught of sensations; he's still slowly stroking me.

I suddenly gasp out, my whole body going rigid as he presses against my prostate, hand still slowly moving as I buck forwards, releasing rather violently over his hand and the bed, my legs immediately sliding out from underneath me as I feel Mello removing his fingers from me, that strange, tingling sensation still somewhere it really shouldn't be as I feel something larger pushing against me.

Groaning a little, though even I can't tell if it's in objection of not, I turn my face away from the pillow, panting for breath as I feel myself begin to harden all over again, my nails biting into my palm hard enough to leave small marks that I can still feel even when I uncurl them to grasp the headboard as he sheaths himself in a single solid movement, moaning loudly as that weird tingling amplifies itself tenfold, my whole body shuddering a little as he thrusts shallowly into me, almost experimentally, grunting softly.

I moan loudly, pushing back against him in a way very, very unlike myself. Yeah, I'm horny, what of it?

He seems to like it though, since moments later I'm back in the position I was in before, only this time it's definitely not his fingers pumping in and out of me, slowly picking up speed and becoming rougher, making me yelp and groan each time he thrusts in, pushing me closer and closer to the edge again as the hand I already came in moves to stroke me again, lubricated by... Well. Yeah.

Blushing a bright red, I can't help but moan out his name, barely seconds away from begging before he hits my prostate, hard, and it feels so much better this time as he grinds against me, almost making me scream at the sheer _sensation_.

It carries on for what feels like both an eternity and a second, before I yell out my second release, at the same time he moans his, and I feel warmth filling me even further, making me groan as he both collapse against the sheets.

"H-happy birthday... Mello. I love you.."


	11. Undisclosed Desires

**Wow... Ok! So, I actually almost forgot to upload this... oops ^^' but I did remember, and here it is! :D YAY! :D Ok... So, I'm sorry about the lack of author notes last chapter, I would usually have had something bright and witty to say... But I was reeeeeally rushed posting mah smuttles, so um... Yeah, no notes :O But hey, what's a writer to do XD So... it's almost Christmas... 6 days, in fact! WHOOO! :D Aaand... Yeah, that means I've got to have a chapter ready for Boxing Day :O Darn XD Ah well :3 Too bad these little guys are a little behind, eh? Otherwise I could have their Christmas up at the same time... XD Ah well! :D Anyway!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own T_T**

**Warnings - swearing and whatnot! :O**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I woke up the following morning sore and sleepy, but also... Kinda content. Though that probably had less to do with the steady throb of pain in my ass, and more to do with the fact that somewhere during my sleepy haze, Mello must've uncuffed me, and we're currently curled together in a rather intimate way. Y'know, limbs tangled, arms around the other's body, pressed together completely... But not in a sexual way. Yeah.

Of course, it doesn't take me long to realise that I'm rather less clean than I'd like to be; covered in bodily fluids... Two in particular. So, I start the long, difficult attempt at unwinding Mello's limbs from my own without waking him up, because I know if I do, my serene morning will be shattered by perverted comments, and probably sex.

Shockingly, I actually manage it. Admittedly, it does take me over ten minutes, but still! I can have my achievements while they're here, right? Yeah.

I quickly decide not to look in the box sitting on the floor at the end of the bed; I get this feeling I really, really don't wanna know what other kinky shit L and B gave my boyfriend. I mean, it's great that they're all into that kinda shit, but I'm really... Not...

There's a long pause in movements while I think, my mind immediately racing despite the early hour. And yeah, I know it's early. Why? Because no-one closed the curtains and it's still dark outside. But anyway... What if Mello wants a sort of... Kinky relationship? The sort where it's all about trust for your partner and... Holy shit...

I pretty much instantly break into a cold sweat, panicking as I wonder if maybe I'd lose the single most important thing in my life just because we need different things... I sit back down rather suddenly, my legs shaking – and not just because they feel like jelly from yesterday.

I mean... L knows Mello, right? So if L buys him that kinda stuff... Then...

A soft hand lands on my shoulder, and I jump and spin around to find myself face-to-face with said blond boyfriend of mine. The proximity makes me squeak, and I crash backwards off the bed. A split second later finds me winded and trying to catch my breath, still sweating profusely as Mello stares down at me with a slightly amused expression.

"What's gotten you so wound up?"

Sure, it's a pretty simple question, but all I can do is swallow loudly, looking incredibly embarrassed as I grope about on the floor for some boxers. Because fucking hell, there really ought to be some here somewhere...

Sadly, there aren't any, so I just look like a total moron with a twitchy hand. I quickly pull my hand from the floor and use it to comb roughly through my hair, probably making me look insanely... Panicked? Jeez, Matt, calm the fuck down already! Mello's not going to leave you!

Yeah... That seems to sound about right in my head. It sounds better than thinking he is gonna ditch me, anyway... Yeah. I'm just panicking too much for no reason. I guess I must've visibly relaxed, face smoothing out back into my previous, happy expression, since he raises a questioning eyebrow at me. So, naturally, I just smile brightly at him before hauling myself to my feet and heading to the dresser to find myself some clean boxers.

I can tell Mello's just watching me as I move; I've got the weird prickly feeling on the back of my neck that you always get when someone's watching you. Yeah, you know the one. It makes me shiver a little, but I ignore it, instead just pulling up my underwear and wandering aimlessly to the window to find myself staring blankly across a sea of... white.

Snow.

I only had a week left of school as well... I'd bet my left butt cheek school's closed. Fuck. YES! Immediately, I spin away from the window and start my victory lap of manic headbanging and leaping about, somehow managing to completely avoid barrelling into my boyfriend as he stares blankly at me with an expression that shows quite clearly that he's totally baffled by my weirdness this morning.

Especially since, when I finally calm down, I head straight to my laptop and fire it up, hell bent on checking the website to check. I mean, there's gotta be at least five inches out there... That's enough, right? Hell, anything over one inch is enough to get everyone's sorry asses out of that hellhole! Score!

I scan the list quickly, grinning as I realise that yeah, we are in fact totally free! Ah... I could just float off on a randomly floaty thingy of happiness. Yeah, it's that bloody fucking awesome. Y'know why? Because it means I don't have to put up with Near for like... a month or something! That's awesome. Sure, it's totally asshole-ish of me, but seriously... He gets boring. Even if he is related to the guy that gave Mello bloody sex toys for his birthday.

Sighing happily, I immediately lunge for the bed, only to be caught mid-leap by a rather strong arm around my middle, holding me back. I turn, pouting, and find myself rather close to the aforementioned blond, who's looking very much like a man who wants some answers, and very quickly.

"Someone's crazy this morning... What, do you get high off my cum or something?"

My face immediately heats up, turning bright red in a matter of seconds as he watches, looking rather pleased with himself for that one. I'd like very much to wipe that smirk off his face, but I can't currently think of anything smart or witty to say. Have I ever mentioned what a wonderful shade of blue his eyes are?

"I... I don't have school today..."

At that, he simply bursts out laughing, and I can't help but scowl; it's at my expense, after all. Shrugging it off quickly, I worm my way out of his grip and snuggle myself up happily under the duvet, determined to sleep for at least five more hours before I woke up again and had lunch.

Mello seemed to have other ideas, however, since he hauled me rather roughly up and out of the bed, slinging me over his shoulder – I noticed quickly that he'd found some boxers at some point – and carrying me from the room.

"Have you seen the fucking snow, Matty? We're gonna eat and then we're gonna go and have a snowball fight!"

I'm not entirely sure how much of a say I actually have in any of this, since he's already deposited me on the kitchen table and is busying himself making toast, frying eggs and shoving some water into the kettle to make coffee. I simply flop back, linking my hands behind my head and trying to find the ceiling interesting as the smell of Mello's cooking slowly fills the room, making me sigh contentedly and sit up a little to watch him.

"Almost ready, be patient," he immediately calls over his shoulder, laughing at my rather surprised expression as he curious look was answered almost psychically. I swear, he's like... magic or something.

Maybe I am high... Heh.

* * *

**Yeah... So, it's wasn't all that long, but hey, at least it's here? :D I mean... You've gotten a lot of writing done for you recently! I've been working my ass off! ... Actually, I've been lazing about indoors wishing I had something to do XD And it finally snowed. The day after school finished. FML! The only good part... It might snow on Christmas. And being the romantic twathead I am... I really want a white Christmas! :D Yay! Because snow is pretty :3**

**Anyway... reviews are the snow to my winter? How weird :D XD **

**Have a nice day/Christmas/etc! Hope everyone gets epic presents, and those of you that don't celebrate christmas... *GLOMP!* :D**

**~D**


	12. What The Hell

**AH! Well, I hope you all had an epic christmas and didn't get too drunk on new years' XD I know, I haven't updated in... too long. one or two weeks? I dunno, I only found out the days of the week again yesterday and decided I had to update today XD :D Go me? Meh XD I hope everyone's enjoyed their holiday, and that no-one got stuck at airports... Bloody snow. Meh. Anyway, sorry for the small break, but I've been busy as hell! christmas with my immediate family at home, boxing day at my dad's sister's place with the kids running riot [they annoy me a little... but you gotta love 'em, right? :D] and then new years [I was up until... 2am?] with my immediate family, minus my grandma this time :3 I tried getting drunk around midnight, then remembered I hate bubbly with a passion XD I managed about a mouthful and gave up. Damn. XD And then we set off fireworks. :3 And that, my dears, is why I haven't updated XD**

**This chapter was beta'd by LOTTEHH! :D**

**Disclaimer - I own a graphics tablet named Zexion. But not Death note, alas! D:**

**Warnings - bad lanaguage and general nakedness :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Breakfast passed without incident – surprisingly – and within minutes of him finishing the washing up I found myself bundled up in fuck only knows how many layers, most of which I'm pretty sure are Mello's anyway, with warm gloves covering my hands. And in an apartment with heating... Well, it's not too fun. Unless you think fun is sweating yourself to death. Yeah, I thought not.

Though, that doesn't last long, since pretty much the second we get outside I realise it's gotta be way below freezing. We're talking minus numbers here, and while maybe not too many of them... enough to make my nose want to shrivel up and die. Thankfully, it doesn't, and I'm left to look about the pristine blanket of perfect snow, marvelling in the wonder that is nature...

...When a snowball hits me in the back of the head. Hard.

I spin around to scream at whichever little shit did that, and find myself face-to-face with a certain gorgeous blond, who currently has a wicked grin on his face. It takes me about half a second to make the connection, and when I do, I stomp off, fuming, to make some snowballs of my own to chuck at my boyfriend. Because throwing cold things at Matt ain't smart. And I won't hear a word against my crappy mutilation of the English language, thanks.

What followed was, in all honesty, nothing short of absolutely fucking hilarious. Partially because my aim sucks some serious ass, and Mello's in like... super-sniper. No fucking kidding. And also partially because I managed to get a handful of snow down the back of his coat, and I almost pissed myself laughing as he hopped about like a nutter screaming like a little girl about how fucking freezing it was.

Of course, that didn't go without payback. Payback in the form of snow down my fucking PANTS. Yeah. And ok... maybe I did my own share of girly squealing at that, but holy fucking hell, can you blame me? No way, because I swear, there was ice up my ass! Not cool. But he seemed to find it bloody hysterical. Which, I suppose, is understandable... Meh.

After that, it pretty much turned into a groping session with snow involved, both of us attempting to get snow in places snow should never have to go, ending up soaking and shivering. It was roughly at that point – after I threw one more snowball, which surprisingly hit its mark; Mello's ass – that we decided maybe now would be a good time to go back inside. Have a drink of something warm, shower, all that jazz.

And so, we trekked back upside, Mello forcing me to strip down to my boxers on the welcome mat so that I wouldn't drip everywhere in his apartment. Admittedly, he did do the same – he's gorgeous wet, just saying – but that's really not the point. Now I'm even colder, which is lame. So, while he goes to dump all our soggy clothing into a laundry basket, I go and curl up behind the sofa, next to the radiator. Because that's an amazing place to be when you're cold.

I even managed to get a few cheap giggle out of it too, since it took Mello about ten minutes to find me. It's surprisingly fun going 'warmer, warmer... no, colder..' as he tries to find me. Sure, I'm childish, so sue me. It's bloody fun.

When he eventually finds me, I reward him with a quick kiss, scrambling away and towards the bathroom when he attempts to get a little more than just the chaste touch of lips, making sure to remember to lock the door so I can clean up in peace. It's not that I'm opposed to Mello's naked body being very, very close to me... It's more that it'll just make this take even longer, and I currently just really, really want to get my ass into some jeans and a hoodie. Why? Because they're warm and dry, duh.

I'm done pretty quickly, and it only takes me a moment or two to towel my hair into some semblance of dryness, before I unlock and skip from the small, tiled room, towel secured in place for about four seconds before a strong hand latches onto it, and almost instantly I'm sent sprawling, the white, fluffy material that had been kindly hiding my package now very much _not_ doing that, instead sitting smugly in Mello's hand, almost like it's mocking me. Bastard towel.

Seconds later sees the two of us dashing about his apartment while Mello tries to catch me and I try to get into the bedroom so I can clothe my currently bare ass. Because, as fun as it is to like.. screw, and stuff... I'd like to be able to walk when Christmas comes round. Which is pretty soon, now I think about it. Especially if I end up having to spend time with my parents during the festivities. Bleh.

Actually, attempting to avoid a good fucking is making me pretty athletic; I think I've vaulted the couch at least twice, and we've been running for about ten minutes and I've barely broken a sweat. Fuck yes – Matty's getting fitter! Maybe not much, but so far I've been able to outrun Mello... Now I just need him to trip and I'll be able to make it to safety...

And so, with all my gamer skills kicking into place, I set up the perfect tactic, which involves the coffee table and one of my boots... I just have to hope it'll work. Doubtful, but hey! At the very least, he'll be a little careful and give me valuable seconds to reach my destination.

Trying not to make any lame references as I run, I kick my boot into his path, and – as expected – he swerves to try and avoid it... Straight towards the coffee table, almost tripping as he tries to avoid smashing into it. And, whooping loudly, I crash into the bedroom and slam the door closed behind me. Now, right... Now I'm exhausted. I quickly flick the lock across the door and move to find myself a clean pair of dry boxers, my foot aching a little from when I stepped on a pen that somehow ended up on the floor during our rampage.

Quickly dressing, I unlock the door to find myself face to face with a rather annoyed Mello. I give him my best Cheshire cat grin, before lunging for the sofa and TV remote, relaxing as I spread myself across the cushions, flipping my boyfriend of in the most affectionate way possible.

"Get yourself warm and cleaned up and I'll think about it, kay?" He simply pouts his adorable little pout and stomps towards the bathroom, and I grin, rather proud of my achievement. Score one for Matt. I'm pretty sure I'll pay for it later, but hey... Since when did sex count as a punishment?

My cocky mood disappears rather suddenly as I remember that box of... fuck only knows what that Mello received from B and L. Oh shite.

I swear a little at the TV – some cartoon's on, and people are throwing shit about, like I care – before grinning again. Maybe I just need to be a little more open... Meh. Can't say that'll ever happen. Snickering, I flick through channels until I find something that looks interesting, which turns out to be Pokémon. Works for me.

Oh, did I mention I'm kinda bipolar? Just putting it out there. I skip through moods like a fucking girl. And that's not 'cause I'm flamingly gay, bastard.

Actually, I'm not even that flaming. As far as I'm aware, I'm pretty much your average gamer, give or take a few quirks. Well, I'm like a gamer in the way that I kick ass at games and have a minimal social life. But I do have a sexy boyfriend and zero virginity. I shall call it 'taking one for the team' and snigger at everyone while I still can.

Completely randomly, I consider doing a little hacking. Not for money or anything – banks are fun though, I gotta say... So what if it's illegal? They'll never catch me~! – just for the hell of it. Mess with one of those big social networking sites or something. Change everyone's pictures to someone's butt or something. I dunno.

Chuckling at the absurd idea, I kick my feet off the couch and onto the coffee table as I hear Mello shut off the water and exit his shower. After all, I'm a good guy. He can have a space on the sofa if he wants. See, total gentleman right here, bitches. Yeah, maybe I just ruined that. Whatever.

I grin over at the surly blond as he leaves the bathroom, earning myself a glare, though his eyes are slightly heated, making me feel vaguely nervous for my ass, though I don't show it. Instead I just jerk my thumb towards the bedroom, the motion very clearly saying 'run along now, dear'. He smirks at me instead of glaring this time and heads in the direction I pointed him in, but not without swaying his hips in a very, very tantalising fashion.

As much as I'd like to be able to say that I didn't just get a boner... I can't. Fuck. Now I've gotta will this bastard down before he gets back here and has the satisfaction of seeing it.

Fuck my teenage hormones.

* * *

**Well.. That weren't too bad, aye? :D My grammar's shot, I swear XD Too much candehh and happiness for D this holiday XD And I'm meeting up with my darlings of best friends tomorrow! Score! :D I already gave mah Mels her present though... I got impatient and felt the need to see one of my friends after far more family time than I'm used to.. and church. Don't get me wrong, people can be religious if they want and all... but damn I don't like it in there XD I just don't belong :3 A yaoi-loving, bad mouthed aethiest :D Ah well, what can ya do :3 **

**I hope everyone's had epic holidays, and with any luck, I'll be updating regularly again now! :D**

**~D**


	13. Black Carousel

**Oh. My. Fucking. God. It's been what, a month and a half? And after I said I'd update regularly again... Fucketty fuck fuck. Sorry, you guys T_T I'm such a freaking fail... But yeah. I'm updating today. Because pretty soon [7th Feb, though I'll admit I thought it was today XDD] it's gonna be TR's first birthday. That's right kiddies, come the monday, I'll have officially have been writing this fanfiction for a year. And holy SHIT does time move too fast! It makes me feel old, y'know? XD And I hope anyone who's been reading this since the very beginning feels old too!**

**I plan on having an update ready on Sunday... But it'll be uploaded on Monday as TR's official birthday present from it's mother~! So I'm really sorry, and I hope this short-ass chapter makes up for my uselessness... and I promise a long, and smutful chapter come the 7th!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned Death Note... Well. ;)**

**Warnings - Bad language. That's it, I think...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I'll be totally honest. The days to Christmas passed so damn fast, I don't even know what happened to them! One minute me and Mello were having some serious warming up sex (after being outside in the snow for fuck only knows how long) and the next... I'm sitting in front of the TV and watching some music program that's replaying every Christmas song that was ever made in the past couple of decades or something.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm all for old songs and shit, but... There comes a limit, y'know? And that tends to be after the first few hours. It's only made worse by the fact that Mello's been playing the same heavy metal CD on repeat since... Well, probably since I've been watching this shit. Well, I don't mean it like _shit_-shit... Just as in I'm-really-pissed-off-and-wish-there-was-something-else-on-TV-shit. Because _that_ makes sense. Whatever.

I pull a face; Mello's cooking, but I've been totally banished from the kitchen in order to stop me and my teenager-y ass eating everything. Pft, like I would. It's not like I'd eat _everything_... Maybe just some of the snacks. And maybe a mince pie or twelve... Maybe some of the turkey... Oh, you get the fucking idea. I would've eaten it all. Or, as much of it as I could've. Whatever.

Anyway, the point stands. I'm stuck in a room with nothing but a television that seems to only have two channels at the moment; I can either watch Christmas hits on repeat or I can watch the 'Christmas specials' of about a million programs I've either never heard of or couldn't give two shits about. Woot fucking woot. I can hardly stand the motherfucking excitement.

I slump back, staring blankly at the ceiling as I try to blank out the irritating crap in the background. Sure, I could've played some random games, but I already completed all the ones I might've wanted to replay this week, so... Yeah. Nothing else to do, really. And that, my friends – or not, whatever – is why the TV hasn't been abandoned in favour of my DS, or PlayStation, or whatever. Because I don't wanna play pointless, mindless games for no reason. I have to be in the right mood, even though that makes me sound a little bit loony. Ah well, what can a guy do, eh?

After what feels like hours (it was only ten minutes, I checked the clock) Mello reappeared, wiping his hands clean on a tea towel of some form, a pleased smirk on his face as he swung it so it was sitting happily over his shoulder, placing his hands on his hips.

"Right, kiddo. You aren't to step foot in that kitchen at all, not even if you're starving. If that's the case, you will ask, and I'll get you something. Get it? You aren't allowed in!"

Something about that lecture thingy makes me feel very, very young. And insecure. Am I really that much of a glutton that Mels won't even let me near food in case I eat it? Fuck. Once I've eaten everything in that kitchen, I'm so going on a diet. Or, I would, except I'm far too lazy to eat all that healthy shit. And I doubt Mello'd buy me loads of fancy-ass healthy crap, anyway. That stuff's expensive as hell!

Oh yeah, I'm not a girl, either. Self-respecting guys don't go on diets, as far as I'm aware. Though, I'm not really 'self-respecting', I guess. Eh, whatever. I've stayed skinny this far.

I suddenly realise I never responded to Mello, and that I probably also look like I'm planning on how best to break into the kitchen while he sleeps and eats everything. So, I just nod and stand up to stretch, ignoring his raised eyebrow and the slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! Listen to me, damnit, Matt! Don't eat the food! Don't eat it!" He sounds a little bit like some kid throwing a hissy fit, but I let it slide, knowing that he spent fucking ages cooking tomorrow's meal, and he'd be mad if I went and ate the whole frigging thing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I agreed to let your parents come over here for Christmas, since they wanted to spend the day with you... Though I'll be there, too. I'm going for a shower now."

My jaw practically hits the floor, and it takes me a short while to process the information that was just thrown so casually at me. When I do realise though, I immediately fling myself from the sofa and across the room, sprinting to violently attack the now very locked bathroom door, somehow managing to hear Mello's laughter through my own slightly hysterical screams of 'how could you?' and 'are you fucking insane?'. Good times, eh. Great that I get on with my parents so well.

But still! He could have at least... Oh, I don't know, TOLD ME! I mean, when the fuck did he even go and organise all this shit? I mean sure, I would've said no straight out and left no room for discussion, but holy flying fuck! Urgh, my parents are gonna ruin my first Christmas with Mello... At least they didn't gatecrash his birthday... But still! I know B and L will have gotten him even more inappropriate fucking toys, which means I won't be able to open anything until they leave in case I get something gross and accidentally leave it somewhere my mum might find it, or worse, find it. I don't want her going through my stuff.

And it was with that attitude – teenaged and moody – that I took my shower and flopped into bed in Mello's boxers, rolling the entire duvet around myself, just to be awkward. I could hear him sigh as he walked in after finishing off his nightly chocolate bars, before ripping the thick material from around my body, almost knocking me out of bed at he simply chuckles and tucks me in 'properly', though I do manage to reject his attempts at snuggling.

It ends up being in vain though, since I wake up on Christmas day with two strong arms around my body and a warm body pressed up against my back, making me sweat a little despite the apparent lack of heat outside our little cocoon. I don't mind though, my anger from yesterday completely gone as I wriggled back a little bit, determined to stay as warm as possible. I fucking hate mornings.

Even if it is Christmas today. I damn well hope my mum's gotten me something decent to make up for ditching me with Light for waaaay too long.

* * *

**Well... I hope that wasn't too bad :D And... Maybe a review? I'd love to hear from those of you that've been around since this time last year, and those of you who just found this fic recent and enjoy it now! And for those of you who haven't given up on me, even though I'm failing at updating lately. **

**I hope everyone has a great day/evening/etc~! **

**Love to you all, my little lovelies! :D**

**~D**


	14. Trouble

**Uft. Well, maybe this is a bit more fillery than I intended... But I ended up getting totally caught off guard by how quickly my weekend went and... yeah. Still, I like this chapter, so whatever :D Ah, and I haven't had this checked over, so please forgive me for any mistakes ^^;**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TECHNO REJUMP AND BREATHE ELECTRONICA! :D *epicness***

**Never before have I written something for so long, and I swear on the lives of all the sexy japanese men [and all the other sexy men, too] that I'll do my best to get chapters up on Sundays from now on! :D**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, and to all my past reviewers, as well as those who don't review, and those who will review in the future! I swear, this fic wouldn't have gotten this far without all you guys :3 **

**Warnings - potteh language XD**

**Disclaimer - ... Just no.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Waking up on Christmas Day is one thing.

Waking up on Christmas Day with your lover's arms around you is pretty good, as things go.

Waking up on Christmas Day with your lover's arms around you, and knowing that your estranged parental units are gonna turn up soon in order to make you life hell is just plain shit.

So I'd hope it's pretty easy to understand why all I really wanted to do was curl up and hibernate until they'd left, then wake up, open presents, and maybe have sex with Mello, grab a bite to eat, and then go back to sleep until tomorrow. Sadly, that dear lover of mine doesn't tend to take that shit, so when he sits up, he drags me up too, the nice, warm duvet falling away from my body and leaving me shivering and annoyed.

Well, when I say annoyed, I really mean fucking furious, and about to start some mad, raging rampage around the house if I wasn't given warmth and food immediately. Which, naturally, wasn't given to me, so I wrenched myself from Mello's arms, throwing a mood ''morning' over my shoulder as I stomped off towards the bathroom.

I'll admit, the warm water of the shower was incredibly soothing as I cleaned myself off a bit, not wanting to smell like... bed. Because bed isn't how you ought to smell when dealing with adults that abandoned you. So, maybe I'm just being stupid now, but still! I'm angry and annoyed and just a little bit betrayed, so naturally, I'm on some mad-ass crazy rant. 'Cause y'know, I do that. A lot.

But yeah... Like I said, the water somehow manages to calm me down a bit, and helps me put my thoughts into some sort of coherent order. Which is almost like a miracle, if I'm honest. I've been mad for like, twelve hours or something now, and yet a good shower still fixes everything.

I'm such a fucking _girl_ sometimes.

My femininity being pushed aside for now, I quickly wash my hair, before cheerfully exiting the shower in a much better mood than the one I'd been in barely fifteen minutes ago. Yeah, sure, I take fast showers, so sue me. You don't have to be in there for hours to be clean, damnit!

With that in mind, I wrap one of those ridiculously fluffy towels that I swear just magically appear in the bathroom around my waist, quickly realising I hadn't grabbed any clothing before I'd huffed my ass in here. Which means I have to go and get clothes, while Mello stares at me like I'm fucking edible. Which, for the record, I'm pretty sure I'm not, unless you're into the whole 'eating people' thing. I'm pretty sure it's illegal, though.

Either way, I have to go into a room with my perverted, and probably horny older boyfriend. And as great as it is to be given attention, I really don't feel like sex right now. Even if it is with Mello.

So, I do something very girly, very childish, and very stupid. I wrap the towel tightly around my shoulders, so that I look like some weird, half-ghost-half-redhead towel monster thing. And, with my dignity in shreds, but my ass virginity for the day intact, I raise my head high and leave the bathroom, moving swiftly into the bedroom and ignoring Mello's arched eyebrow, almost feeling proud as I reach the dresser.

At which point I encounter a small problem. Both my hands are holding towel around my body. Which means neither of my arms are currently free to move about and get my clothes. Which means I'm going to have to let go of it, and risk it slipping in order to get my fucking clothing. I wish I had a little more foresight in these sorts of situations.

But I don't, so I end up with a towel hanging precariously off my shoulders as I scrabble to get my clothing before it falls off. Which, shocking, I manage, before being faced with yet another problem. My hands are now full of clothing.

Yeah, you got it. I'm a total moron, who obviously needs to be shoved in some loony bin for safe keeping. Damn.

Somehow, I managed to get dressed and eat breakfast without being raped, but now I'm left with one or two hours of vague panic and annoyance. Panic because I don't want to deal with my so-called parents, and annoyance because I have to. I really am a simple soul... I don't even have Mello to 'comfort' me in the form of sexual escapades though, which sucks major ass. I know, I said I wasn't in the mood for sex, and I'm still not, I just want someone to... kiss. Make out with, whatever. Same difference.

Either way, I've got absolutely no-one and nothing to hang onto and help me forget that my fucking parents are going to be showing up far too soon. And Mello is _still_ fucking cooking. I swear, I have no idea how much food we're going to be eating, but it's fucking nuts. No normal person needs the amount of food he's been cooking for today, I swear.

It's insanity. Absolute insanity. I took some time to replay part of an old Mario game, but I've already redone the levels so many times, I swear I could do it in my sleep. It took up barely any of my time, before I grew bored of the poor little Italian plumber, pushing the game system away from myself and flopping back.

I know, I know. It's blasphemy for me to reject Mario, or Sonic, or Link, but... Fuck! I'm just too antsy right now to play games. So, I'm drawn towards my laptop instead. I crack my knuckles as I wait for it to load itself up into a working state, before my fingers move to fly across the keyboard, quickly hacking into every wireless system in the apartment block, just as a quick warm up. I'd hate to get myself into something I'd get stuck on, just because my skills have gotten a little rusty.

As with all sports, warming up is crucial.

After that, I wandered about servers in the building, hacking into some to leave them viruses or messages, and generally just being a nuisance. It's fun.

I had planned on going on to hack something a little more important, but somehow, fucking about with the people living within a mile radius was far more fun, and managed to keep me occupied up until there was a knock on the door.

I heard Mello moving to answer it, and panicked a little, closing myself out of my own computer quickly and slamming the lid down, leaping to my feet as the three adults made their way into the room in a pretty damn eerie silence. I don't like silences, especially where adults are concerned. When adults are quiet, it means they're thinking, and that's a dangerous thing for them to do. Especially where my parents are concerned.

"Hello, Mail..." Mello paused a moment, before gesturing awkwardly for them to sit down. I can't help but smirk a little; at least he feels just as awkward as I do about this. That'll fucking teach him to invite my parents along without warning me beforehand.

"I'm going to make tea. Would either of you like any?"

I smile to myself; tea always seems to be the answer where adults are concerned, which I don't really understand... But hey. What can you do, eh? It's amusing when they both agree, just because all three of them look totally relieved. What I don't get is why the hell they're so early; it's not gonna be a decent time to each lunch for another hour or so.

Oh crud. They're going to want to _talk_, aren't they? Lame.

* * *

**Well. That's that, my silly, birthday-filler :D What can I say... It's kinda fillery. So, I promise that Sundays update will have drama, maybe some angst, and some good smexings :D Scouts honour. **

**But yes... Everything aside, I can't believe it's been a year... If you'd told me this time last year, while I sat and watched _Strictly_ that I'd still be writing this, and wouldn't be afraid of writing lemons, I would've laughed, most likely. Ah, how things change :D **

**Now, maybe some lovely birthday reviews? You don't have to, but... Well, the thought's there XD *total review whore* :D**

**I hope you guys all have a wonderful day today, on this beautiful anniversary of something I somehow created :D**

**~D**


	15. Who Knows

**Whelp! A chapter up on a Sunday, on time... What a change! :D But I did it, and now... yeah. I'm so sorry, but somehow Matt's Christmas has ended up spread across.. what, two weeks or something? Whoops. And I'm still not done, as you'll notice XD But hey, I'm incapable of writing long chapters at the moment.. So give me a break. I promise their new years will be in one piece :)**

**Also, for those who're gonna point this out, I know Matt's parents seem to be giving in a little too easily to all this, but don't worry! They're gonna turn up a lot for the majority of this fic, so... Yeah :3 :D Don't worry, there's gonna be plenty of parental angsting... :3**

**ALSO! HAPPY FRIGGEN VALENTINES! I want reviews from everyone who's single, and I'll reply to ya and be your Valentine! :D Because being unloved on Valentines sucks major ass. :3**

**Disclaimer - YO MOM. **

**Warnings - Bad language, I think...? :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Y'know, the words "we need to talk" are never, ever good, in any context. Not coming from a girl, not coming from a friend, and certainly not coming from your parents. Especially when you haven't seen said parents in fuck knows how long after they ditched you with your step-dad's son and are currently sitting in your secret lover's living room.

Worst part is, Mello isn't even here to be all smart and wonderful and bail me out of whatever mess I can get myself into just by opening my mouth. Well, he will be back, but not soon enough.

And so, that'd be my situation. Back to the present.

"Mail... We need to talk."

"Aren't we talking now?" Damn smart mouth. This is why Mello needs to talk for me, I reckon. I'm gonna get myself killed with my stupid 'smartass' comments. So not fucking cool.

"You know what I mean." Now, from what I can tell, my mum's pretty bright and bubbly and shit. And the current slight frown looks really wrong on her face. Then again, I could be totally off. I don't really know her that well, after all.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. What's the problem?" I lean back and kick my legs up onto the table, relaxing back against the back of the couch and trying to relax myself, mentally commenting about how damn _slow_ Mello is at making tea. That said, do we even still have tea? I only drink coffee and Red Bull, and he only drinks coffee and hot chocolate. Or chocolate milkshakes. Or chocolate sauce. But you get the idea.

"Well, you see, we, that is, Soichiro and I, we think that... You ought to come back. Home. And live with us again... So we can all be a family.

I really do try not to. I try so fucking hard I almost burst. But I laugh anyway. Soichiro immediately looks angry, and my mum looks crestfallen. Sadly, I don't really care.

"Yeah, right! I know you're my guardians or whatever, but you ditched me for years, y'know? Plus, I'm happy here, so really... I'd prefer to hang here rather than come live with two almost-strangers. That is, if Mello's alright with my staying here. And I don't see why he wouldn't be. And I'm sixteen soon, anyway, so I'd be leaving anyway within a two months. It's just not worth the trouble. No offence, I'm sure you're great people, but I'm happy here."

And with what was possibly the most I've ever said to my parents, I stood up, sending the peace sign in their directions as I saunter into the kitchen to glomp my boyfriend, who jumps a little, before twisting his head around to try and see me over his shoulder.

"Damn Mels, could you make tea any slower?"

"Actually, I was just letting you guys talk. You're really not gonna let them take you back?"

I shrugged, letting go of him and sliding neatly back to my feet, crossing my arms across my chest and pulling a face. "Not unless they use all of their parental abilities to drag my away..." My voice is quiet, but I know he heard me. After all, I'm not exactly trying not to let him hear me.

"I dunno if they'll be happy about it though... You ought to at least organise something with them, meet them every so often, y'know? They are your parents..."

"No, see, mum's my parent. Soichiro is just some guy," I mumbled, vaguely annoyed at the implication that I was related to him by blood, even though I say it that way enough myself. What a fucking hypocrite I am. But hey, we can't all be perfect, or whatever. Heh.

Mello sighs, quickly moving about to actually make tea, rolling his eyes at me as I follow him closely enough to get right in his way every time he tries to move, snickering to myself. Simple things please simple minds, and all that crap.

"Jeez, Matty, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna send you packing tonight!"

I quickly back off, pouting and moody (as fucking usual) as I seat myself firmly on top of the kitchen counter, earning yet another exasperated sigh, but instead of being booted off, Mello simply continues to boil water and get out cups and all that crap, pretty much ignoring me.

I could whine about that for ages, but in all honesty, I don't mind too much. It's alright to hang out without talking each other's ears off, y'know? I can live with a bit of quiet every now and then.

...

Ok, now I'm bored. And so, as all teenagers do, I ran off to graffiti some random building and drink excessively. Or rather, I wander off to me and Mello's room and pick up my DS, deciding to replay a Kingdom Hearts game, just for the sake of it. And possibly without using any of the level up chips, just to make it a little more interesting.

I have a feeling that my parents aren't gonna just drop the idea of me living with them, but I honestly don't wanna have to move out... It's not like I've got tons of stuff to pack up or anything, it's more that I'm far happier here than I was with Light, and happier than I can remember being when my mum was actually around. Sure, it's a little harsh, but... Still. Life's good here.

Sighing, I rolled onto my back, elbows getting a little bit sore from having been pressed into the duvet at a slightly awkward angle due to my gaming. Of course, this angle isn't much better, but still. I can pretend it helps, y'know.

For pretty much the rest of the time up until lunch, I stayed hidden in my room, and pretty much just rejected any attempt either of my so-called parental units made at trying to bring the subject of me being moved back into their home, talking loudly over them about something pointless or irrelevant, or both. Often both, actually, since the two seem to go hand in hand, don't they...

This carried on for... Far too long. Eventually – at about four, I think – they decided to take their leave, for which I was eternally grateful. Now don't get me wrong, I'm sure they're lovely people, but I'm more than a little bit upset about the whole ditching me for some six years of my life. And I reckon that's perfectly reasonable. They can't just march back into my life and demand I give up my current lifestyle. Well, they can, but I'm really not interested.

I mean sure, they're my parents and everything, but... Well, they're more like some aunt and uncle that you only see every few years, that live halfway across the continent or something. That's how it feels to me, anyway. Which reminds me, I need to find L and ask him how in the name of fuck they managed to find me here. I mean, damn...

It just has to be his fault. Everything seems to be, after all.

It's actually around the point that I'm sitting at the kitchen table while Mello scrubs dishes – I know, he actually does stuff like that... weird – that I realise they didn't drop by or anything, and also that me and my blond knob of a boyfriend haven't had the chance to exchange presents. So, naturally, I wander off while he's still busy, quickly hunting out the present I got him. With B's help, I'll admit. So... Yeah. Trust me, I wouldn't have really considered what I ended up getting him without B being there...

And so, I somehow manage to get my timing just right, making my way back into the kitchen just as he's turning round and drying off his hands, looking slightly surprised when he sees me.

"Ah, Matt! Ah... Give me a sec, I'll go get yours!"

The excitement in his voice surprises me a little, and I automatically fear the worst. He'd better not have gone and gotten me something... kinky. And weird. And kinky.

And so, barely a few minutes later, I'm sat down across a table, staring blankly at my newly unwrapped present with wide eyes while Mello smirks and chuckles, holding up his own present to look at it better.

"Nice..."

"What the..."

* * *

**Well... That sucked, right? :D Ah well, Happy Valentines, world of yaoi fanfiction XD **

**Also, if anyone's interested, I did a piece of SoraxRiku artwork for Valentines Day, it's on my dA account [KyuketsukiKokoro] and since it's currently alone and unloved, I figured I'd pimp it out a little bit here :) :D**

**But yeah, reviews are welcomed, and have a great valentines, everyone :D I know I won't ^^**

**~D**


	16. Lucifer

**Ok... I know. This is late, and sadly, smutless. Which is why I plan on -hopefully- having two chapters up ASAP.. 'Cause it's the half-term holiday right now, so I've got some time. So, with any luck, I'll finally finish Christmas Day, and be able to move on to New Years... ^^; Dayum, I'm slow... Anyway. Once again, my most sincere apologies for being such a fail at uploading on time, but I've been a leeeettle bit busy (with cosplaying and reading yaoi mangas online, mostly) and with any luck, this won't happen again *sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer - Do not own. D:**

**Warnings - Bad language. Lots, and lots, and lots of bad language. And Mello being a pervert, but what's new :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Y'know, there're moments in life where it feels like time has gone completely still, just so that you can stare blankly at something in absolute shock for just a little bit longer. And usually, those times are good, y'know, like finding your soul mate or something.

Those times are most certainly not good when you're sat across from your gay lover, staring at pieces of leather that shouldn't even be classed as _clothing_... And a pair of cat ears on a headband.

I think you get the idea. I mean, I was coerced into buying Mello a nice new leather vest, a brand spanking new rosary and some strawberry lube. Now, that, as far as I'm concerned, is alright. Relatively respectable, even if the lube is a bit... Well. Yeah.

Getting a _minor_ a _motherfucking cat suit_ is so far from 'alright', though.

You can argue if you want. I'm shocked the police haven't already broken down the door and arrested him. Not that I really want them to, but... A cat outfit... thing? Really? I changed my mind, too; 'cat suit' doesn't quite fit, since the word 'suit' implies that it's actually _clothing_. And I would dare anyone to try and plead the innocence of that... complete lack of material. Honestly.

In fact, I was half-expecting my fucking parents to bust their way into the room and start screaming at me for touching such disgusting items of clothing. Because I wouldn't put it past them. Weirder things have happened, after all. Like them being able to find me after I moved into Mello's house. I mean, geez, stalkerish much?

I shook my head, blinking rapidly before I refocused on the... outfit again, hoping that doing that would somehow, magically morph it into something less... Kinky.

I did kinda expect it though, I have to say. I mean, it _is_ Mello, after all... S'pose it shouldn't shock my quite this much. ... But still! He could've at least waited until my birthday...! I mean, for real? This is just...

Once again, my thoughts trail off, distracted as I am by the considerable amount of absolutely nothing I'm somehow still holding.

"Uhm... Mello... You are aware this is a size too small for me, right?"

Ok, so of all the things I could've picked to say, I had to comment on the sizing tag I just saw... So sue me. It's not like it's my fault I'm a total twat. Or maybe it is. Whatever. It's not like it really matters whose fault it is, anyway.

"Well, yeah... Why would I get something that's not going to be amazingly snug?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me, like that was the most fucking obvious thing in the whole fucking world. And of course, I assume by 'amazingly snug' he means 'almost painfully tight'. Because hell, I'm not even sure I'm gonna fit into this stuff... Something my size would've been 'snug'... Fucking hell...

During my rather moody, internal rant, Mello's already switched from the shirt he was wearing into the vest I bought him, the leather hugging him just right... Like a shiny, sexy second skin. Not that sibilance is really my thing, of course. He just looks good, and those words just happen to all start with 's'... Fucking hell, no judging. So what if I'm a dork.

"Aren't you gonna put yours on? Then maybe we could put my new lube to use..." he murmured, leaning over the table a little, making me back up immediately in some state of panic, and probably turn some embarrassing fucking shade of pink, too. Asshole.

Sadly, I don't have a huge amount of time to dwell on this, because my mouth is making some stupid, sarky comment about how my butt would soooooo look big in that.

Thank you, brainless mouth.

He only laughs though, pushing me off towards the bedroom so that I can change. Admittedly, I really hadn't planned on doing so. But as it turned out, either I was gonna change on my own, or Mello was going to change me. And somehow, I don't expect that'd be quite as amusing as I'm sure it would sound to anyone else. Possibly because it's _my_ body involved.

And yes, Mello touches my body a good deal anyway, but I think I owe it to my manly pride not to let him shove me into some outfit I'm absolutely certain was actually made for girls. Because seriously? Where would he get something like this for guys?

Unless he's like L and B; creepers. That would explain one hell of a lot... Aw, fuck. I knew this would be too fucking tight...

'Course, I can't really take it off, because Mello would just shove me straight back into it, but I swear on everything that is Nintendo – the old SNES included, bless it – that my _balls_ are being _crushed_. I guess that's what one size of difference can do to a guy. Stop him from ever sounding masculine.

So, I could make a million, zillion excuses about why I shouldn't leave the room. I could even lock the door, if I wanted to. Sadly, I didn't do this beforehand, and the damn blond already found his way in here, arms folded across his new fucking leather vest as he nods, like some weird pedo-stalker, or something. Then again, technically, I s'pose he is. But hey.

Which is why I'm currently backing away from the leather-clad, rosary-wearing, lube-carrying blond as he saunters towards me, looking very much like he's got all the fucking time in the world. And I guess, in some ways, he does. Sadly, all it really achieves is managing to make me ridiculously nervous and panicky. Well, damn.

Too bad for me, I suppose. Fucking hell.

Though, all things considered, I can't really complain. I mean, what? So I've got a sexy boyfriend with a healthy sex drive. Nothing too wrong with that, since I'm an overly hormonal teenager who's currently sporting the most _crushed_ boner in the history of ever. _And_ what's more, I can't fit any fucking underwear under these... Whatever the fuck these are. Leather hot pants or something. Which, just for the record, are designed for _girls_. Not for _guys_ who have _cocks. _

Just saying. I'm guessing by the lack of boob space put into the shirt... bondage... whatever, thing I'm currently in, this was in fact designed for a guy, so why, oh _why_ did they not think to make a little more space? Oh that's right. Because Mello decided that he'd squish my junk by buying a _size smaller_. Fucking hell.

I think I was trying to say I'm not too hard done by, actually... And I ended up on a rant about my poor, poor balls. Which, by the way, will probably never be able to produce sperm again without freaking out and thinking they're going to get murdered again. Learned reflexes for the fucking win.

Ah, the power of digression. Sadly, the amount of thought I'd been putting into my penis meant that I hadn't noticed Mello and his stealthy creeping across the room, up until the point at which I was actually shoved down onto the bed, immediately pinned down by a knee pressed against my rather bare thigh. Which I really don't appreciate. I mean, it's not like I'd be able to get up on my own in this stuff anyway...

Almost all thoughts are exploded straight out of my brain, though, when warm lips press roughly up against mine, tongue immediately seeking out entrance.

The worst part is, all I can really think about is the fact that the damn headband – fucking cat ears – is sticking awkwardly into my head at a very painful angle, and that _holy fuck_ I only just got into this outfit, and now he wants me out of it? What's the point? Why don't I just fucking run around _naked_?

Fucking hell.

All that said, I can't help but feel slightly thankful as the belt that was pretty much holding the leather around my hips was loosened off, just enough that the fucking material could be pushed away from my poor, abused boner. Yeah, it's a kinda weird mental image, right? 'Penis Rights'. But seriously. Nothing that tight should be legal. Fuck.

Of course, all the retarded thoughts of protesting and whining about said lower regions of my body are blown right out of my thought process as a large, warm hand closes around my slightly aching length, rubbing it just right, so that my head goes completely blank, focusing solely on the feeling that I fucking swear I've been denied from having for ages. Well... Maybe not ages. That's probably just the hormones speaking. But still!

It takes me an embarrassingly short amount of time before I'm already about to explode – figuratively, of course – and I can't help but try to squirm away from his hand, failing horribly. Not that it's particularly surprising – Mello's free hand was pressed against my hip, and his knee was still against my leg. Trapped.

* * *

**Well... I hope that was a sort-of-ok-ish chapter. Y'know, for it being late and all. I really need an editor or something to kick me up the ass, but... Yeah. **

**This is unbeta'd, too, just for the record, so feel free to point out any mistakes, and I'll probably just tell you what I meant to say, rather than actually doing anything to change it. I'm a lazy asshole, y'see. :D**

**Reviews are always welcomed, of course - they ish teh crumpets to mah Britishness~! and much pluff [a cross between luff (love) fluff, don't ask where the random 'p' came from :D] to... *checks email* Mustached Kira, I believe, who read the whole or TR and thus far into BE in... a couple of days? Thanks for all the reviews, anyway :D **

**And um... If anyone else is gonna ask, chances are, Matt's never gonna get to top... He's just too uke-ish, y'know? *sweatdrops* I dunno, I just don't favour him as a seme. Tisn't his place, as a minor and all XD**

**Anyways, have a great day, or evening, or whatever :D Oh, and before I forget, I did actually draw the outfit I considered for Matty, so um... I can put that on my dA, if anyone's interested in seeing what my rather peculiar mind came up with :3**

**~D**


	17. Terrible Things

**So, this is one of the longest chapter I've written in a while. Ooft. And I also swear to post a new chapter tomorrow, too! Aren't I a nice authoress? ^^; Ah... I only just finished this in time to post today. It's 95% smut, 5% crack. Or maybe a little bit more than that. EITHER WAY. This is officially 2064 words worth of me being a pervert. Daaayum. On the bright side, I promised myself I'd have you guys 2K words of MattxMello, so here it is. With a little B and L thrown in, just for teh lolz. I'm tired now XDDD**

**Disclaimer - Me no owny DN. Me owny TR & BE**

**Warnings - Smut. For realz. The most... kinky I've probably written. *blushes and hides***

**Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

So, I should've known something bad was going to happen, really. After all, I hadn't seen B and L all day, and I knew they hadn't given Mello presents. Or me, but I don't really know them so well.

It's always awkward though, when your boyfriend's best friend and the best friend's boyfriend burst into a room, while _your_ boyfriend is in the process of sucking you off, and _you've_ got barely any clothes on, even though everything is still very much on my body. The leather's cutting into my skin some few inches above my knees, completely trapping me from being able to escape. And trust me, I want to. But no, Mello had to pretty much disable my legs by cutting off the blood supply to them. What next, handcuffs?

Sadly, neither of the two almost identical social rejects – I'm not being harsh. I'm mad at them – seem to find anything wrong with me, and instead happily engage in conversation with Mello. Which meant he had to stop blowing me, which I guess was good, except, it didn't mean that I could cover myself. Because he continued to cheerfully wank me off, almost like he wasn't chatting with his fucking friend about things that I couldn't currently give two shits about. At least Mello's body was in the way of them getting a decent view of me.

My luck obviously ran out about then, because B boldly moved closer, holding out a small wrapped box, winking at me as he dropped it on the bed and moved back.

"L, just give him your gift and let's get going. You know I wanna fuck," he added in a low growl, making me flinch a little and turn my face away quite violently, blinking a little to myself. How, oh fucking _how_ had I ended up in this situation. I was happy when L tossed the present at Mello, who twisted around to catch it.

I was not happy with his parting words.

"Ah, Mello. If he isn't moaning, you're not holding him tightly enough. I'll see you at the New Year's party."

Death. I wish death on that man. Absolute, and complete, irreversible _death_. The thoughts were only magnified tenfold when Mello turned back to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his far-too-attractive face. And then he applies more pressure.

Obviously, I don't like to behave as I should. So when he does that, I bite down on my lip hard and squeeze my eyes closed, willing myself to stay silent. So, naturally, he takes on the challenge, tugging and rubbing and doing fuck knows what else with my body in an attempt to force me into opening my fucking mouth and moaning for him.

It feels kinda kinky, actually... I dunno. There's just something about it...

Yeah, I'm a motherfucking pervert. At least I'm not the only one, though. I mean, Mello's the one doing pretty much all the work. Yeah, he's a proper pervert. Of course, with the random tangent of my thought process, my self control slips a little, and I let out a very unmanly squeak as he licks the tip of my cock, raising an eyebrow at the sound, before rather suddenly deep-throating me, and I literally just collapse backwards on the bed, squirming about as I fought back the sounds that so badly wanted out.

See, I can control myself when I want to. Heh. Though admittedly, I have a bad feeling I'm going to have to pay for this later. Because hell knows, if Mello doesn't win, bad things happen. Bad, bad things. Probably involving handcuffs and a lot of lube. And hopefully not any pieces of silicon or whatever that want to come near my butt.

I wouldn't say I was a fan of plastic in that way, really. Then again, I've never tried it... But why bother when I've got a perfectly willing boyfriend? It's not like I need to pretend I'm getting some, when I can actually get some.

I get this feeling I missed the whole point of those... things. And I probably did, actually. Maybe I'll ask Mello some other time. That said, I expect I'd end up being a part of a far too visual explanation about the pros and cons if I did that. And as much as I love Mello, there are limits. And telling me what's good and bad while shoving plastic up my ass is a little over the limits, as far as I'm concerned.

Once again; totally distracted. I don't even know how that's possible. If I were any easier to distract, I'd be a motherfucking goldfish, I swear.

Of course, with my digression came the loss of my control, moans now flowing freely from my mouth as he I squirmed about, not sure if I was trying to evade Mello's mouth or get closer, my hips twitching up every so often – each time his tongue or lips move over a particularly sensitive part of my lover anatomy. So in all honesty, I was probably slightly more of a writhing, sweating mass than I'm making it sound like. Huh.

Of course, Mello gets his way as my body finally explodes in the figurative sense, climaxing rather hard into his far, far too willing mouth, my own mouth falling open as I pant, trying to get oxygen round my body properly again, breathless moans making themselves louder than they were before. I hope he's fucking satisfied.

Because I sure am.

'Course, Mello's far from satisfied, his own belt meeting the ground as he stands up, hands placed firmly on nicely curved hips and sliding the thick material down, slowly enough to tease the living shit out of me, but not quite slowly enough for it to torture the blond as well. Nope... Just me.

And, as is always customary with those fucking _tight_ leather trousers, he doesn't have anything on underneath, baring more and more skin as it travels lower.

And then he turned around, and sauntered to the overly large wardrobe, his trousers low enough that it was teasing the living, breathing crap out of me but not low enough for me to be able to stare gormlessly at any particularly nice parts of his anatomy. Fuck it.

When he turns back around – my eyes are automatically drawn towards his crotch, so sue me, it's a nice one – one of the first things I notice is that's he's got a box in his arms. Much like the box that he had on his birthday, immediately making me feeling rather uncomfortable still being in the same room as him. Not because I don't love and trust him or anything, but just because... I'm not cut out for all this kinky crap. I mean, I'm already dressed up as a fucking half-naked cat, aren't I? What more do you need?

It actually scares me when he drops the box into the bed, since it actually bounces. Objects don't bounce unless they've got a bit of weight behind them. Trust me. The ominous rattling doesn't help, either.

The two boxes are now sitting on the bed beside each other, and I automatically start to shuffle away from Mello as he moves back onto the bed, kneeling down on top of the duvet as he moved almost mockingly slowly towards me, until I quite literally collapse backwards off the bed, legs stuck up awkwardly in the air, my attempts at movement certainly not being aided by the newfound boner that had appeared while I was watching Mello's little 'show' before. Not cool.

I freeze as I feel two large, warm hands pressing against my legs, before one of them moves to grab my hand, hauling me back up onto the bed, metal snapping around one of my wrists as he pushes me up against the headboard, before the other wrist joins the first in captivity, the handcuffs keeping both of my arms trapped, hands behind my back.

Damn. And it definitely doesn't help that the only thing that comes to mind in the situation is 'bad kitty'. Fuck it.

Of course, as soon as I realise I'm supposed to actually be objecting to this, I'm more than a little bit screwed. And speaking of fucking plastic... Like hell did I ever want to see the contents of that box. The stuff in there is wrong in _so_ many ways. Damn.

I make an attempt to kick at him as the blond as he moved closer to me, holding something dangerous... plastic. And covered in lubricant. And as fucking _wonderful_ as _lube_ is, I am so not having phallic pieces of fucking plastic shoved places things most likely shouldn't even be shoved, damnit!

Unfortunately, I don't have a huge amount of choice, as a strong hand grabs hold of my thigh and pushes it up towards my chest, my boner making it kind of uncomfortable for me to try and protect my 'innocence' – as if I still fucking _had _it – with my free leg.

"Matty, relax... It's gonna be fine, sexy..." He dares call me sexy while my cock is practically screaming I get it attention and my legs are stuck up against my body because of the damn _hot pants_ I'm in? Not cool. Then again, if it were him... Ooh, _nice_ mental image... Uh... Yeah, if it were him in my situation, I guess I can understand. Damn the fucking logic and empathy or whatever.

Rather abruptly, I squeak, squirming in panic for a moment before I realise the only thing currently inside my body – and by that, I mean things that shouldn't actually be there – is one of his fingers, slowly stretching me for a little while, before another joins the first, making me squirm a little in slight discomfort for a short moment, before it does that annoying thing where it just... stops being uncomfortable.

Fuck.

A third finger quickly joins the others, making me gasp a little – not from pain, but because his middle finger just pressed up against my prostate, my cock immediately hardening some more, making me groan, wishing I could actually move my hands to touch myself, since Mello wasn't doing so. Damnit.

Instantly, almost like he'd just read my fucking mind, the warm fingers of his other hand wrap around the base of my length, his mouth finding the tip, teasing me partway into oblivion, my mind figuratively blown by the sensation overload, making my back arch and my head fall back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut as I moaned rather louder than I intended, whimpering a little as I felt the slim digits leave me, before they were replaced with something slick and cool, that pressed against parts of me that had me gasping for breath.

My eyes slowly opened, and I found myself face-to-face with a certain attractive blond, who immediately caught my mouth in a searing, passionate kiss, making me shift a little, forcing the plastic – I refuse to say _that_ word – a little further into my body.

"N-nnh!"

I can actually feel his smirk at the muffled noise I made, tongue immediately pushing into my mouth, not even bothering waiting for permission, the muscle pulling mine into a complex, sloppy dance, where it's already perfectly obvious who's in charge as I pant for breath around the kiss, not able to get enough oxygen to my brain and body through my nose.

I swear my whole mind goes blank, unable to remember even how to draw a breath as Mello takes hold of the object, roughly thrusting it into me, moving rhythmically as he moves back down my body at a torturously slow pace, deep throating me suddenly, in time with a particularly hard thrust against my prostate, and I swear to whatever deity exists I blacked out for a few seconds as I orgasmed that time, my whole body become limp as the pleasure overtakes me, and I know that if Mello hadn't been pretty much holding me up, I would've slid down the headboard.

And sadly, one of the first things that comes to mind as the haze slowly seeps from my head is 'damn this headband hurts'.

Fuck.

* * *

**Holy studmuffins! That's... Yeah. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, 'cause it was a bitch to write in time XD And maybe the beginning of the next chapter will finish this off? Who knows.**

**Reviews are the blood to my heart :D Well, sort of... :D And very welcomed, as you all know :3 The response to the last chapter was pretty epic, so.. thanks, you guys! *hearts* How was your long overdue smut, anyway? I do hope I haven't lost my touch XD OH YEAH and this was unbeta'd. Just saying. **

**Also, once again. Matt's never gonna top in this fic. Sorry guys, but it's just not gonna happen XD Also, to answer a question, yes. My chapters have been short lately, and that's because I've been kinda uninspired, but still writing just for you all :D *hugs all round* **

**Anyway, I hope you all have a great day, or evening, or whatever :D**

**~D**


	18. Sanctuary

**Alright, here's your Sunday update, kids :D Awesome, aye? :3 And yeah, it's a little shorter than the last chapter... But still. It's got some decentness in it, although I get the feeling it's probably a bit jumpy... I'm totally uninspired at the moment. Mostly because I have to go back to school tomorrow, so I'm depressed D: Only a little though. Ah well :D**

**Disclaimer - yeah. I don't own it. Surely we all know this by now, aye?**

**Warnings - Uhm... A ittle weeny bit of smut towards the end...? :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I never thought I'd ever be quite this dead on Boxing Day. Well, I say dead... Really, I mean that I'm just incredibly tired; me and Mello ended up just... fucking. For most of the night. I guess I finally fell asleep at around... two in the morning? And now it's seven, and I woke up with huge caffeine and gaming cravings. And the urge to shit out a lot of things that shouldn't have been... there. I really need to ask Mello to invest in some fucking condoms.

I mean sure, we're careful and everything, and I'm hardly about to get knocked up, but still! It's not fair that I have to deal with this in the mornings. Huh.

It takes me a while into my gaming – Soul Calibur II, awesome game – before I suddenly realise I hadn't opened the present I got from B. I consider pausing the game for a moment, before figuring that hey, what the hell. It'd still be there once I'm done beating the shit out of... creatures, with the girliest character that exists on the game. Hell yeah.

After only ten or so minutes of beating shit up, Mello appears from the bedroom, slouching a little and looking far less... Perfect. Well, less so than he usually looks, anyway. Damn. I guess I'm not the only one that got incredibly tired last night... This morning. Whatever.

My eyes move automatically back to the game after taking in his appearance, glad that my character's still actually alive, before quickly knocking out my opponent, squeaking in shock as something hard bounces off my head.

"Your present. Did you make me coffee?" he added, spying the mug on the table in front of me.

I just shrug, already immersed in the next battle, before the power on the TV rather suddenly cuts out. It takes me all of three seconds to realise that Mello just pulled the plug out of the wall, and I was literally in the process of launching myself at him in anger when I realised he was probably still half asleep. And that's just cruel.

"I'll go make you some..." Pouting, I wandered off into the kitchen, smacking the kettle until I hit the button that makes it boil before moving to get two mugs – I need another caffeine hit, so sue me – the coffee stuff that Mello keeps in a jar thingy and the milk. Boring.

As I finish making the fucking drink, I realise Mello never followed me into the kitchen. Weird. I don't dwell on it too much though, instead picking up both mugs and moving back into the living-slash-dining room or whatever it is this is. And find Mello pretty much passed out on the couch. With my present sitting next to him.

So, naturally, I gulp down some of my coffee, place both mugs on the small table that sits in front of said sofa, and grab my present, kicking Mello to wake him up. Not hard, you understand, but hard enough that it'll make him get the fuck out of his unconscious state.

Surprisingly, his first motion isn't to attack me in return for the slight pain I may or may not have caused his ribs, but to gravitate towards the coffee, not even seeming to realise it's scalding hot as he pretty much finishes it one, eyes brightening and becoming visibly more aware as the stuff made its merry way through his system. It's actually almost scary to watch, if I'm honest.

I mean, who really wants to watch someone go from sleepy zombie to human in about twenty seconds? It's fucking weird.

I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember that I kicked him earlier, which I'm insanely grateful for, because my ass needs a fucking rest right now. I mean, seriously? Who the fuck can cum five times and still wanna screw some more? Not me. Well, I can do the first part, apparently, but I sure as fuck don't wanna still be going after that. It's tiring.

Wandering my way back into the kitchen, I quickly find some bread to shove into the toaster, yawning widely and chugging down the rest of my coffee. I swear, mornings seriously shouldn't be this lame. And how in the name of fuck did I forget to mention the _throbbing agony_ that's currently going on in my _ass_. So not awesome. I swear, I'm never fucking doing that again. Ever. Well, as long as I have a say in it, anyway. Which I usually don't.

Though, if I'm totally and completely honest... I can't say I really objected to last night. It was... Hot. Y'know, in the good way. Or the sexy way. Hell, it was good in both ways... Damn. I'm turning into such a fucking pervert...

Unfortunately, I really couldn't give a shit. I mean, it's perfectly healthy... As far as I'm aware. It's just natural crap, right? S'good for ya, I'm sure. And anyway... Yeah, I'll shut the fuck up about this now.

It's not really until lunch that Mello's properly conscious, and I'm already fucking starved, wishing there was something in the fridge other than chocolate and shitty leftovers. Damn. I mean, I have nothing against that stuff, but... Still. Damn. So, I do the only possible thing that a teenager can do in this sort of situation.

"_Mello_! What're we having for _lunch_?" I totally should've seen the following comment coming, really. But no, I'm a bit too stupid for that.

"My cock. Shut the hell up, I've got a headache. Can you get me some chocolate?"

I sigh, but after a long pause decide that what the hell, I might as well deal with all this. So, I take my wonderful boyfriend a bar of chocolate, throwing it at him, slightly surprised by his ninja-like reflexes as his hand snaps up to catch it, quickly unwrapping it without even looking up. Damn.

And with that, I saunter over, dropping to my knees in front of him and resting my elbows casually against his legs.

"Seriously? Because I'm pretty fucking hungry right now..."

He blinks, looking confused for a moment before he realises I'm responding to his earlier comment, eyes widening a little, before he leans back, somehow managing to undo his belt with one hand. Actually, I'm pretty sure he learnt to do that on my belt. Fucking hell. A part of me can't really believe I'm about to do what I'm about to do, while the slightly more dominant parts are saying it won't be too bad, and that he'd better fucking get me lunch after this.

So, for the first, and probably last time, I go down on my motherfucking boyfriend, not realising until slightly too late that he's pretty fucking huge. As in, having-trouble-fitting-in-my-mouth-without-me-biting-him huge. I have no bloody idea how my butt does it. ...And that sounds seriously weird.

For the first few moments, I have genuinely no idea how this feels to him, before I hear a soft groan, the sound low and goddamn sexy as warm fingers thread into my hair, pushing me down a little, my gag reflex triggering and forcing my to move back for a little while to sort myself out. I hate being bad at shit... Fuck.

It takes me a little while to get used to the feeling – the small part in the back of my head, that I think has been mostly repressed by teenage hunger, still screaming loudly at me for doing such a thing – of his length in my fucking _mouth_, and I swear... The things I do for food. I know this is bit far, and I also know Mello was probably kidding about the whole thing before, and yeah, I could've eaten something completely unsatisfactory in this time, but goddamnit... I don't tend to back down from challenges. And that was so a challenge. Or, it sounded like it to me. Whatever.

I still really can't get my head around it, but somehow, I feel pretty fucking awesome – for once, I'm actually in control, and Mello's moans sound damn good when I can't hear mine in the foreground as well. He doesn't taste so bad, either... Which isn't something I ever thought I'd say.

In what didn't feel like too long, but I think was actually a couple of minutes, five or ten maybe, I felt Mello's hands tighten in my hair, his hips rocking forwards and making me choke a little, before warm fluid fills my mouth, not aiding my choking problem, reflexively swallowing to try and clear my mouth, and earning the best fucking moan yet, as I slowly pull back, blinking a little as what I actually just did settled in. Uh... Uh.

"... Hey, Matty? Wanna go out for lunch? I'll get you a pizza or something."

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

**Ooft. I really hope that wasn't too shit... I'll try and write you guys something awesome for next Sunday, alright? Even with school and all. Promise. ^^; Ah well... YAY~! Matty's getting all grown up XDD Sort of. Yeah, I'm a perv, whatever. :D**

**Reviews are welcomed, and will be treasured forever! :D They ish teh gay men to mah yaoi! :D And we all know how crucial gay men are to yaoi. *nods seriously***

**I hope you all have a great day, or evening or whatever, and have an awesome week :D **

**~D**


	19. Boys Be Suspicious

**Ah... So, this chapter's pretty short, because I was depressed - only a little bit, though - when I started it, so I was totally inspirationless. Plus, it's a bit of a filler. Apparently. But hey, I'm not a freaking superhero XD I'll try and make the next chapter longer and smutful, though... Since it's dealing with their New Year :D WHEE! ... I'm fine, honest. :3**

**Disclaimer - If I owned Death Note, I wouldn't we writing FANfiction. :)**

**Warnings - Baaaaad language. Very bad. And the shameless pimping of Red Bull, if anyone gets offended by the pimping of merch XD**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I'm still not one hundred percent sure that a blowjob was worth one measly pizza... But at least now I have a bloody epic bargaining chip to use, if ever I need something from him... I bet this is how prostitutes start off their careers.

Quickly steering my brain away from that idea – because I'm not a fucking whore, damnit! Even if I do get shoved into whore-ish outfits – I wander into the kitchen, stealing myself a can of Red Bull from the fridge and flopping down on the sofa. It's been five days since Christmas, so it's almost New Years now, but Mello's already been pulled back into teaching dance lessons to kids.

Which is kinda weird, since I used to be one of those kids. Though I swear, if he brings another one home, I'll mash open its head with a Wii remote. And don't even begin to think that I wouldn't do that. Because I would. He's _my_ sexy dance teacher, thank you very much.

... That sounds like I'm part of some weird porn movie, where the kids get with the teacher or... I'll shut up now. And stop pretending to know anything about porn.

Because I'm a social reject with a boyfriend who's currently ten years older than me, soon to become nine once more. Like I need to look at shit like _porn_. Yeah, I'll stop being a total douche-bag now. I suppose that's what I get for not learning proper social skills. Eh. Could be worse, I guess.

We're currently pretty much just living off the leftovers from Christmas, cold pizza, and chocolate at the moment, which gives me very little snacking options. It makes me wonder if Mello actually ever does anything as mundane as grocery shopping... Though, not even sexy guys are safe from the horrors of the supermarkets, I guess. Maybe he just buys shit online. Shit being chocolate, although I'd never dare say that to his face... I value my reproductive organs, even if I do have homosexual tendencies.

Sighing, I make my way back into the living room area, flopping onto the sofa as I crack open my can, chugging about half of it in one, my free hand fumbling about for the remote control, wanting to find a better channel than the fucking _news_ to watch. Maybe Friends reruns or something... Wow I'm weird. Whatever.

I don't really realise I've fallen asleep – it's easier to do than it sounds, trust me – until I'm startled awake by the banging of the front door, jerking upright and accidentally knocking my Red Bull can onto the floor, the small amount of fluid left in it happily tipping itself out onto the carpet. Fuck.

I'm still trying to rub sleep out of my eyes as Mello appears, raising an eyebrow at the mess I somehow managed to make around myself. Did I mention I'd had far more than one can of Red Bull? And the remains of one of the pizzas that had been sitting innocently in the fridge on top of a pile of chocolate... So sue me, I'm a teenager. I have to eat a lot. And drink energy drinks until I fall asleep. Yeah, I'm weird, whatever.

Yawning widely, I haul myself to my feet, waving at a still rather annoyed looked Mello as I head to fetch yet another can of energy drink or whatever the hell it is, leaving him with the mess for a short while. So really, I ought to have been expecting the can that bounced off my head as soon as I meandered back into the room. And the four that followed it.

In my defence, I did actually manage to dodge the last one, though. It only takes four cans for my reflexes to kick in. Wow. I'm so glad I don't have to depend on natural selection. Thank fuck for all the technology crap we've got, right? Where would I be without it...?

Sadly, I soon discover that it's not just five cans that are being thrown, but also the rest of the cans. And the pizza box, which, by the fucking way, is actually one fuck of a lot more solid than it actually looks. Goddamnit.

Quickly making my escape to the bathroom, I barricade – meaning, I lock – the door, settling myself comfortably down on the floor with my new can of Red Bull, opening it and inhaling that incredibly smell that Red Bull has. I ought to make ice cubes out of this stuff, because then I could literally eat and drink it... Mm...

Distracted by my rather pointless dream of cakes made from energy drink, I don't really notice Mello hammering on the door until he yells at me to get my ass out of the bathroom, because _some_ people need to use it. Oops, I guess...

I almost feel bad, since his tone was so damn urgent. Until hands find my cheeks, tugging at the skin and totally deforming my mouth. Y'know, like how you do to babies who have no way of defending themselves. Coochie coo and all that fucked up shit. Poor things. The one and only time I'll ever feel bad for the snot-nosed little brats.

Shaking my head a little – hurts like fuck when someone's holding your cheeks, let me tell you – I shove Mello off, scowling at him as I stomp off back to the TV, planning on enjoying some video gaming. Until arms catch me around the waist, effectively stopping me in my tracks in my attempt to reach the safety of the couch.

"Hey, hey, Matty... I don't mean anything by it, alright? You're just a total fucking slob, that's all."

Way to be reassuring. Though, I understand where he's coming from... I am a bit messy. Well... A lot messy. Actually, if I lived on my own, I'd probably be drowning in cans and take-away boxes. But hey, that's just me. He can be a neat-freak if he so wants to be. I don't mind either way.

"Kay... Don't s'pose you could clear it up?" I add, gesturing towards the cans that're now scattered all across the floor. "Y'know... Since you put them there and all."

I only really manage to earn myself a slap upside the head, which I don't mind too much, before he sets about gathering all the junk on the floor, and I swear he's not even really thinking about it properly, just cleaning because it's what he does when there's mess, piling everything up neatly on the coffee table.

"Hey, how were the dance thingies? Any brats hitting on you?" I question lazily, smirking a little as I kick my feet up onto an empty part of the small table, eyes gluing themselves to the TV as I wait for an answer.

"Only one of them," he laughed, smirking at my immediately outraged expression. "I'm kidding, Matt, don't get your leather hot pants in a twist."

My cheeks immediately redden, and I turn away childishly, my face twisting into what I assume is a pout, because Mello quickly pats my cheek in a reassuring way, ruffling up my hair and making me scowl even more.

"You're so easy to piss off..."

"Meany!"

* * *

**Sorry it's short, guys... But yeah. I did already say that. No more excuses from Dia, aye :D Once again, this wasn't beta'd, so um... Yeah. If there be mistakes, you can point them out if you so wish :D**

**In reviews. Because y'know... Everyone loves a good review, right? :D I certainly do... :D**

**Also, just for the record, I know I ended TR at... was it chapter 28? I think BE's gonna be longer than that, since it's got shorter chapters, just if anyone was wondering. That thought just suddenly popped into my head, though you all ought to know XD :D**

**Anyways, have a good day, or night, or whatever :D**


	20. Riot

**Awrighties, I know. I'm a week and a day late, but... Well, stuff happened. Mostly lack of inspiration. And currently, I have five minutes to write this AN ^^; Whoops. I guess I left this a little late to finish... Sigh. Anyway, I don't really have much of an excuse, other than... Well. It's painful to say it, but I think I might be slowly dropping out of the DN fandom... So PLEASE, anyone who knows effective ways of getting back into it, please let me know, this is killing me D: I read the mangas to try and get back in, but... nothing. Sigh. On the bright side, I got Pokemon Black today. I fucking love pokemon XD**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the DN mangas... And this plotline :3**

**Warnings - SHMUT. :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

New Year's.

I don't think I ever really figured I'd end up at a New Year's party with B, L and Mello... Hell, if you'd even told me I was going to be celebrating it a couple of months back, I probably would've laughed at you; usually I'd sit at home and play video games while Light went out raving with the chess club or something. I don't know.

Either way, the last thing I really expected was to end up with a beer in my hand, with a hyperactive, red-eyed nutter screaming at the TV as it counts down to midnight. To a new motherfucking year, which I'm sure is gonna be better than the last one, but... Still. I can't be assed with all of this. I'd be happy to be in my own home, with my DS and multiple games with me, rather than here, with Near sat in the corner sipping juice and glaring every time someone gropes someone else.

It's pretty much just B and Mello doing all the groping, and neither seem too bothered whose partner they're grabbing hold of, either. I know B's definitely tried to stick his hand down my pants several times. Though, it's probably less to do with trying to break me and Mello up, and more to do with the amount of vodka he's consumed so far today. I mean, fucking _hell_.

L's just calmly sitting – crouching? – on the couch as he watches the TV, drinking fuck only knows what. All I know is that it's got enough sugar in it to kill a guy; I have no fucking clue how he's still even alive, if he usually eats like this. I mean, damn! That much sugar can't be good for your body...

He seems to be enjoying himself though... After all, his lover-boy just sat his ass down on top of him, and they're currently playing like... Something horny. I dunno, rabbits or something. Don't ask me.

Sadly, a drunk sixteen year old trying to make conversation isn't the most coherent being on this planet. Stupid guy...

"Ehh, Eruuu! You're..." _hiccup_ "Not _drinking_! Whus new year without _drink_, riiight?"

I've never dealt with a drunk before, if I'm honest. Mello doesn't seem too bad, despite the fact he's easily had more to drink than all of us put together – ok, so only B's really been drinking, but still – which makes the other teenager's state even more worrisome. Also, he's the reason I'm not drinking. I mean, sure, beer and vodka aren't quite on the same level, but... I'm almost certain I've got a far lower tolerance than him. So yeah.

Sadly, B quickly finds his way back to his feet and stumbles over to me, making me panic a bit. Alcohol seems to make him a bit more... affectionate? I dunno, I don't really know him all that well, but... Yeah. Kinda weird.

"Soooooo... How d'ya like your Christmas.. pre~sent?" It's almost worrying how badly stretched out and fucked up his words are. Understandable, but completely fucked. I sure as hell hope I never end up acting like this...

Sadly, the question brings memories up to the surface of my mind. And not good memories, either. I mean, at first I thought he'd just gone and gotten me some nice, normal present, since is wasn't oddly shaped or in a big box, but damn was I wrong. Ouch.

No, he got me handcuffs. As in, super fucking strong handcuffs. Not the ones that Mello already owned, which were kinda on the cheap side, and with a safety release. Nope, these were proper fucking industrial handcuffs. Actually, 'industrial' probably isn't the right word to use, but you know what I mean. The sorta crap I reckon the police would probably carry around.

Not that I've ever had a run in with the police... Anyway.

Either way, I don't really like the idea of being completely unable to escape. Personally, I like having the safety catches _there_, even if I don't actually use them. It's just reassuring, y'know. Whatever.

I simply scowl at the drunkard, shoving him back in L's direction so that he could deal with him instead. _Sigh_. Ah well.. Only twelve minutes to a brand new year, and a brand new start, and all that other bullshit. To be honest, I doubt it'll be that different to recently. I mean, Mello'll be there, and B and L are gonna be there, and there'll be sex happening every so often. Exactly the same as is the norm now. Yay.

Once again; sigh.

Time continues to tick on, as L slowly becomes hyperactive, B gets progressively more drunk – I didn't think that was possible earlier, but I stand corrected – while Mello just gets hornier. Fuck my life.

That said, I'm buzzing a little too, having had several beers forced upon me by a completely inebriated sixteen year old, and I'm distracted violently from my random wonderings to how the _fuck_ I managed to finish five beers in the space of only twelve minutes by a sudden yell from L and B.

It takes me a few seconds to realise what the fuck is going on, by which point they've already gotten down to 'seven', but then my eyes snap to the TV, and I realise the big-ass clock that's been ticking away in the background of the show for the last fuck only knows how long has filled the whole bloody screen, and the second hand is currently moving from the seven to the six.

At around the point it gets to five seconds to midnight, I realise I ought to be joining in with the counting, yelling loudly along with B, who grins drunkenly and knocks our cans together, some beer slopping out and onto the floor. Damn Mello's gonna yell tomorrow, though only a very minor part of my brain was pointing this out.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

I swear to everything Nintendo, I was almost deafened by the following screaming – B's right in my ear, and then Mello and L whooping like kids, while the rest of the building also erupted into loud yells of 'Happy New Year' and such. I swear, it's the loudest fucking thing I've ever experienced in my life.

It slowly quietens down, as B leaps onto his boyfriend, happily copping a feel like they're all alone, and I'm about to object about their ridiculous groping, before hands close around my waist, pulling me around to meet a slightly sloppy pair of lips, moving gently against my own.

There's barely even time for me to register a shock of messy blond hair, before I'm shoved backwards into a chair, automatically moaning and arching into warm hands on my torso, completely forgetting about the other two people in the room as my breathe is quite literally stolen from me when I exhale to try and bring more air into my lungs, head beginning to spin a little, either from the alcohol or the lack of oxygen, or maybe both.

In the space of a few seconds, I manage to pull back, gasping loudly for breath, fingers winding into Mello's hair tightly as I struggle to draw proper breaths, his mouth moving down to my throat, biting, and licking, and doing all sorts of things that I'm pretty sure ought to be illegal – well, they are, actually, but that's due to slightly different circumstances – to my neck, most likely leaving multiple marks that I really don't care about right now.

Pretty soon, I'm distracted from Mello's mouth by his hands sliding down my body, groping my ass and cock through my trousers, making my body arch up out of the chair for a short moment in an attempt to get _more_, eliciting a soft chuckle from the blond. I'm still barely able to get enough oxygen when hot lips attach themselves back to my own, a tongue that I've grown rather accustomed to thrusting roughly into my mouth, muffling my moans.

If I'm completely honest, by this point I couldn't even remember my own fucking name, let alone be able to notice that L and B had stopped groping and making out to watch me and my boyfriend do exactly the same fucking thing. I guess Mello noticed though, because he stood up rather abruptly, grabbing hold of my hand tugging me out of the chair.

After a short moment where I struggle to remain upright, I find myself being dragged rather unceremoniously out of the room, followed by B's wolf-whistles and various yells about getting laid. I'll have to get him back for this at some point.

That is, if I actually remember to, after all of this is over. Somehow, I don't think I'm going to.

I swear loudly as my back hits the mattress, the air being knocked straight out of my lungs – damn, I'm having some issues breathing today – and making me gasp out, though the sound quickly turns to a moan as Mello's hands find my body again, teasing and groping roughly, while I can't do anything put squirm pathetically in his grip.

And yet, somehow, it doesn't even bother me that much; maybe the alcohol's lowering my inhibitions or whatever and letting me enjoy being... submissive? Fucking hell. I'm never fucking drinking again, I swear.

Within seconds, my Sonic shirt finds the floor, my belt quickly joining it, though I hardly even notice the distance, far more occupied by the leg between my own, pressing up against some _very_ eager parts of my body, while hands skate easily across my now-bare chest, pinching lightly in places and making me writhe against the duvet, fisting the material tightly.

It seems like barely any time before slick fingers are pressing at my entrance, teasing and stretching, the movements sloppy and seemingly unconcerned with much other than ensuring the following actions won't be painful in any way, although he does manage to graze momentarily over my prostate, making me practically scream out in pleasure.

Surprisingly, he still takes his time, making absolutely certain I'm properly stretched, before I hear the slightly perverse sound of the bottle of lube being opened, and the wet noises that follow as he quickly coats his length in the stuff, making me shiver a little.

I'll admit, it feels kinda fast paced, like everything's being sped up in my mind somehow, and it seems like just moments after I finally feel stretched enough that Mello's fingers leave my body – once against brushing over my prostate as they leave – and they're replaced by something thicker and longer, making me yell out in shock and arousal my muscles going tense for a moment, before quickly relaxing as I grow accustomed to having something like Mello's fucking _cock_ inside me.

I dunno how I managed to relax so easily, but I'm guess it's to do with the beer or something... Not that I really give a shit right now.

My mind completely goes as he starts to fucking _thrust_, my whole body jerking in reaction to the harsh movements. I'm completely unable to control myself anymore, my voice making sounds it shouldn't, my own screams turning my cheeks bright pink in embarrassment.

I swear to anything I actually blacked out for a moment when a slightly calloused hand wrapped itself around my cock, tugging roughly, thumb rubbing over the slit and making me groan out loudly, eyes flying open before squeezing closed again.

He continues to thrust harshly, and I vaguely wonder whether B and L are up to the same things, or if they're listening to me screaming instead, because fucking hell, I'm murdering my throat with all the yelling I'm doing. It feels like hardly any time before I'm already about to explode, my climax rushing up on me.

And then...

"Wow, Mels, didn't know he could bend like that."

_Ruined_.

* * *

**I'm oddly happy with that ending. Possibly because I'm weird, but hey :D Yeah, this is a short AN.. XD**

**Reviews are the pokemon to my DS? :D Please review guys, it inspires the crap outta me :D**

**Hope you all have an epic day/evening/morning/whatever :D  
**

**~D **


	21. Friends And Lovers

**HOLYFREAKINGBBQSAUCE. **

**It's only been what, like, fucking 7 weeks or something? *tears out hair* Well um... I'm back...? I'm so freaking sorry you guys, like I said before, I've been totally out of the writing loop... Writers block from freaking hell, man. Seriously. Add lack of inspiration, and voila, one miserable, unable-to-write writer. And I am honestly so sorry...! I hope this is worth the wait, and if it's not... Well, with any luck, I'll update again soon and make up for it. **

**And yeah, this probably seems kinda jumpy, 'cause it's been written like.. a paragraph or two every so often during the 7 weeks, and I haven't proof-read it properly. So feel free to point out any mistakes. Siiiiiigh. On a different note... Has anyone else seen Final Fantasy Advent Children? The fight scenes make me wanna like.. I dunno, rape Cloud or something. And Zack's scenes were freaking adorable, I swear, he's got the most fucking gorgeous eyes ever...! *happiness* **

**Anyway!**

**Disclaimer - I owns nothing. If I did... Well. **

**Warnings - Lemme see... Bad language, phluff [I spell stuff funny sometimes :D] aaand yaoi. ;D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I don't think I've ever been so fucking mad in my life. One moment, I'm having the most mind-blowing New Years sex ever... The next, I'm about ready to tear off people's balls and shove them so fucking far up their ass they'll come out of their fucking mouth. No bloody kidding.

Apparently, B had passed out, completely and utterly hammered, so L had come to tell us that they were going home. Seriously. They could've left a fucking _note_ or something, though, rather than walking right in on us fucking... Well, fucking.

It might not be obviously, but I'm so beyond pissed, I don't even fucking _care_ that I'm not wearing anything, or that I just sprained my butt or something by forcing Mello's cock out of me at a weird angle. I do, however, care very much about breaking L's nose. Which I would've done, too, if it weren't for his fucking reflexes. Because hell... They're pretty impressive.

I guess I ought to have seen it coming, but I still yell like a little girl when my ass connects sharply with the ground. Damn fucking self defence. Not my self defence, you understand, but L's. Because apparently he automatically kicks people in the stomach when they try to break his face into as many pieces as possible, as quickly as possible.

But I think what really, really pisses me off, is that Mello starts to _laugh_. Fucking _laughing_ at me.

It takes me all of two seconds to remove myself from the room and lock myself in the bathroom, where I settle myself down on a pile of towels – which I drag out of the closet there, not that were lying on the floor all used and crappy – as comfortably as possible. I sure as fuck hope I haven't managed to tear anything...

A few awkward seconds later, I've managed to come to the conclusion that no, I haven't torn anything inside my body, thank fuck. That really would've just taken the motherfucking cake, it really would've. In the space of about two minutes, I've been fucked, humiliated, winded and just generally had my pride as a male torn up into tiny, weeny little shreds, that have then been burnt into cinders.

Fuck my fucking life, right. The only thing that makes me feel slightly better is that I can vaguely hear Mello having a go at L, and that kinda comforts me. Only a little bit, though, since I'm still mad at him for laughing at me. Even if it probably was insanely comical to watch.

My poor, injured pride...

A little while later, and there's the general low rumble of speech in the background, before the front door opens and slams shut. My ears prick up happily at that; it means L's finally gotten his ass the hell out of here. Which he ought to have already done, instead of interrupting awesome sex. Lousy bastard.

There's pretty much silence while – I assume – Mello sobers up a little bit and does some clearing up, before I hear a soft knock just above where my head's rested against the door, making me jump a little in surprise. I didn't hear him coming, after all.

"Matty...? Hey, are you alright, kid? You've been in there a while..."

Despite my being mad at him still, my heart does a weird twisting thing into my throat, making me feel like I'm about to choke or something equally stupid, my cheeks heating up rather impressively.

"Still mad."

Childish? Yes. Short and inadequate? ... Yeah, I suppose so. Truthful? Like fucking always. I mean seriously, since when am I not wonderfully truthful. Maybe a bit blunt, but hey, I try. It's better to be blunt than to be one of those pointless people that always try to persuade their friends that _no way_ do their butts look big in that hideous fucking piece of whatever. Seriously. I've seen it at clothes stores. It's painful.

"Oh... I didn't mean to laugh at you... I'm kinda drunk, y'know." It almost makes me feel better; Mello can get drunk too! Not as badly at B, obviously, but still to a decent degree. I refuse to give in so quickly, though. That'd just be... pathetic. Even if I am a complete spaz-tard.

"You were still mean, Mello. Let me be."

I hear an exasperated sigh, which is quickly followed by speech. "But Matty...!"

"Stop whining! Mello, just go to bed, I'll come out when I come out!" I snap, scowling violently at the door, even though I know it's a completely pointless thing to do. It's not like he can see me, so why even bother. Maybe because it makes me feel just a little bit better. Kinda like when you flip off a teacher behind their back. It's still satisfying, y'know?

The only sound I receive in response to this is a quiet, irritated whine, which is quickly replaced by the sound of footsteps stomping violently away from the bathroom. Sighing in relief, I move to stretch out my limbs, yawning widely and scratching my face as I scowl – not pout, _scowl_ – at my reflection in the mirror, sticking out my tongue, before turning away.

Maybe I am actually being stupid. I mean, sure, my poor, unfortunate pride's been torn up into a thousand tiny little shreds, but at the same time, did I actually have a huge amount of pride anyway? I care more about video games than what people think about me, obviously. It's different with Mello though.

I should probably not drink too much in the future. It makes me... Think? Weird shit, right there.

_Sigh._ Pulling another face, I make my way over to the door, kicking it open with a rather unnecessary violence, only to find myself face-to-face with Mello. A very sad, apologetic looking Mello. Fuck. I honestly try my best to ignore the look on his face and push past, but I know I've lost the fight when his hand closes around my wrist.

How the hell did he manage to sneak back without me noticing, anyway? Fuck I'm stupid. So fucking stupid it might actually hurt me at some point in the future. Damn.

Exhaling noisily again, I let Mello turn me around and hug me, feeling almost guilty for shutting him out. Maybe I'm just being stupid. I mean... I doubt L will actually remember it in the morning. And hell, Mello always sees me naked. Maybe I was taking the laughter a little bit too seriously. After all, the bastard was drunk. I say was, 'cause he seems kinda sober now. Huh.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Matty... I honestly didn't mean to... I mean, do you have any idea how much I've had to drink?"

Not the greatest apology. Well, in places, but the whole alcohol thing... Well, whatever. Sorry is sorry, right? Can't fault that. Sighing, I let my own arms curl around Mello's body, hugging him tightly. Damn I'm a lame-ass. A lame-ass who, if asked at a point in time in the future, would deny vehemently being in his right mind while saying the words that I then said.

"How about... We carry on where we left off...?"

_Facepalm_. My hormones are like the spawn of the motherfucking devil, I swear they are. Still, I can't really take my words back now... Well, I could. But in all honesty, I really don't want to. So, I go along with it, allowing Mello and the aforementioned chemicals in my brain and body to guide me back to the bedroom, being pulled into a surprisingly gentle kiss as we go.

I end up far too focused on the kiss, gasping out in shock as the ground suddenly disappears from underneath me, and my back hits the soft, smooth bedcovers. In the time it takes me to get over my shock at the sudden movement, Mello's already pressed up against me, naked flesh sticking just a little, somehow increasing the friction and making me gasp and moan – in pleasure this time, not shock so much.

Obviously, I'd already been stretched out, so more preparation wasn't exactly needed; instead, I just heard the click of the lubricant being opened, followed by an almost-silence, where Mello obviously slicks himself up again.

Squirming, I wait for the familiar pressure at my entrance, rolling onto my front, wriggling about a little. Mello seems to be ignoring me, though, and I actually let out a soft growl as I heard him moan lowly. The bastard can wank himself off, but he can't stick his fucking cock up my ass. Typical.

The growl seems to snap him out of his stupor though, because I feel an almost immediate shift in weight through the mattress, moaning happily as warm, slightly slick hands meet my hips, pulling me into a slightly awkward position – half kneeling, with my forearms and face pressed to the duvet – as he presses his body up against mine.

It doesn't seem to take much effort at all for him to slide into my body, hitting my prostate first try and making me practically whimper, wordlessly begging for more, and fucking _harder._

Alright, so I might've said it out loud. Maybe.

Either way, I was quickly given what I wanted, and my dangerously teenage body mean I ended up very close to the edge very quickly, the fact that Mello was grunting and groaning in pleasure right into my ear not helping at all, though when he did stop making noises, it was only because he'd moved to attacking my neck, while I struggled and panted for breath, back arching almost painfully as my climax hit me.

I almost screamed out as I came hard, biting down on my lip to stay at least mostly quiet, almost drawing blood.

Moments later, I felt Mello tense up, warm fluid filling me up further and making me groan softly, my body collapsing flat onto the bed the moment he released my hips and flopped down beside me, grinning.

"Happy New Years, Matty..."

"Mmmmhffph."

* * *

**Well. I hope that was worth the wait. And seriously, you guys, your reviews have been beautiful and inspiring in a small way, making me wanna get the hell off my butt and make reviewing worth your while. Again, I'm really freaking sorry. And seriously, if people are still reading, thank you so much! I know some writers don't upload very often at all [two of my friends write on here, and as far as I'm aware, one of them hasn't updated her fics in like.. months and months] but I get reeeally OCD over updating on time.. So as you can probably guess, I've been beating myself up over this, but unable to write.**

**Anyway, reviews make me happy, seriously, and um... Hopefully, I'll update within two weeks...? Love you guys!**

**~D**


	22. Our Perfect Disease

**ALRIGHT GUYS! This is pro'ly gonna be a longish note on top of a shortish chapter... I just had to type something for ya, and um.. Yeah. It's a good place to end this one, anyway. :D Anywho, if you just wanna read the chapter, ignore this note, ayeee?**

**ALRIGHT! AGAIN! So, as anyone who's interested probably already knows, MCM London Expo is coming up in... Soon. 27th to the 29th, I believe, and, for those of you who exist in England/are going anyway/are coming from elsewhere to this phail con/etc etc, I'm planning on being there for the who weekend! Not the Friday.. But the rest of it :3 so, I dunno if anyone's particularly interested in a sort of... very casual, meet-and-greet kinda thing, but um, if anyone is, I'm gonna be there in cosplay!**

**So basically, I'm gonna exist, if anyone's gonna be there and wants to meet me at any point, I can give you a picture of pretty much what I'm gonna look like while I'm there, and yeah :3 Let me know if you're interested or whatever, and if anyone is, I'll upload some pictures onto my DeviantART, to which there's a link on my FFnet profile, and you'll be able to match me up. In theory, anyway. So um... Yeah. I think that just about covers it...? Who knows! :D I hope to see... I'll say at least one person? Come on, someone has to be coming along! :D XD**

**So yeah, if you're coming, please tell me! I'd love to meet some of my loyal reviewers/readers! Unless I'm gonna get raped.. O_o XD I keed, I keed.. Anyway. I should shut the hell up now and let you get on with your pathetically short chapter. **

**Warnings - It's stupidly short. Also, bad language and all that..**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! Nor do I earn monies from this! D:**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The next morning – or I suppose, just a few hours later on the same morning – I find myself waking up to lips and hands all over me, and I vaguely wonder why the hell this happens as often as it does. What's so great about abusing your power over a sleeping body, anyway?

Groaning, I flail my hands about a bit until I find Mello's face, pushing him away as firmly as is possible when you've only just fucking woken up. The message seems to get across, though, because after a low growl emanates from somewhere to my right, the hands go away as well.

I yawn a little, snuggling back under the duvet properly and getting properly comfortable, not even noticing as the weight on the bed shifts as my boyfriend leaves, too sleepy and warm.

...

"ARGH!"

Until, of course, a big fucking bucket of icy water is dumped over my head, making me scream in a slightly more manly way than I would've expected, and leap straight out of bed like some kind of crazy lunatic. Which, for the record, I'm not. Well, not officially, at any rate...

I spin round suddenly, seeking out the source of the laughter. The laughter at my expense, I might add. Fucking hell. And, for the second time this morning – the same thing happened before I went to sleep, after all – I find Mello finding my misfortune amusing. With a bucket.

That bastard is so gonna pay.

"Mello! You fucking bastard!" He only blinks a little at the violently spoken words, before bursting out laughing again, his annoying chuckles really starting to grate on my nerves. Not because he has a particularly nasty laugh, you understand, it's actually really nice... but it's still pissing me off so bad right now.

"No sex for a fucking week, jackass."

Just for a moment, I think I might've gone too far. But then, the moment's over, along with that irritating laughter. When I look back – I was in the process of storming off to the kitchen to drink Red Bull and eat cookies – I find myself staring at the most gormless looking spaz-tard in the whole freaking world. Yeah, Mello, mouth agape, eyes wide, looking like someone just slapped him with a dead fish.

For the record, I wouldn't slap him with a dead fish. Mostly because dead fish are fucking nasty, and seriously? I don't wanna have to touch the fucking things. Even for the satisfaction of hitting someone with one. It just wouldn't be worth it.

...Anyway.

The point is – I think – that Mello was looking insanely stupid and I was the one with the power. Badass power of awesome. Or at least, something similar...

Rolling my eyes and flashing the peace sign at the blond, quickly shifting my ass out of the room to fetch a drink, yawning widely as I prepare myself for an epic caffeine kick, very much wanting the lovely feeling of hyperactivity coursing through my body. Daaamn do I love Red Bull.

I'm almost halfway through my second can by the time Mello finally snaps out of his daze enough to follow me into the kitchen, jaw still slightly slack as he raises a hand, pointing at me in a way that's really waaaay too overdramatic. But hey. He can do that if he really wants, it's not like he's hurting anyone.

It takes him until I crack open my third can of the morning before he seems to regain the ability to move his jaw freely, hand shaking just a little bit as he continues to point at me like some kind of... pointing nutter, I guess. I can't think of anything else.

"You're joking, right?"

Go figure. Yawning, I just shrug and chug down my third can, before quickly moving to find myself some cookies, taking about five and wandering back into the room housing the sofa and TV and flopping down, turning on the entertainment system – ain't I so fucking posh – as I go.

"Nope. No joke. Let's start the New Year with a bang."

I guess I could've been a bit nicer about it... but hey. If he wants me to give over, he'll have to try a whole lot fucking harder than that.

"Matty! You can't do this!"

* * *

**So.. Yeah. I warned you it was short. I wouldn't be surprised if my notes are longer in this chapter. Anyway, I felt that this was an awesome place to end the chapter, since it means that I can now start up a series of days in which Mello attempts to break down Matty's no-sex barrier! :D Guesses as to what'll happen are welcome~! :D**

**Reviews are luff, guys~! *hugs* :D Have a great day/evening/whatever! :D**

**~D**


	23. Never Wanted To Dance

**OHMY! Sorry guys, Two weeks... Maybe I ought to say every two weeks? I've got exams coming up and all.. *facepalm* Anyway, I'm meant to be showering like.. right now, and my parents keep telling me this, so this is gonna be quick! Instead of asking for reviews at the end... Reviews once you're done, pretty please? Maybe it'll make me update faster~! :D**

**Anyways, London Expo next weekend~! :D And facts being changing, I may only be going there on Saturday, and going shopping~! XD But still...! Hopefully I'll see some people~! :D**

**Disclaimer - I MAKES NUU MUNNIES!**

**Warning - Bad language~! And a short chapter D:**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

~Day 1~

Mello didn't expect it to be easy.

Actually, that was a lie. The blond bombshell had actually expected the little redhead to be a total pushover, so easy to get back into bed that it would actually be funny. But no. He was actually putting up a pretty decent resistance. Not that Mello had pulled out the big guns yet... He'd just groped the kid a bit.

And had gotten a pretty huge smack round the head for his efforts. Goddamnit. That would certainly teach him not to mess with the apparently fiery gamer while he was... Well, gaming. Wii remotes really fucking hurt!

So, he had retired to his – their – room, in order to plan his next attack. Evidently, the 'dive headfirst' approach wasn't going to work, which meant, a new, better scheme was needed. An epic sort of one, one where the little redhead that was his boyfriend would literally throw himself at Mello's feet, begging for sex...

Ah ha! That was it!

The blond grinned widely to himself, hands rubbing together, before he suddenly winced as his smile pulled awkwardly at the muscles in his face. Maybe... Maybe he would go and deal with that, first. Yeah, ice was definitely needed.

_I'll admit, I really, honestly didn't mean to whack him in the head. But what the fuck did he expect? Epic Twilight Princess fight scene, hello? What, is he nuts or something? I said no damn sex, which means no sex! I mean, seriously, he thinks I'm so fucking easy, one little weeny grope is gonna get me going?_

_.. Ok, so maybe I do have a boner, but still! That's just fucking rude. I will not stand for being objectified like that! I'm not some... sex-addicted bitch! I can handle a single, pathetic little week without getting laid. I managed almost sixteen years before he came along! ... That said, I was relatively certain I was mostly asexual until Mello came along. Shit._

_Yawning, I return to my game, finding that while I was unfocused, I got Link's fucking ass kicked. Which means... Yay. I have to redo a fucking huge bit of dungeon. Shiiiit. So not fair._

~Day 2~

Everything was in place. The blond had prepared absolutely everything he could think of, and was insanely proud of himself. There was perfect music, perfect food, perfect drink... Perfect everything, just about. And in all honesty, if Matt refused to put out after all of this effort...!

As if by some sort of weird, brain/food magnet, the aforementioned redhead appeared through the door, looking about ready to drop dead from the sheer shock as he realised what the hell was going on, meal-wise. As it was, his jaw practically hit the floor, and for once, Mello couldn't actually tell what was going on in the kid's head, but he could see the cogs slowly starting to turn, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Mello just smirked, proud of his ability to bring such a reaction out of the smaller male, watching as he lunged to the table, moving almost perfectly in sync with the heavy techno beat that was playing, eagerly devouring pizza, Subway, and Red Bull with no regard for manners of anything similar, specks of food flying everywhere. That almost made the whole thing... Not worth it, for Mello. He hated having to clean up more than was necessary, and the table was definitely going to need to be wiped down. Shit.

He simply smirked though, hoping that this would break the kid down, make him offer up his body as some sort of weird thanks for the epic meal. With epic amounts of leftovers to live off, too. Hm.

There was a sudden pause, and the blond raised an eyebrow at the redhead, curious as to why, exactly, he had stopped practically inhaling junk into his body.

"You're gonna have to do better than this, Mello. Thanks, though~!" was all he said, before returning to the food with even more vigour, which actually made the poor adult feel physically sick. Well, that had sure backfired.

_I grinned widely to myself into my pizza as Mello left the room, immediately dropping the slice of pizza I was holding and started to choke, cracking open a can of Red Bull to clear out my breathing passages. As much as I love food, I ate way too fast just then, just to creep him out, and something went down the wrong way._

_Shit. _

_After a short while, I manage to escape from the evil grasp of the piece of food trying to murder me, gasping a little for breath. Gah... That was so worth it, though. Hah. That'll fucking teach him to think so lowly of me. I'm not gonna be beaten by a whole lot of junk food, even if it is practically orgasmic tasting. Yeah, I've got values! Pft. Betcha never saw that coming._

_Pulling a face, I close the rest of the pizza boxes and move them into the fridge, mentally storing the information that it'd be easy for me to snack whenever I want now. Heh. Well, time to set the couch up for sleeping on, I guess._

~Day 3~

Mello had spent the whole night whacking himself over the head with his pillow, trying so fucking hard to think of something intelligent to do. And then, as it generally did when needed, it hit him. Not just the pillow, mind, an idea as well.

So, naturally, he had prepared himself, once again, making sure to keep away from the redhead, intending to lure him into a false sense of security, until the time came to strike. And fucking hell, he was going to strike. So hard the kid would be seeing stars for the remainder of the week, damnit!

And so, when evening came, the blond slipped his attractive ass into tight leather, and snuck up behind the lazy-ass that was sprawled over the couch playing video games, obviously rather busy with some kind of boss, not that Mello gave a shit, of course. He had things to do.

He smirked to himself, letting one hand slowly slide over the redhead's shoulder, gently rubbing as he felt the teenager's body tense up violently, almost dropping the controller. He let his hand slide lower, ignoring Matt's attempts to tell him to leave off, that he was busy, couldn't he see that?

Instead, the blond let out a soft gasp as he reached the boy's stomach, an evil grin on his face.

"Hey.. Did you put on weight or something, Matty...? Looks like you're getting a little out of shape..."

The teasing was light, friendly, in fact, but Matt immediately whipped around, looking injured.

"Oh fuck! I'm getting fat, aren't I... I knew it!" he yelped, looking worried – not worried enough to forget to pause, of course – as he eyed the blond. Obviously, this was a rather sore point for the surprisingly girlish young redhead. Damn. He hadn't actually meant to upset him saying that.

Not that he wouldn't use it to his advantage.

"Yeah... Well hey, maybe you could do with some dancing practise, right? Help you get back in shape and all..?"

He was almost holding his breath as he waited for a response, biting his lip, before...

"... Alright..."


	24. Allow Me To Introduce Myself Mr Right

**.Fucking.. **

**I am so sorry! D: but now...! Exams are mostly over, I've only got art left, and that's too fun to be a proper exam anyway! :D But yeah. In theory, I'm back and writing now! This is the longest chapter I've written in... Shit, probably months! It's over 2000 words, so I'm kinda proud, and I reeeally reeeeally reeeeeeeeeally hope it makes up for my [inexcusable!] absence. I hope. **

**Anyway, with any luck, I'll be forgiven..? *heartheart* :D I really hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, and I hope I'll be back again next week with another one~! *love***

**-edit- uhm... yeah, I tried to upload this yesterday, but it didn't work.. so this chapter's late D: but at the same time, it was technically.. not :D**

**Disclaimer - I makes no munnies from this! D: NONE! Also, I don't own Red Bull. *sadface***

**Warnings - Bad language~! And mentions of sexual stuff~! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

~Day 3 Continued~

Mello could barely believe his luck. Once again, the little redhead was right where he wanted him to be; pressed right up close, body hot and sweaty, the bass line from the loud music that was playing beating through them, movements seemingly choreographed perfectly.

Although, admittedly, they had already been dancing for almost half an hour, and Matt looked about ready to just collapse, limbs shaking a little from the sudden burst of over-exertion.

"M-Mello…"

The blond felt his pants tighten considerably at the soft groan, wondering if the gamer had already given up, before frowning, irritated, as Matt slowly pushed him away, gasping a little for breath, his T-shirt sticking to his chest in a way that must have been uncomfortable for him… But Mello only really noticed that he could see his younger lover's body through it quite well, smirking as he realised the kid was still in pretty good shape, despite his doubts. Suddenly, he realised he was still trying to talk, and quickly tuned back in.

"Mello… Dude, I… seriously… need a rest…" he managed to pant out after a few moments, while the blond's eyebrows pushed together a little, his expression blatantly annoyed, before he quickly wiped his face clean of any negative emotions.

"Oh. Ok, then, I guess. Take five," he told him, moving to turn off the music, figuring he might as well give his ears – as well as his body – a bit of a rest while Matt was busy drinking ridiculous amounts of caffeine or whatever it was the kid did in his spare time.

Huffing, he figured he might as well try to calm himself down a little; his erection was beginning to make logical thinking quite difficult, and he needed his brain firing on all synapses to properly catch this particular prey; Matt had somehow managed to avoid sex thus far, so he had to be clever about this. He had to bring him round slowly and carefully, so the redhead wouldn't notice until it was too late.

Yeah, he needed his thoughts in order to pull this off.

A few minutes later, Matt returned, bouncing a little, but no longer looking worn out; energy drinks sure were something, Mello wouldn't try to deny that ever again. Although, he was sure the caffeine had to be stunting the gamer's growth; it just wasn't healthy to drink it so much…!

That said, neither was a diet based primarily around chocolate. So, just this once, of course, he'd let Matty off the hook. Not that the decision was influenced by how likely he thought it was he was going to get laid within the next hour, of course. After all, he was a _professional_. Cough.

And so, it continued; Matt dancing himself into a frenzy, before taking a break to drink more and more caffeinated drinks – as far as Mello could tell, he was going through Red Bull, coffee and Monster at ridiculous rates – while Mello practically drove himself up the wall, becoming increasingly irritated as he became increasingly aroused.

Every single time the dancing became appropriately sexual – appropriate due to the song choices – the redhead would back off, almost as if he _knew_.

The blond suddenly growled; of course the damn kid knew! He was supposedly a genius or some shit like that, after all, and how could he not, when something hard starts pressing into your hip or back periodically. Goddamnit. The older male swore loudly, his fist meeting the wall violently, just as Matt walked back in.

"Yo, I was just gonna say, I think we're probably done for now, right? I feel a whole lot better, thanks a bunch," he told his taller lover, flashing a grin and a wink at him as he left the room, can of Red Bull in hand, to continue the game he'd been playing. Or so he assumed

Mello growled, the sound low and feral; beaten again. Stupid damn kid. And he'd pulled some of his best freaking moves, too! Moving subtly, but suggestively, it should've been enough to fire the kid up in seconds, but no..!

In the moments of fuming silence, the blond suddenly heard sound coming from the bathroom, in shape of soft moans of his own name. He swore loudly again, kicking the door to check if it was locked (it was) before storming off to his – their – room to fume.

_I smirked widely to myself as I heard things slam about, knowing Mello had probably heard me while I was... well, still am, technically, occupied. Of course, that was kind of the idea of being so loud… I mean, I'm not such a damn animal that I can't keep quiet when I want to. Unless… Well, we won't go into that._

_It was kinda satisfying, if I'm completely honest. He spent, what, two whole fucking hours trying to get me to just fall about in an unbearable state of arousal? He deserves to hear me having fun on my own. And sure, it doesn't feel as good – I've been ruined, Goddamnit – with only my right hand for company, but hey. Anything to piss off the love of my life, right? Hah. _

_Quickly shaking my head to clear it of my many distractions, I returned to the task at hand – 'scuse the pun, or don't – not bothering to keep my moans down; after all, it's not like he didn't know what I was doing, so hey, what was the harm in it?_

_I'll have to admit, though… It seriously isn't the same at all without Mello's hot hands on me, teasing me… The way his mouth moves, and… My brain quickly dissolves into mush, destroyed by even just the idea, the _suggestion_ of Mello being the one teasing me, rather than it being my own hands trailing over my body. _

_Barely seconds later – or it could've been any measure of time, really; it was probably a couple of minutes – it seemed, I came, hard, head jerking to the side as I let out a pleasured wail, unable to stop the gasps of Mello's name from falling from my lips even if I'd tried. So, I lied earlier. Whatever. _

_Completely satisfied, or as close to it as I could be without Mello actually being present, I flopped down, happy to collapse onto the floor, enjoying the feel of the cold tiling caressing my heated body. _

_That lasted maybe three seconds, before I jerked upright, yelling out in panic as I heard something smash violently against the bathroom door; possibly a chair or something else sturdy that wouldn't break. After all, Mello's not totally stupid, even if he did think I wouldn't see through his little plan. Plus, I didn't hear anything shatter. Heh._

_Probably best to camp out in the bathroom until Mello's asleep… Hm._

~Day 4~

Even though the blond had intended to stay up and catch the little gamer as he attempted to escape from the bathroom, he found he was actually slightly more tired than he had expected, and ended up dropping off to sleep somewhere in the very early hours of the morning, mere minutes before Matt carefully snuck out of the small tiled room and settled down on the couch to sleep for a little while.

It wasn't until about ten in the morning that Mello actually woke up, cursing as he toppled out of bed, stumbled over a pair of Matt's boxers, and realised he had a dance class this morning, which he was almost certainly going to be late for, unless he could shower and get across town in five minutes. Shit.

Matt was already awake and playing video games – and had been for a few hours, sleep wasn't really something he worried too much about when there were games to be played, after all – and had some fun sniggering at Mello as he dashed out of the bedroom to put on toast, and then sprinted to the bathroom, having the shortest shower in existence, and running off again to grab his toast as he towelled his hair dry, clothed only in tracksuit trousers, which were slightly damp in places.

Despite his best efforts, the redhead found it almost impossible to keep his eyes off the blond's chest, eyeing him with obvious interest, which, for once, Mello didn't notice or take advantage of.

_I sniggered as the blond fled from the house, pausing my game and standing up to stretch myself out a little, working at getting rid of the stiffness in my neck for a moment, before giving up and moving to get breakfast instead, grabbing a plate and dropping a couple of slices of cold pizza onto it, grinning to myself as I returned to the TV, happy to be left alone to watch crappy morning shows._

_Don't knock the crappy morning shows. They're… Well, they're shitty, but I fucking love the damn things. I guess I'm sort of addicted… Whoops? I mean, video games are still my life, but I'm allowed to cheat on them sometimes… Yeah, I need to see a doctor._

_Not L, though. He's just… Creepy. I mean, I'm sure he's qualified and all, but um… I can't say I'm hugely interested in having him tell me everything that's wrong with me. For one, he saw me… With Mello… And… Um… Yeah. Enough said, I think._

_After that, I spent pretty much the whole day just goofing off, eating junk food, and almost completely forgetting about the whole situation with Mello. Almost, I say, because I keep drifting back to the way we were dancing last night, before quickly refocusing on the game or TV show I was meant to be paying attention to. Damn._

_I sighed, throwing down the remote control after a few more minutes of struggling with my own mind, flopping back against the sofa and pressing the heels of my palms against my eyes, growling loudly at myself in annoyance at the whole damn situation. I mean, seriously! I'm a human being, not some fucking animal in heat! I shouldn't find it so hard to last one goddamn week without getting fucked! _

_Hell, Mello should have more damn control over himself! I mean, he's meant to be a fucking adult, but all he ever seems to want to do is fuck… I mean, honestly, I don't remember if we've ever even been out on a date… I mean, sure, it'd be awkward, since we're both guys, but I wouldn't mind just doing a kinda friends thing, if I could just go out with him… _

_Holy shit, I sound like a girl. That's fucking… Fuck! I mean, the guy's taking care of me and all this shit, he wouldn't do that if I was just a decent fuck…! Jeez, I swear, I need to get a grip on my insecurities… Shaking my head, I stood up, planning on going to fetch some more food, before freezing in place as the door slammed open. _

_I barely had time to register what had actually happened and look up before heavy footsteps moved across the floor, boots sounding ominously loud, before I focused onto the rest of him, vaguely noting the way his hair stuck to his forehead, damn and slightly darker than usual with sweat, with his T-shirt and sweat pants looking quite similar. _

_Honestly, it really should've looked disgusting. And for about half a second, it really did. And then I did the stupid thing, and let myself lock eyes with him, immediately drawn into the stormy blue gaze, swallowing with difficulty and blinking slowly. _

_For the weirdest moment, I really though time had actually slowed itself right down, just to mock me in these few moments, before I realised my brain just wasn't working fast enough, because a fraction of a moment later, warm, slightly damp hands met my cheeks, pulling me forwards to meet warmer, wetter lips in a shockingly passionate kiss, making me gasp out, arms automatically snaking around my lover's shoulders as he pressed closer to me. _

… _So, I officially have no self control._

* * *

**Whell~! I hope that was alright..? :D Also, I really am sorry if this format is annoying, it'll be gone for the next chapter, don't worry! Also, I think FFnet took out my nice little spacers last time, which meant it was probably a lot worse, but they ought to have been there for this chapter..! Anyway, I hope no-one had trouble with this, and um.. Yeah!**

**So.. yeah. It's great to be back, guys, and I hope I haven't lost anyone due to my awful posting habits.. Thanks to each and every one of my reviewers, I love you guys so much - and the rest of you too! Trust me, without you guys, this fic would sooo be dead by now. True fact.**

**Which brings me to the point where I shamelessly beg for reviews; they make me feel complete~! Happy and joyful, like nothing else~! [apart from maybe slaughtering an annoying, whiny little jackwad... you'd understand why if you knew him. "I'm so goshdarn amazing~! Life is beautiful and rainbow coloured and SPARKLING!" gets soooo annoying after a while. And I don't even talk to him.] **

***cough* ... Anyway, reviews are welcomed like a starving dude welcomes a whole fucking feast :D Hope you all have a great day/evening whatever, and if we're lucky, I'll be back, same time next week~! :D**

**~D **


	25. The Lazy Song

**OHMYFUCKINGGOD. Guys. I'm so fucking sorry. There really isn't any excuse I can give... I've just had the worst writers block in the history of ever. And I'm so, so sorry. Seriously. I've been working on this on and off for ages, but now... Well, here's your update. Late as fuck, but.. it's here. Shit. Damn. Argh.. I'm sorry. **

**Alright, alright, enough goddamn apologies, I'm sure you're already sick of me. Anyway. Here's your update. 3,218 words of partial filler, some fluff, and some smexings. I considered cutting it off before the smex, but then I thought that maybe I'd be murdered if I did that, after ditching you all for so long. So.. Yeah. Fuck it. **

**Anyway... If anyone lives in England, and actually does want to smack me for being so slow, I'm gonna be at London Expo on Saturday the 29th, as Hallowe'en Town Axel [from Kingdom Hearts]. So feel free to come and hit me... just make sure you done smudge my makeup..? Or bruise me too much. Oh, and I'd probably check it's actually me first. Y'know, Dia... Anyway. I'll quit rambling.**

**Warnings - Language and SMUTTTTT!**

**Disclaimer - Me no owny. D:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It took me maybe... Five minutes to react at all. I just got... Lost. Completely lost in Mello's kiss, and his arms, and just fucking everything. Event he weird, musky scent of his sweat. Yeah, Gross, I know. Bleh. Goddamnit though, I enjoyed the moment so much... It actually surprised me when he broke it, pulling away and leaving me gasping for breath I hadn't even realised I needed. Huh.

He leans his forehead against mine, while he both catch our breath, before he shoots a slightly apologetic grin at me.

"Heh... Look, Matt... I know I've been a bit of an asshole over these past few days... Y'know, I always thought I could control myself just fine. Guess I really am just a nympho or something," he added in a mutter, but continued before I had a chance to object. "I guess, I just wanted to say... Sorry. For not.. y'know. Giving you some space. I was wondering if you'd let me take you out, as an apology..?"

I stare blankly at him for a long time, jaw hanging open a little ways as I try to process what was just said. As in, actually process and understand. Him... Me... Out? It takes a while for it all to add up properly, before I jerk into action, throwing my arms around his shoulders and grinning like a madman.

"Hell yeah! Let's go out! Somewhere fancy, right? That'd be so cool!"

I don't think I could've explained to anyone at that point why I was so fucking excited over the idea; maybe because I wanted to be treated like an adult, which seemed to be exactly what Mello was doing. Buyah..? It's weird, though. I kinda wonder what made him decide that, and then rush home to ask me out, essentially. Not that I'm complaining. I mean... Yeah. Who's gonna turn down a date with Mello, for fucks sake?

He grins, shoving me towards the bedroom so I can get changed, while he moves quickly to take a shower. My head reels, still not quite comprehending.

I'm going on a date? My first – probably – date? My first proper, official, adult date. Ever. Wow. It's kinda cool...! Heh.

So yeah, I'm being stupid, and completely overreacting about all this, but still..! I mean, it's good to know that your boyfriend – I so didn't just squeal like a little girl – isn't just in it for the sex. Of course, I'd already established it, but still. It's nice to go on dates, right? Well, at least, I assume it is... I wouldn't really know, after all. Huh.

Eh. Anyway. Weirdass fangirl moment over, I return to trying to dress myself appropriately, ending up in smartish looking black jeans that look almost like properly smart trousers, as well as a stripy black and red button-down shirt I forgot I even owned. I grin at myself in the mirror, deciding against sunglasses or anything; thats a bit too dorky for going out in the evenings. Pft. I know about... Fashion-y thingies. Bah.

Sighing, I give myself another check over, making sure everything fits properly – tightish shirt, jeans hugging my butt nicely... Yup. Everything's how it should be. Not that I usually spend a lot of time paying attention to my appearance, but... Hey. That's just how it is.

It doesn't take long before Mello rematerialises, grinning and looking me up and down, making me squirm. Yeah... I'm allowed to check me out, but it's still a bit awkward when he does. I know, I know, I need mental help, so sue me.

I just pout at him, turning away and stalking past him into the bathroom to try and flatten my hair out a little; I'm sure he doesn't want me to look like I just walked through a hedge backwards if we're going someplace.

And yeah, I know. It sounds like I'm making assumptions, but come on. We're going out, and it's late-ish. That can only mean we're going someplace nice, believe me. And hell only knows I'm looking forward to it. I mean, who wouldn't? It's gonna be bloody amazing.

A couple of minutes later, after the blast of a hair dryer, and a couple of loud noises later, Mello leaves the bedroom, at about the same time as I skip out of the bathroom, hair at least a little flatter than usual, before my jaw drops once again.

Y'know, Mello does tend to look fucking amazing in leather and all that. But I have to say, in simple dark blue slacks, with a lighter blue button down shirt that somehow highlights... absolutely everything about him. It's freaking amazing. He just looks so...! I don't even know. But he looks good. Even if we do clash a little. But hey, that's alright.

After all, it's not like we're getting married or anything. So we don't need to match. Pft.

Still, it really does feel great, sat beside Mello in his car as we head... Well, I'm not entirely sure where we're heading, since I'm not really familiar with this part of town, but hey. Somewhere decent, I think. I hope. I swear, if we end up at a MacDonald's after all this, I'm gonna be eating some brains.

Still, I can't help but feel a little excited about the whole thing; hell, I thought he was just gonna throw me down and have his way with me when he came through the door... I guess I don't know him as well as I figured that I did... Hn. Ah well.

I wonder what made him change his mind about breaking my week of non-sex, though...

* * *

-Mello POV, _Flashback__to__earlier_-

I sighed loudly, let my hands fall away from my face to meet the table, before sighing again, extra loudly for good measure. Someone had to notice soon enough. Glaring at the occupants of the room, I allowed myself a small smirk as Near stood and left, obviously knowing my scowling was mostly directed at him. Little prick.

After a moment of silence, L looked up from his cake, one eyebrow raised. "Very well, I'll bite. What's bothering you, Mello?"

Instantly, I perked up, slamming a fist on the table and looking as violent as I could manage. "What's bothering me is that I haven't gotten laid in days! I mean, B's out-sexing me at the moment, and he's nine fucking years younger!" … Ok, so I might be a whiny jackass at the moment – don't you dare even _think_ 'whiny bitch' – but for the love of crap, Matty just randomly stopped putting out! I'm a man, damnit!

B didn't even bother to stifle his laughter, while L looked faintly bemused. "Well, sometimes Beyond has to put up with that as well. He never dares try to deprive himself of sex," he added, a curious expression on his face, looking almost like he might be _smiling_. Weird. Ish.

It took B a moment to compose himself, before he shooed L into the kitchen with a quick hand gesture. I sometimes question who's actually uke between those two, honestly... Anyway.

Once L had left, B quickly took the seat next to mine, having been sat quite far off moments ago, acting like it was all a big secret.

"Alright, here's what you can do..." He paused, presumably for dramatic effect or some shit. He's dumb like that. "You have to _'court'_him."

You could actually hear the quote marks, though it might've been helpful that he made the gestures as well, even if the shit-eating grin he had on his face was sort of creeping me out. If he was arrested for anything, it'd probably be some psychotic, attention-seeking murder spree, he's such a damn drama queen.

"Court him?" I knew I probably looked blank – not gormless, Mello doesn't look gormless, though he does refer to himself in third person, apparently – and sort of confused, but I wasn't too worried. I just wished B would choose his language in a less old-fashioned way. He's weird.

"Yeah, court him. Y'know, take him out for fancy crap, buy him shit, that kinda thing." B nodded, looking oddly superior as he leant back in his chair, pressing his fingertips together in a neat steeple, looking creepily like an evil genius.

I nodded slowly, trying to figure out if that counted as deception of some form, before realising it didn't really matter; I kind of wanted to take Matty out on a date anyway, and if it would get me laid as well, then hells to the yeah, I say. Though, I probably won't ever say that ever again. And if I do, I may have to kil myself, or someone else. Collatoral damage, whatever.

B grinned, even wider if that was actually possible. He could obviously tell I was contemplating it, which was odd, since I usually have a pretty decent poker face. Stupid pyschologist's boyfriend.

Slowly, I nodded, propping my chin up on my hand again, looking outwardly thoughtful now. "Hm. Well, I suppose there's no harm in trying that..."

B nodded eagerly, and once again I had to question my assumption that he bottomed. Seriously, the kid's kinda freaky.

"It works, believe me. Especially if you do it right, they practically fall at your feet," he added, grabbing a jar of jam off the table – when did that even get there? - and unscrewing it, sticking his fingers straight in and licking them happily.

"Brilliant. Then, you're gonna do it?"

"I guess.. I'm gonna try."

At that point, L walked back in, frowning at the two of us. It didn't take a genius to figure out he'd been eavesdropping.

"You two are ridiculous."

* * *

-Matt's POV Again-

Grinning, I settled myself down into the chair – kindly held out by Mello – and took the offered menu, immediately starting to leaf through it, probably looking dementedly excitable about the whole ordeal.

Though, Mello seemed happy enough, shooting me soft glances every time he thought I wasn't looking. For the record, the only time I don't look at Mello is when I'm eating or sleeping. Not that I'm creepy, but I like to watch him, he's just so... interesting. His mannerisms are something entirely different to everyone else I know.

Huffing a little to myself as I looked over the lists of food – all delicious sounding, by the way – I once again wondered what exactly had brought about such a random idea. Not that I was going to complain, since I've wanted to go on a date with Mello since I met him... Alright, I wanted to fuck him since I met him, but dating was a close second..!

Ok, fine. It really wasn't that close at all. But still.

Eventually, we both order, and sit sipping drinks – beer for him, coke for me – as we wait for the chef guy to come out and cook our stuff. 'Cause it was one of those fancy-ass, expensive Japanese places where they cook your stuff in front of you. It's pretty fucking awesome, and it hasn't even started..! Yeah, I'm just bloody excitable today. So shoot me, why don't you.

* * *

In all honesty, the evening was actually a bit of a blur; I had the best time ever, though. I swear, it was one of the greatest fucking nights of my – albeit short – life... I think I probably say that quite often, though. Whatever. The fact remains, I had great food, great company, and everything was fucking great!

It almost came as a surprise to me when I found myself back in Mello's car, listening to rock music on the radio and grinning like a madman. Honestly, sometimes time just passes too fast for it's own good.

Still, the car journey was fun – most me and Mello singing completely off-key to rock songs, to which we only knew half the words, and laughing as we got the lyrics all wrong, while I spent far more time than I should have needed to batting my boyfriend's hand away from my thigh. But hey, that's life!

I sighed as the car came to a stop in Mello's parking spot, giggling a little, even though my face had started to hurt from smiling too much. I guess.. I just couldn't help myself. Mello's actually a huge amount of fun to be around, when he isn't being a total pervert. Well, he's fun then, too, but in a different way. .. Yeah, I'll stop digging myself a hole now.

About fifteen minutes later, we found ourselves happily settled on the couch, popcorn in a bowl on Mello's lap, and a movie playing on the TV. It was quite nice, really, a good end to the day.

In a pretty lame, cliché move, Mello slung his arms over my shoulders, grinning furtively at me as I glanced over, eyesbrows obscured by my fringe, but definitely raised. He simply shrugged a shoulder, turning back to the movie calmly, making me sigh and shake my head at him.

We watched in silent companionship for quite a while, in which time I found it quite easy to relax, curling up against my boyfriend's warm side, his arm still around me, while he was spread out comfortably – I assume – with his free arm over the back of the sofa, and his legs splayed. Once again, I assume that was comfortable. Well, I can attest for it actually, since y'know... I'm a guy, and yeah, it's a good way to sit. Anyway.

… Does that mean I'm sitting like a girl? Fuck it.

Ignoring that thought, I scooped up some more popcorn, chewing through it happily and smirking to myself at the happenings of the movie, shaking my head a little and squirming about, finding myself rather suddenly face-to-face with Mello.

There was a pause, where we both stared at each other, both knowing what was coming next, but not quite daring to believe it – even if we were already together and all that. What-thefuck-ever.

It didn't come as too much of a surprise as our lips met, and I suddenly felt all the will I had to hold through with the no-sex thing seep out of me, not even thinking as I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him smile a little into the kiss, before he broke away.

"Matt, look.. I'm sorry... I love you..."

His voice was soft, tender even, and made me melt a little. Like a fucking girl, I know, but he's seriously sexy. And I'm seriously getting hard. I hate being a fucking teenager sometimes.

"Um... I think... I think I want to have sex with you," I blurted out, not even thinking about what I was saying until after I said it; though, when do I ever really think about what I'm going to say before I say it? Let's face it, I'm kind of an asshole that way.

Surprise was evident on Mello's face, but he didn't seem to mind all that much, instead just leaning back into the kiss, his hands resting somewhat chastely on my hips as I wriggled my way onto his lap, probably enjoying myself a little more than I ought to have been. I say that, because my jeans were probably a little too tight for it being so early in the making out stages.

He seemed to notice this, cutting our now quite tongue-ful kiss short so that he could chuckle, but giving me no time to reprimand him, instead quickly finding my neck with his lips, rendering me pretty much speechless, unable to make much noise past senseless moans.

It seemed like no time at all before we were both stripped down to pretty much nothing, me left in my shirt, and Mello left in his boxers, stumbling towards our room, not bothering stopping kissing so that we could see where we were going, or even really thinking of doing so.

After hitting far more things than was really needed, we reached the bedroom, collapsing down onto the bed easily, limbs tangled together to the point where even I could barely tell where I finished and he began, though it probably didn't help I was stuck in a lustful haze at the time.

It didn't take long before my shirt and Mello's boxers had been tossed onto the floor, fingers fumbling with a tube of lubricant as I gasped and moaned wantonly, sense of pride and shame completely lost. However many days it'd been had really been far too long, and I could really feel the sexual tension all of a sudden.

I groaned, partially in pain and partially in pleasure as Mello pressed a slick finger into me, before I remembered to relax, letting his digits help stretch me out a little, gasping and losing my breath completely as he found my prostate, teasing me mercilessly.

I swear, time had no substance today, because it seemed like he'd barely started to stretch me out before he stopped, focusing instead on lubing himself up. I guess my memory must be messed, because I swear he wasn't always that big, but I'm pretty sure that's just because I deprived myself of it for so long.

Fucking hell that makes me sound like some whore-ish slut-bitch. Damn.

Still.

I let out a soft whimper as I felt him start to press in, logical brain breaking through for a moment, telling me I should stop right now, before it was blown straight out again as my lips met Mello's in a sloppy kiss, technique lost to lust, though it didn't matter too much to me at this stage.

He moved slowly, inch by inch, until he was full sheathed, at which point he stayed completely still, giving me time to adjust. A nice gesture, but by that point all I really wanted was to _fuck_, not too bothered about the shit I should probably be bothered about. Like, y'know, potential tearing or whatever. Couldn't give a shit right about now.

After a few more agonising seconds of absolutely _nothing_, he finally graced my butt with movement, thrusts smooth and fluid, making me cry out. Within a few thrusts he located my prostate – I guess it was obvious, since I all but screamed as he hit it – and proceeded to attack it with long, harsh movements, making me pant and groan, body twisting as his fingers found a nipple, playing about with it in an oddly intoxicating way.

It didn't take me long to feel tension coiling in my abdomen, and I wished I had better stamina, though coherent thuoght completely left me as I reached the edge and tipped straight over, climaxing hard over Mello's hand – when did that even get there? - and my own chest, surprised when a small glob – …? – hit my jaw.

I was still recovering, breathless, as Mello thrusted into me a few more times, before cumming hard as well, making me gasp and whimper softly, feeling almost painfully sensitive as he pulled out slowly.

"Fucking hell, Mello..."

"Matty... I love you so much.."

"... I love you too."

* * *

**Holy shit-on-a-stick. Well.. There it is. The far too long awaited new chapter. I really hope this tides you over for a littler while, because I'm not gonna be able to write for a while, yet again... This week, I'm up north, and on the weekend, I'm messing about with my friends for London Expo. So.. Yeah. **

**Hopefully it won't take me another few months to update, though. I'm trying as hard as I can though, I swear. **

**Anyway, review and give me virtual smacks, attack me on Saturday and give me real smacks, and.. yeah! Have a great day/evening/whatever, guys *love***

**~Dia**


End file.
